I wanna be your dog
by Belemis
Summary: Liste de début d'année : parler avec un chien, check. Faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, check. Se retrouver en retenue avec les Maraudeurs au complet, check. Et tout ça en septembre. Avouez que je suis très forte, quand même." SB x OC
1. Black Burning Heart

**NDLA :** Hello cher lecteurs ! Ici votre dévouée Belemis, avec le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction. Ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de mes autres fictions, que je n'abandonne pas pour autant, bien sûr ! Voici donc un grand classique, une romance au temps des Maraudeurs, avec un OC et un Sirius Black plus sexy que jamais ! Toutefois tous les éléments de l'univers de JKR ne sont pas entièrement respectés : par exemple je sais que Lily et James ne sortent pas ensemble avant leur dernière année, mais pourquoi vous faire attendre ? Bref, j'ai tenté de respecter le tout un maximum mais il me fallait bien certaines libertés. Enjoy !

**1. Black Burning Heart **(Keane)

_Septembre 197__5_

« Urgh !

- Bonjour à toi aussi… »

J'ouvre un œil. Je n'ai pas rêvé ? Cette vois masculine, légèrement rauque et particulièrement sensuelle…

« Retire ton pied de mon estomac tout de suite, sale con !

- T'es vraiment pas du matin, ma p'tite pétasse adorée… »

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, et il m'éblouit aussitôt du sien. Nous éclatons de rire, comme deux gamins… ce que nous sommes, en fin de compte.

« Tu m'as manquée, ma chérie…

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Mais ton pied est toujours sur mon estomac.

- D'accord, je l'enlève. Tu m'offres quoi en échange ?

- Je t'aurais bien proposé ma virginité, mais vu que t'es gay, ça risque pas. »

Il rigole un peu, puis me lâche enfin. L'enculé, il est encore plus bronzé qu'avant ! Ses parents lui ont certainement payé un voyage en Egypte ou en Tunisie, ou je ne sais pas où… Il a de la famille partout, mon beau blond. Et beaucoup de fric, aussi. Enfin, je ne le lui envie pas. Tout simplement parce que mon père occupe la fonction très prisée de neurochirurgien dans un hôpital moldu, et que ma mère est une célèbre avocate… moldue. Ma situation est quelque peu compliquée. Disons que je suis d'origine inconnue. Je fus adoptée par mes parents actuels à l'âge de 2 ans et demi, et ils ne furent pas surpris de découvrir ma nature magique : ma mère est la sœur d'une sorcière, et mon père était déjà au courant avant de lui passer la bague au doigt.

Je me relève, vêtue de mon pyjama à l'effigie peu glorieuse de Snoopy, et il me serre dans ses bras.

« Alors, t'étais où, cette fois ?

- Maroc. Superbe. Et Anton aussi.

- Mince, moi qui espérais une bonne grosse rupture. J'aurais pu te consoler et te faire pencher du bon côté de la force. J'ai de bons arguments, pour une fille, tu sais.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, t'as grossi des seins.

- QUOI ?? Non mais, je t'emmerde, sale gay ! Allez, sors d'ici où j'te massacre ! Mamaaaan ! Y a Jake qui fait rien qu'à m'embêteeeer !

- N'importe quoi ! Madame Grove, je vous assure que c'est Glenn qui a commencé !

- …

- Quoi ?

- Tu te fatigues pour rien, elle est au cabinet.

- Elle fait la grosse commission ?

- Crétin, elle est sur une affaire ! Allez, bouge, je me change. »

Je referme la porte sur son derrière, parfait d'ailleurs, presque à regret. Jake est mon premier amour. Je ne suis pas sortie avec lui, non, mais je suis devenue dingue de lui en… première année. Ça remonte à loin, je sais. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments en deuxième. C'est là qu'il m'a rejetée… pour m'avouer ses tendances. Depuis, nous ne nous lâchons plus. Il prétend que c'est pour être sûr que je ne révèle pas son secret, mais au fond, c'est un réel ami. Il m'a promis que je serais la première à sortir avec lui si un jour il changeait d'orientation. Une promesse comme ça, ça s'entretient, alors il faut bien que je le surveille 24h sur 24 (ou presque). A part moi et Anton, son copain, il n'y a qu'une seule personne à Poudlard qui sache que Jake est homosexuel. Lily Evans, la préfète. Elle l'a surpris, l'an passé, entrain de s'enrouler Anton dans la salle d'enchantements. Mais cette année, Anton est parti de Poudlard avec son diplôme en mains. Il n'y a donc plus que moi et Lily. Demain, nous nous retrouverons tous dans les couloirs du château. Ma mère nous conduit, Jake et moi, à la gare, et les parents de Jake nous récupèrent à la fin de l'année. Ils ont passé cet accord lorsque nous sommes devenus amis, sans doute parce que les deux couples sont très occupés par leurs métiers respectifs. Que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou magique (Jake a des parents sorciers), c'est toujours la même histoire. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends ce jour avec impatience. Rien que pour voir les têtes des premières années lorsqu'ils me verront au bras de Jake. Tout le monde à Poudlard croit que nous sommes une sorte de couple libertin, qui renie la relation en question, et ces rumeurs nous arrangent tous les deux : Jake pour cacher son secret, et moi… parce que Jake est canon.

**000**

« Bon derrière, arrêtez de pousser ! »

Le grand brun se retourne vers moi, et son visage passe de l'exaspération à la surprise, puis s'orne d'un sourire.

« Cousine !

- Non, moi c'est Glenn, crétin. »

Le crétin en question m'assène une tape sur le haut du crâne, avant de recommencer à monter les marches du train. Vous vous souvenez de la tante sorcière dont j'ai parlé ? Voici son fils, Owen Davis. Nous avons le même âge, mais si le jeune homme porte les couleurs de Serpentards, je me pavane quant à moi dans les tons rouge et or. Jake est, quant à lui, un Serdaigle. Je sais, je ne suis entourée que de beaux mecs. Jalouses ? Vous ne devriez pas : le premier est gay, le second est mon cousin. Nous trois, mousquetaires, nous dirigeons vers notre compartiment habituel, sous les cris des premières années et les disputes entre Lily Evans et James Potter, son éternel prétendant et Maraudeur acharné. Le reste de la troupe n'est pas très loin, puisque une file de groupies peut s'observer au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Dès que je croise le regard du beau-et-ténébreux-et-super-canonnissime-maraudeur-numéro-un Sirius Black, une véritable fusillade s'engage entre nos yeux.

Black, et par conséquent les Maraudeurs, ne peut pas me blairer. Pourquoi ? Deux raisons à cela : la première, c'est que mon cousin, et l'un de mes meilleurs amis, est un Serpentard. Selon les termes siriusiens, je suis un dangereux point stratégique au profit de l'ennemi. N'importe quoi. La deuxième raison… Il faut remonter à ma seconde année au château. Vous vous rappelez ? Moi, gamine de douze ans, éperdument amoureuse de Jake Welles. Sirius Black, découvrant soudainement sa beauté, son charme, et enchaînant les premières conquêtes. Voilà que le grand Black pose son regard sur moi, et se dit « après tout, pourquoi pas… ». Je ne suis pas trop moche, et je reste une lionne… Alors Sirius, en grand Don Juan qu'il se croit, et pour rappel n'ayant que 12 ans, me balance l'une ou l'autre phrases bateaux, destinées à me faire tomber dans ses bras. Et là, la petite Glenn Grove lui rabat le caquet et ne lui jette pas un seul regard. En effet, la petite Glenn Grove n'en a rien à battre d'un coureur de jupon précoce lorsque à ses côtés se tient le sublime Jake Welles. Mais la gamine ne mesure pas encore toutes les conséquences de son acte… Le lendemain, elle a réussi à se mettre à dos à la fois tout le groupe des fanatiques hystériques de Sirius, et les quatre garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. Et en plus, Jake n'a même pas voulu d'elle. Ma vie est une tragédie, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, revenons-en à nos regards meurtriers, qui se lâchent quelques mètres plus loin, lorsque je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas aisé que de marcher à reculons pour tenir tête à un Black. Je m'apprête à entrer dans le compartiment, lorsque j'entends la voix de Sirius qui s'élève par-dessus les soupirs de ses groupies.

« J'espère que tu sauras te faire discrète, cette année, Grove ! »

Hop, re-flashback : l'an dernier, Sirius et moi avons partagés de nombreux moments… assassins. Violence verbale, tout d'abord, qui m'a menée à lui faire un croche-pied dans les escaliers vers la fin de l'année. Seulement, ce geste ne fut apprécié à sa juste valeur. On peut même dire que je fus capable de m'attirer les foudres de ma maison entière. En effet, le beau ténébreux ne put participer au dernier match de Quidditch. Bon, les Gryffis ont quand même gagné, mais ce fut de justesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black ? T'as peur de te faire frapper par une fille… encore une fois ? »

Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire moqueur, et je claque la porte du compartiment avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Owen n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais du me retrouver à Serpentard. Parfois, il m'arrive de penser qu'il a raison.

**000**

La répartition est enfin terminée, et voilà qu'une multitude de plats appétissants s'offre à nos papilles. La multiplication des pains, c'est ça. Je me demande parfois si Jesus n'était pas tout simplement sorcier. Il aurait fait son malin avec ses pouvoirs et aurait fait genre comme si son papa c'était un gars qui vit dans le ciel avec une longue barbe blanche (Merlin ?). Quoi, vous trouvez que l'explication de la bible est plus plausible, peut-être ?

Ce soir, je retrouverai mes colocataires habituelles. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec elles, pour la bonne raison que deux sont déjà casées, et n'ont donc aucun intérêt envers Sirius, la troisième n'est autre que Lily Evans, et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle porte les Maraudeurs dans son cœur, et la dernière, Deliah Jones, est éperdument amoureuse de mon cher cousin. Deliah et Lily sont en fait les filles avec lesquelles je passe le plus de temps, surtout Deliah, qui est fortement intéressée par mon entourage quotidien. Sans oublier que mes deux amis ne sont pas dans ma maison, et je ne peux pas les voir tout le temps. Deliah connaît les grandes lignes de ma tragédie personnelle. Voilà d'ailleurs Lily qui revient s'asseoir d'un pas furieux.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. Potter ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire.

- Pour sortir avec toi, tu veux dire ?

- Malheureusement, oui. J'ai tout essayé, mais il ne veut pas comprendre !»

Je lui offre un sourire compatissant, rigolant à moitié. Jake et moi avons émis une théorie : la jolie rousse serait en fait tombée sous le charme de son emmerdeur favori, mais n'ose pas se l'avouer.

« Et sinon, tes vacances ? »

Elle essaye clairement de changer de sujet, mais je réponds de bonne grâce.

« J'ai passé la moitié de mon été chez Owen, dans sa maison à Cannes. Et j'ai été voir le concert des Sex Pistols !

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis à Black ? Il en serait mort de jalousie ! »

J'éclate de rire. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai que Sirius a tendance à s'intéresser à tout ce qui lui permet de faire son rebelle du côté moldu, histoire d'énerver sa famille. Cet été, il a emménagé chez les Potter, et a été accueilli comme leur second fils. Il faut dire que lui et James sont pires que des jumeaux.

De l'autre côté, à la table des professeurs, j'aperçois Dumbledore, qui me sourit amicalement. On peut dire que j'ai quelques liens privilégiés avec le directeur : ma mère, qui est une avocate moldue et cependant au courant des agissements sorciers de par sa sœur, a souvent rencontré le vieux fou à propos de l'une ou l'autre affaire. En réalité, ma mère travaille en relation avec le monde des sorciers : elle vérifie qu'aucun élément magique ne viendrait troubler les affaires moldues dont elle s'occupe, et si c'est le cas, elle s'empresse de le reporter à Dumby, qui en profite pour parler au ministre. Oui, tout ça est très complexe, mais il en va de la sécurité du monde des sorciers… et de celle des moldus ! De temps en temps, je reçois une lettre de ma mère, que je rapporte à Dumbledore, et parfois c'est lui-même qui me convoque pour que j'écrive à ma môman. Je sers d'intermédiaire pour plus de sécurité. Une lettre d'une mère à sa fille, quoi de plus normal ? Une élève convoquée par son directeur, où est le problème ? Et cette année, je risque d'avoir du boulot…

**000**

Voilà trois semaines que les cours ont commencé, et on nous bassine déjà avec notre avenir. Du calme, on a encore deux ans devant nous ! Les BUSES de l'an passé ont été choisies avec attention pour notre futur métier. De mon côté, il est clair que je compte devenir Auror. Ma famille étant plutôt riche, je n'ai pas besoin d'un métier qui rapporte beaucoup, et par les temps qui courent, le Ministère en a bien besoin. Jake veut travailler au Magenmagot. Je crois bien qu'Owen voudrait devenir magicomage, vu qu'il est très doué en potions, mais il n'a jamais été très sûr de son avenir.

Je rejoins Jake au bord du lac. Il semble m'éviter, ces derniers temps. Et je ne sais absolument pas pour quels motifs. Je me demande si j'ai fait quelque chose sans le savoir. Il se retourne en m'entendant arriver, et je sursaute. Son regard est dur, et très triste à la fois. Il ne m'a jamais regardée comme ça. Que s'est-il passé ?

« Jake ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente ! »

Sa voix tremble. Je ne sais pas si c'est la colère qui l'emporte, ou s'il est sur le point de pleurer.

« L'innocente ? Tu parles de quoi, là ? Ca fait trois jours que tu m'évites, et c'est de ma faute, maintenant ? »

Je l'avoue, je n'ai jamais été douée pour la diplomatie. La patience, c'est pas mon fort. Je vois la mâchoire de Jake qui s'est resserrée.

« A ton avis ? Terrence est venu me trouver l'autre jour pour me faire des avances… et le lendemain, je l'ai vu me pointer du doigt et rigoler avec ses amis ! Tu crois qu'il faudra combien de temps avant que la rumeur sur ma sexualité ne fasse le tour de Poudlard ? »

Je suis tellement surprise, que je ne dis rien.

« Je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance. J'en ai d'abord parlé à Lily, mais elle m'a prouvé qu'elle n'y était pour rien avec son veritaserum. »

Il me lance un regard insistant. C'est à mon tour de me mettre en colère…

« PARDON ?! Tu t'imagines peut-être que je vais m'abaisser à boire une potion pour te prouver que je n'ai rien dis ? Désolé, Jake, mais c'est toi qui trahit notre amitié, là. Si tu te prétends mon ami, tu n'as qu'à me croire sur parole ! Mais écoute-moi bien… JAMAIS, tu m'entends ? Jamais je n'aurais fais une chose pareille ! »

Je m'éloigne d'un pas furieux. J'ai un air particulièrement colérique sur le visage, mais je n'ai qu'un envie : pleurer. Seulement, je ne pleure jamais en public. Je n'aime pas que les autres me voient si faible, je veux leur prouver que je suis forte, et que je peux résister à toutes leurs piques. Je sais que Jake va rentrer au château, comme tous les élèves à cette heure-ci. Il est déjà tard, il fait noir depuis plus d'une heure, et le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je ne veux pas parler aux filles de mon dortoir, je ne veux croiser personne. Je veux juste aller me planquer quelque part, hurler ma peine, et me cacher des autres. Je suis blessée dans les deux sens : parce que Jake risque gros, que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, mais aussi par son accusation injuste et par son manque de confiance.

Cela fait un quart d'heure que je marche en silence, et sans m'en apercevoir, je me suis rapprochée de la forêt interdite. Je ne compte pas y mettre les pieds, mais simplement m'asseoir contre un arbre qui borde la forêt. Ce que je fais. Et me voilà entrain de pleurer. Personne ne peut me voir, alors je me laisse aller, ma tête enfouie contre mes genoux, mes cuisses remontées contre mon ventre. Je dois avoir l'air pathétique.

Le couvre feu est passé depuis dix minutes. J'ai fini de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais je ne les ai pas séchées, et je me doute de la tête affreuse que je dois avoir. Même mes cheveux sont décoiffés par le vent. Je sens soudain une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement, en proie à la panique, après tout je suis très près de la forêt interdite !

« Qui est là ? »

Une ombre se détache d'une autre, et je vois une grosse masse sombre trotter vers moi. Un chien ! Un gros chien noir, un peu effrayant, mais très beau. Ses yeux gris me fixent étrangement, et il s'arrête à deux mètres de moi. Il semble vouloir faire demi-tour.

« Eh, le chien ! »


	2. All You Do Is Talk

**2. All you do is talk **(Black Rebel Motorcycle Club)

« Eh, le chien ! »

La bête ne bouge plus. Peut-être que je lui fais peur ? Stupidement, je me frotte les joues pour effacer le tracé de mes larmes. Comme si mon apparence pouvait inquiéter un animal… Je m'accroupis, pour être à sa hauteur, et je tends la main. D'habitude, les animaux sont assez agréables avec moi.

« Viens, le chien. Viens ! Allez, je ne vais pas te manger… De toute façon j'aurais pas beaucoup de chance, face à toi. »

C'est vrai qu'il a l'air assez féroce et puissant. Il est grand, tout noir, et me fait penser à ces chiens de mauvais augure dans les prédictions de sorciers. Genre mon horoscope sorcier de cette semaine : _attention au Sinistros, qui risque de chambouler votre routine._ Du grand n'importe quoi.

« Wouf ? »

Le chien me fixe toujours, se demandant sans doute pourquoi j'essaye de lui parler en langage chien, ce qui est totalement débile. Je soupire, et me rassois contre mon arbre. La bête se rapproche enfin, et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi. Je lui souris tristement, et lui gratte le haut du crâne. Il a l'air d'apprécier, le bougre.

« T'as un nom, le chien ? »

Je cherche des doigts un collier, mais il n'en porte pas.

« Bon, eh bien je t'appellerai désormais… »

Je lui lance un regard scrutateur.

« …le chien. »

J'éclate de rire, et l'autre aboie, comme mécontent. Je lui administre une bonne dose de caresses, tout en monologuant.

« Voui, c'est un bon chien-chien, ça… Haha… Je dois être ridicule ! Si Jake me voyait… »

Prononcer son nom me pince le cœur.

« Nan, rien à foutre de Jake, d'abord ! Eh, le chien, tu veux être mon meilleur ami ? Y a une place qui vient de se libérer… »

Il me lance un coup d'œil étrange, presque… humain. On dirait qu'il m'interroge du regard. Je dois être folle, mais je continue à causer toute seule… ou au chien. Je ne sais pas trop, mais dans les deux cas, c'est pas très glorieux. Je m'appuie sur le tronc d'arbre, et d'une main distraite je caresse toujours le chien noir. Et là, je me remets à chialer. Juste un peu.

« Si même lui ne me fait plus confiance, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Je hoquette, et je doute d'être compréhensible, mais après tout ce n'est qu'un animal, c'est pas comme s'il allait chercher à m'écouter pleurer sur mon sort. De rage, je balance un poing meurtrier dans l'herbe. Voilà, je commence même à m'en prendre à la nature. Rien ne va plus.

« Comment il peut douter de moi ? Comment il a pu croire une seule seconde que je le trahirais ? Quel crétin. On dirait qu'il a pris le parti de ce connard de Black. Aïe, me mords pas, sale cabot ! »

Le chien me regarde méchamment, et je lui renvoie son regard. Puis j'éclate de rire. Je suis entrain de me mesurer à un chien, bordel ! J'vais pas très bien dans ma tête, moi… Je regarde ma montre pour la énième fois, et je constate que le couvre-feu est passé depuis trois-quarts d'heure.

« Lily va me tuer. Et Deliah va me bassiner pendant une semaine pour savoir si j'étais avec un mec. Allez, le chien, c'est l'heure de faire dodo. Bonne nuit le toutou. »

Je lui pose un bisou entre les oreilles, et je me dirige vers l'entrée du château. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me fais toute petite, histoire d'échapper à la vigilance des préfets qui font leur ronde, mais c'est peine perdue.

« Mademoiselle Grove ! Alors, on a du mal à dormir ? »

Evidemment, personne n'échappe à Rusard.

**000**

Vous croyez que c'est le Sinistros ? Vous croyez que c'est lui qui m'a foutu dans cette merde, comme l'avait prédit mon horoscope ? Non parce que là, je suis vraiment mal. Liste de début d'année : se disputer avec son meilleur ami, check. Parler avec un chien, check. Faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, check. Se retrouver en retenue avec les Maraudeurs au complet, check. Et tout ça en septembre. Avouez que je suis très forte, quand même.

« Vos baguettes.»

Rusard récupère les cinq morceaux de bois, et nous ouvre la porte sur la salle des trophées.

« Frottez jusqu'à ce qu'on se voie dedans ! Et pas de bavardages inutiles, les enfants… »

Je tire la langue dès que le concierge a le dos tourné, et la porte se referme derrière lui. Me voici en tête-à-tête avec mes ennemis préférés. Black ne dit pas un mot, étrangement. Il me fixe en biais, et je commence sincèrement à me demander si j'ai quelque chose sur le visage. Je détourne le regard, et commence consciencieusement à exécuter ma punition. Les quatre garçons, eux, ne se privent pas pour parler entre eux, et font comme si je n'existais pas. Tant mieux !

« C'est une leçon pour la prochaine fois… Ne jamais confier les instructions à Peter !

- Eh ! J'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé… »

Les autres rigolent un peu, et Remus pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son camarade.

« On sait bien, Queudver… On te fait marcher, là. En plus la dernière fois c'était à cause de James. Il n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue face à sa copine.

- C'est pas ma copine…

- Mais il aimerait bien.

- Lily est tellement…

- Oui, on sait ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à leur conversation. Ils se tournent aussitôt vers moi, et James m'agresse presque verbalement.

« T'as un problème, Grove ?

- Non, mais toi t'en as un, Potter. »

Je lui adresse mon sourire le plus hypocrite, et il me fusille du regard. Les autres semblent attendre que commence le carnage.

« Et selon toi, quel est mon défaut ?

- J'ai dis un problème, Potter. S'il fallait que je cite tes défauts, on en aurait jusqu'à demain.

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on parle des tiens ? »

Le Maraudeur se dresse comme il peut et se fait menaçant. Même pas peur.

« Calme-toi, James, tu vois bien qu'elle te provoque. »

J'éclate de rire, un rire gras et moqueur.

« Même pas… Si je te provoquais, crois-moi, tu aurais déjà craqué. Non, là, tu vois, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que je te propose mon aide.

- Ton aide ??

- Ca y est, t'as réglé ton appareil auditif ? Oui, Potter, je parle bien de t'aider. T'aider à conquérir la rousse de ton cœur. »

Il me regarde avec suspicion, mais je vois bien qu'il est très intéressé par la suite.

« Vois-tu, mon cher James, je partage mon dortoir avec la préfète depuis ma première année. »

Ca y est, il mange presque dans ma main, le prétendant éconduit.

« Et je peux même te dire que nous sommes plus d'une dizaine à penser que Lily Evans a craqué pour toi depuis belle lurette… »

Il manque de s'étrangler, le pauvre, et ses amis me regardent méchamment, comme s'ils croyaient que je jouais avec le cœur du pauvre Potter. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre.

« Mais de deux choses l'une : Lily n'est pas du genre à s'avouer facilement ce genre de sentiments, et on ne peut pas dire que tu t'y prennes de la bonne manière. Franchement, Potter, les phrases de séducteur à deux balles, c'était quand t'avais douze ans, mais plus maintenant ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un coup d'œil en direction de Sirius en disant cela, et ce dernier me regarde avec dégoût. Il a compris l'allusion, le beau brun.

« Et je fais comment, alors, pour draguer Lily ? Il faut bien qu'elle me remarque.

- Le problème, Potter, c'est qu'elle te remarque trop. »

**000**

Nos yeux sont embrouillés, nos regards flous, nos lèvres tremblantes. Il pose une main dans mes cheveux, s'emmêle les doigts et fait des nœuds. Je baisse la tête. Il l'attire contre son torse, et la chaleur m'envahit. A nouveau, le paradis. Il jure de ne plus jamais m'abandonner en enfer, je ne dis rien. L'émotion, sans doute. Jake s'est enfin excusé, et nous voilà enlacés, rassurés de nous retrouver. Nous rentrons dans le château, souriant béatement, et je me sens presque heureuse. J'aperçois Lily, quelques mètres plus loin, et nous la rejoignons pour faire causette. Les Maraudeurs passent en coup de vent dans le couloir, et là, je vois le visage de la préfète se décomposer.

« Un problème ?

- Non, je… Depuis quand Potter ne me harcèle plus ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- Bah, qui sait… Tu devrais en profiter, pour une fois qu'il ne t'empêche pas de tourner en rond. »

Elle acquiesce, encore étonnée, et nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de potions. Je souris intérieurement. Il faudra que je parle à Jake de plan diabolique que j'ai mis en place… Je lui souris, il me sourit, nous nous quittons. On croirait presque un couple parfait d'adolescents pleins d'hormones. Je m'assieds près de Deliah, et elle me demande aussitôt des nouvelles d'Owen. Elle a faillit me faire une crise de jalousie en apprenant que j'avais passé un mois à Cannes avec lui et ses parents… Cependant j'ai pu la renseigner sur un tas de détails intéressants…

**000**

**000**

_Octobre 1975_

« Tu peux pas faire attention ! »

Terrence Ush me fixe méchamment.

« Désolée. »

Mais tout dans ma voix indique que je ne le suis pas du tout. Ce crétin me toise un instant, puis son visage s'orne d'un sourire moqueur.

« Glenn Grove. Tu m'as manqué mon amour… Et ton petit Jake, comme va-t-il ? »

Je ne réponds pas. S'il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il fasse vite, je suis plutôt pressée.

« Je parie que t'es sortie avec lui et que c'est depuis ça qu'il est devenu homo ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent… Comment ose-t-il, ce connard ?? Mon poing se serre. J'ai des envies meurtrières. Mais j'ai déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça, j'ai intérêt à me la fermer.

« Alors, ça fait quoi, de coucher avec un gay ? »

Mon poing part tout seul. J'ai à peine le temps de voir du sang gicler du nez de Terrence, que déjà je me retrouve à terre. Tout va trop vite. Il m'écrase l'estomac, et un haut-le-cœur me prend. Je lui balaye ses jambes. Il est déséquilibré. J'en profite pour me relever. Je m'apprête à lui envoyer un deuxième coup, dans l'entrejambe. Mais Terrence est plus rapide. Il m'éclate contre le mur, et la douleur me transperce l'épaule. Mais je suis aveuglée par la colère, je ne ressens presque rien en quelques secondes à peine. Je lui cogne le tibia avec mon pied, et il crie comme une gonzesse.

« Par Merlin ! »


	3. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Ndla:** Je tiens juste à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'envoyez, c'ets vraiment à ça que je carbure alors ça me fait super plaisir! J'ai mon premier concours blanc demain, alors j'ai peu de temps à vous consacrer, mais dès que ce sera fini, je prendrai le temps de répondre aux reviews que vous m'envoyez ! Continuez à m'encourager, ça me permet d'écrire plus encore !

**000**

**000**

**3. Smells Like Teen Spirit **(Nirvana)

_Je lui cogne le tibia avec mon pied, et il crie comme une gonzesse._

_« Par Merlin ! »_

Le temps s'est arrêté. Nous nous retournons vers le groupe de premières années qui vient d'arriver. Terrence s'enfuit, comme un lâche… et je fais de même. Je me dirige tout droit vers la forêt interdite. L'arbre. Je sais qu'aller à l'infirmerie ne fera que m'apporter des ennuis, même si la douleur est intenable. Mon épaule est déboîtée, je mets le temps pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai l'impression de voir flou, et des taches blanches viennent parsemer ma vision. Je marche comme une alcoolique, et je tremble de partout.

Le chien est là. Il me regarde avec intérêt. Je n'ai pas la force de lui sourire.

« Vas-t-en, le chien. C'est pas un beau spectacle. »

Il ne bouge pas, et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas hurler ni m'évanouir. Je regarde l'arbre, et je me crispe. Je sais ce que je dois faire, c'est la meilleure solution. En tout cas la moins pire. Ma main tient mon bras en place. Je frissonne de peur. Le chien aboie, comme inquiet. Et là, je me lance. Je m'écrase volontairement contre l'arbre. Violemment. Mon épaule se remet en place avec un craquement effrayant, et je hurle de douleur. Un cri presque inhumain. Le chien hurle à son tour, sans doute surpris et apeuré.

« Bordel… »

Les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues, je vois de plus en plus flou, et puis… plus rien.

Une main douce, qui me touche le front. Des cheveux qui me chatouillent le visage. Une odeur masculine, raffinée, agréable. Jake ? Non. Owen ? Je ne pense pas. Qui est-ce ? Où suis-je ? Tout est noir.

Le chien me scrute de son regard de… chien. Ma montre m'indique que je ne suis tombée dans les pommes que dix minutes. Et le plus étrange, c'est que la douleur, à mon épaule ou dans mon poignet, même celle de mon estomac, a presque disparu. Pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que le chien est resté là, comme un gardien, qui me surveille ou me protège. Un bon chien de garde. Mais ai-je rêvé ? Y avait-il quelqu'un à mes côtés, pendant que j'étais inconsciente ?

« Il m'a bien amochée, l'enculé. N'est-ce pas, le chien ? »

Je le caresse doucement, de ma main gauche, la valide. J'observe la droite. Elle ne me fait presque pas mal, comme si un sort avait été jeté, mais le poignet est cassé.

« Il faudra que je demande à Owen de réparer ça… »

Le chien grogne. Il est bizarre, ce chien. Owen est futur médicomage, il s'y connaît un minimum.

« Ben quoi, toi aussi t'es raciste des Serpentards ? Alors tu vaux pas mieux que Black et ses petits potes. »

Il grogne à nouveau, et fait mine de m'attaquer. On dirait qu'il veut jouer.

« D'ailleurs, si un jour tu le vois, fais-toi plaiz', attaque ! Tu veux une description ? Alors, euh… Grand. Brun. Ténébreux. Un air de rebelle à la noix. Et super beau. De toute façon tu peux pas le louper, y a toujours une traînée de pouffiasses qui le suivent à la trace. »

Le chien ne bouge plus, il aboie comme s'il riait, c'est plutôt étonnant.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi je déteste un beau gosse comme lui ? Pourquoi je ne lui cours pas après, comme toutes les autres ? »

Je rigole d'un rire amer.

« Et surtout, pourquoi je parle à un chien ? »

Je soupire, assise contre le tronc d'arbre. J'ai encore le temps avant le couvre-feu, cette fois. J'ai zappé le repas du soir, mais c'est pas grave. J'avais pas faim.

« C'est compliqué, les humains, hein le chien ? Si tu veux tout savoir, j'aurais pu… j'aurais pu craquer, comme toutes les autres. Je me demande pourquoi il s'est intéressé à moi, d'ailleurs. »

Je me retourne vers la bête, qui semble m'écouter avec intérêt.

« Seulement, il y avait Jake. »

Le chien aboie, mécontent, ou c'est ce qu'il me semble.

« Et Jake, on pouvait pas le louper. Sauf que ça s'est pas passé comme il fallait. Et j'en suis très heureuse. Sinon je l'aurais pas eu, mon meilleur ami. »

On dirait qu'il attend une suite à l'histoire, le mécréant.

« Et si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça ? C'est ce que tu te demandes, je parie. Eh oui. Si Jake n'avait pas été là. »

Je lui adresse un regard à moitié triste, à moitié moqueur.

« Je serais sortie avec Black. Il m'aurait jetée après deux semaines. Et je me serais retrouvée entièrement seule. »

Le chien penche la tête sur le côté, on dirait qu'il n'est pas satisfait.

« T'as raison. Ça n'aurait même pas duré deux jours. »

**000**

Slughorn se retourna brusquement.

« Monsieur Black ! Monsieur Potter ! Mon cours n'est pas un salon de thé ! Puisque vous n'êtes pas capables de bien vous tenir avec un partenaire choisi personnellement, je ne vois qu'une solution. Potter, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous ferez la paire avec mademoiselle Jones. »

Je me raidis sur ma chaise. Si Deliah n'est plus avec moi, mais avec Potter, ça veut dire que…

« Grove, allez rejoindre Black à son banc !

- Monsieur, s'il-vous-plait, tout mais pas ça ! »

Des rires retentissent dans la salle, et Slughorn me fusille du regard. Black prend un air dégoûté en me voyant arriver, et évite de me regarder en face. Ça me fait bizarre d'être si proche de lui, après avoir pensé tout haut que je le trouvais beau, et que si Jake n'avait pas été là, je serais sûrement devenue l'une de ses conquêtes. On dirait qu'il lit dans mes pensées, parce qu'il m'adresse un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-charmeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, encore ? Slughorn repart dans ses monologues, et je me perds dans mes pensées. L'odeur que j'ai sentie dans mon rêve revient hanter mon esprit. J'ai toujours aimé les garçons qui sentaient très bon… C'est enivrant, et surtout très agréable. Dans ma période Jake, je lui empruntais tout le temps son deo, histoire d'avoir son odeur constamment sur moi. Je me perds dans mes pensées, pendant que, de l'autre côté de la salle, Potter demande à Deliah si ma stratégie fonctionne. Ce qui est le cas, bien sûr. Lily nous parle de plus en plus de lui, un air vexé par son indifférence soudaine.

Un avion en papier atterrit sur ma table de travail. Je sens le regard de Sirius, et je ne l'empêche pas de lire. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Deliah m'a écrit le mot suivant :

_Jake est super jaloux, il m'a dit que tu t'étais trouvé un nouveau confident ! C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas là au repas ? Dis-moi tout ! Un mec ? Il est comment ? Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?_

Je pouffe de rire, évitant d'attirer l'attention du professeur. Deliah, toujours à essayer de me caser. Elle dit que c'est pour me rendre la pareille, vu que je la renseigne sur Owen. Je réponds, sur la même feuille.

_Il est grand, brun, avec des yeux gris, et il est très très beau. Tu serais jalouse. Nous en sommes au stade des caresses… Et ça devient sérieux, on traite de sujet importants et très intimes ! Et je peux dire qu'il ma vue dans les pires conditions, pourtant il reste…fidèle. _

J'ai envie d'éclater de rire en me relisant, et j'ai l'impression que mon voisin aussi. Je renvoie l'avion chez Deliah, mais c'est James qui l'intercepte. Merde. Je le vois lire la réponse, Deliah essayant de le récupérer, et se marrer en silence. Merde, merde, merde. Il adresse un regard à Sirius, et tous les deux se sourient malicieusement. Ma réputation est foutue. Les pires rumeurs vont courir sur mon dos dès ce soir. J'ai plus qu'à me planquer. Je me retourne vers le tableau, et enfonce mon visage dans mes mains, désespérée. Pourtant, l'avion revient.

_James promet de ne rien dire si tu continues à l'aider avec Lily._

Je suis surprise que Potter ne prenne pas l'avantage. Je l'aurais aidé gratuitement, pourtant. Je me tourne vers James, et je lève le pouce en signe d'accord. Il me fait un sourire radieux, et ça me surprend. On dirait qu'il est sincère.

**000**

« Euh… Glenn ?

- Quoi, Lily ?

- J'aimerais te poser une question…

- … Oui ?

- Est-ce que… Par hasard… Enfin… C'est juste que, je t'ai vue avec Potter, pendant le cours de potions, quand vous vous envoyiez des avions… et… Je me demandais si tu étais… intéressée ? »

J'évite de rire. Tout mon plan serait compromis.

« Je suppose que ça ne t'embêterait pas si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu as eu tout le temps d'accepter de sortir avec lui, alors c'est normal qu'il veuille un peu passer à autre chose, non ? »

Lily est livide. Elle bredouille quelque chose, me donne sa bénédiction avec tout le mal du monde, et retourne dans son dortoir. Justement, voilà les Maraudeurs qui descendent. Je rejoins Potter, un sourire vainqueur sur mon visage.

« L'étape 2 est en route ! Maintenant que Lily a remarqué ton absence, donc ton existence, il est temps de lui montrer ce qu'elle loupe. En faisant semblant de t'intéresser à moi, tu vas faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La rendre jalouse. Et lui montrer que tu as changé, que tes préjugés sur les Serpentards s'estompent, et que tu ne fais plus tout ce que tes amis te demandent.

- Comment ça ?

- Tout le monde sait que si les Maraudeurs ne peuvent pas me voir en peinture, c'est principalement à cause de Sirius… »

L'intéressé me défie du regard. Je ne relève pas.

« En gros, tu vas lui prouver que toi aussi, tu as une capacité de réflexion indépendante de celle de ton meilleur ami. Si une fille, pour sortir avec toi, doit d'abord passer par ton groupe, forcément, ça rebute.

- J'y avais jamais pensé…

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Black me jauge d'un air suspicieux.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas vraiment intéressée, Grove ?

- Moi ? N'oublie pas que je suis déjà prise, Black. »

Les Maraudeurs rigolent. Ils se moquent de moi, ma parole ?

« Il est si parfait que ça ? Même pas un petit défaut ?

- Euh, si, la pilosité. »

Ils rigolent à nouveau, ne comprenant sans doute pas où je veux en venir. Ils n'ont pourtant pas l'air surpris. Black reprend la conversation. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que les Maraudeurs et moi, ça commence à coller. En tout cas, plus d'envies meurtrières dès qu'on se croise. C'est un bon début, je trouve. Et là, je me dis que tout ça, c'est quand même grâce au chien. Le Sinistros aura effectivement chamboulé mes habitudes.

« Il parait que c'est toi qui a cassé le nez de Ush… C'est vrai ?

- Oui… Mais je ne m'en suis pas tirée indemne.

- Pourtant, ça ne fait qu'une semaine, et tu as l'air déjà beaucoup mieux…

- Je sais… Ca m'étonne moi-même »

J'ai la bizarre impression que mes réponses sont étudiées avec soin, surtout par Black. Il m'écoute attentivement, peut-être trop. Il cache surement quelque chose, mais après tout c'est dans la nature des Maraudeurs : les maîtres des secrets…

**000**

C'est la dernière heure du vendredi, évidemment nous avons potions, et toute la classe semble prise dans une sorte de torpeur. Lily m'observe du coin de l'œil, puis regarde Potter, qui fait bien exprès de fixer son regard sur moi. Slughorn soupire pour la énième fois.

« Bon, très bien, j'ai compris », annonce-t-il.

La classe retient son souffle. Même Black, à côté de moi.

« Vous êtes tous fatigués, vous en avez marre, et c'est normal, c'est vendredi après-midi. Alors on va faire un compromis. Vous allez bosser, oui, mais sur une potion qui a toujours eu tendance à plaire aux élèves… Amortentia ! Le philtre d'amour le plus puissant à ce jour ! »

Les élèves semblent se réveiller de leur torpeur, et les filles surtout s'émerveillent de cette idée. Bien entendu, il est interdit de l'utiliser au sein du château, mais la fabriquer fait partie du programme de potions.

« La potion ne crée pas réellement de l'amour, bien sûr, c'est impossible. Mais elle peut causer une réelle obsession. L'amour obsessif est quelque chose de très dangereux. C'est pourquoi, avant de sortir de cette pièce, vous serez tous examinés. Quiconque en aura emporté se verra sévèrement sanctionné. L'Amortentia, bien réussi, possède une magnifique couleur blanc perle, et dégage une odeur différente selon ce qui nous attire. Aujourd'hui, vous allez donc travailler chacun sur votre potion, tout en vous entraidant avec votre partenaire. Je vais noter les ingrédients que vous pouvez m'emprunter au tableau, pour le reste vous devriez en avoir. La réalisation de la potion se trouve dans votre livre, à la page 239. Je compte sur vous pour travailler consciencieusement et en silence. »

Fabriquer la potion nous prend plus de temps que prévu, mais s'avère plutôt amusant, surtout lorsqu'on sait à qui chacun l'aurait bien destinée. James à Lily, Lily à James, Deliah à Owen… Slughorn nous annonce la fin du temps de préparation. Il vient féliciter Lily, son élève favorite, et admire les potions des Maraudeurs, réussies. La mienne aussi possède la couleur demandée.

« J'aimerais que vous compariez maintenant les odeurs avec celles de votre voisin. »

Black respire profondément les vapeurs en spirales, et fronce des sourcils.

« Alors. Une odeur de paille, d'essence, et une odeur de… je ne suis pas très sûr. Je dirais une odeur de miel. »

Il attend que je lui cite mes odeurs. Seulement, je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de les sentir. J'inspire un bon coup, puis je penche ma tête au-dessus de mon chaudron.

« Un parfum de chocolat et de noisette. »

Facile. Jake en mange tout le temps. Et puis, j'adore le chocolat aux noisettes.

« Une odeur citronnée. »

La maison. Toujours cette senteur de citron, que l'on sent aussi bien chez moi que chez Owen.

« Et un parfum qui ressemble à un déodorant pour hommes, je crois… Ou une eau de toilette. C'est discret, élégant… C'est raffiné. Je dirais, bois de cèdre et autre chose que je ne distingue pas très bien. J'ai déjà senti ça quelque part, mais j'ai oublié où. »

Je rouvre les yeux, que j'avais fermés pour me concentrer. Sirius me regarde étrangement. Il semble retenir sa respiration, comme figé.

« Quoi ? »

Il secoue la tête, comme pour chasser une idée, et change de sujet. Slughorn est satisfait de notre travail à tous, et nous laisse sortir cinq minutes plus tôt. Enfin, le week-end !

**000**

Jake me harcèle depuis une demi-heure. Mais dès qu'il me pose une question sur l'amant secret, pour rappel, le chien, je prends une nouvelle bouchée de poulet ou je bois une gorgée d'eau. Il commence à enrager, le pauvre.

« Allez, Glenn, t'es vraiment pas sympa… Je suis supposé tout savoir sur ta vie, moi. »

Je m'apprête à répliquer, mais c'est Dumbledore qui me coupe la parole, se levant à la table des professeurs.

« Comme vous le savez tous, le monde de la magie se trouve actuellement dans une période troublée. De nombreuses épreuves nous attendent, cette année encore, que nous traverserons ensemble. Cependant, cela ne nous empêchera pas de conserver notre humeur habituelle. Ainsi, je démens les rumeurs concernant l'annulation de la fête d'Halloween. Cette année encore, les chauves-souris voleront dans la grande salle. Cette année encore, nous dégusterons de merveilleuses tartes à la citrouille. Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier votre repas en paix. »

L'agitation s'empare aussitôt des élèves. Merci Merlin, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de louper la fête d'Halloween ! Mais ma joie disparaît lorsqu'un hibou vient poser une lettre devant moi. Je relève la tête : Owen a lui aussi reçu l'enveloppe bleu pâle. Ça vient de chez moi, et c'est mauvais signe.


	4. No Smoke Without a Fire

**4. No Smoke Without a Fire **(Bad Company)

Je relève la tête : Owen a lui aussi reçu l'enveloppe bleu pâle. Ça vient de chez moi, et c'est mauvais signe. Nous ouvrons nos lettres en même temps. Jake se penche pour lire par-dessus mon épaule, et je ne l'en empêche pas. Le mot qui suit me soulève le cœur.

_« Glenn, j'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard. Je ne m'y connais pas très bien, mais ta tante Rose me dit que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique, en ces temps troublés. Elle a parlé hier au Ministre de la magie, au boulot. Il lui a confirmé que ni les moldus, ni les sorciers ne sont en sécurité._

_De deux choses l'une. Sache tout d'abord que je m'inquiète beaucoup de ton sort, et il en va de même pour ton père. Je suis désolée, mais cette année, je ne souhaite pas que tu participes à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être même que tu resteras à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Nous verrons à Pâques si la situation s'est calmée, mais je pense que tu es plus en sécurité à Poudlard qu'à la maison, même si aucun incident n'a eu lieu dans le quartier depuis la vague de meurtres. _

_La deuxième chose, c'est qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine Rose et Alexis Davis viendront vivre à la maison. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Owen pour le prévenir de la nouvelle adresse de ses parents. En effet, la marque des ténèbres est apparue il y a deux jours au-dessus de la maison de leur voisin, et ils ne sont plus en sécurité chez eux. Travaillant tous deux au ministère, ils feraient une prise de choix pour les mangemorts. _

_Je t'écrirai assez souvent pour te tenir au courant, et tu peux bien sûr m'envoyer de tes nouvelles pour nous rassurer, ton père et moi. _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Ta mère qui pense à toi. »_

Je déglutis. Ma mère n'a jamais été du genre paranoïaque, et je me doute que ces mesures sont prises avec une bonne justification. Je vois Owen qui quitte la salle, et je me lève aussitôt pour le suivre. Je le rejoins dans le parc, où un vent violent me gifle le visage.

« Owen ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Son visage est fermé, il a l'air assez mal en point.

« Oui… Non. J'enrage. Mes parents sont en danger, et je ne peux rien faire. »

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, alors je l'accueille dans mes bras. Il s'y réfugie doucement. Il a compris mon message, je serai là quoiqu'il arrive. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil le chien qui est assis derrière un angle du château. Je me retire des bras de mon cousin, et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Et dans ta maison… ça va ? »

Il sait que la question n'est pas innocente. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants de mangemorts qui résident à Serpentard.

« Plus ou moins. C'est difficile de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, mais ça a toujours été comme ça. Ce qui est le plus horrible, c'est qu'on sait déjà plus ou moins qui rejoindra les rangs du mage noir, et qui se fera tuer par ses propres amis… Je suppose que vous n'avez pas ce genre de problèmes à Gryffondor.

- Non… Nos problèmes à nous s'appellent les Maraudeurs. »

Il sourit de ma blague, mais l'atmosphère reste tendue.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes parents. Ils sont en sécurité dans ma maison. Je ne vois pas qui irait les chercher chez des moldus. De plus, il y a une grosse confidentialité autour de l'adresse de mes parents, tu sais bien que ma mère s'occupe des affaires terroristes, et c'est un métier dangereux, alors ses renseignements sont classés confidentiels. »

Il acquiesce, l'air un peu rassuré. Il repart dans le château, je lui dis que je le rejoindrai plus tard. Dès qu'il a le dos tourné, je vais rejoindre le chien, et je m'installe contre le mur de pierres.

« Alors le chien, comme on se retrouve ? »

Il a l'air content de me revoir, ce clebs. Je pose mon visage contre sa tête, et je hume son pelage. Il sent bon, pour un chien, c'est rare.

« Par Merlin ! »

Je me retire brusquement.

« Mais… c'est ça ! L'odeur raffinée ! Le bois de cèdre, l'eau de toilette élégante… Haha ! C'est pas possible, ne me dites pas que je suis attirée par un chien ! »

Je l'observe en rigolant.

« Tu veux savoir avec qui j'ai fais cette potion, le chien ? Avec cet abruti de Black. La mienne sentait le chocolat aux noisettes, comme Jake, et le citron, c'est l'odeur de chez moi. »

Le chien pose sa tête sur mes genoux.

« La sienne sentait la paille… Comme la maison de campagne de Potter, je parie. L'essence. Parce que Black est passionné par le monde moldu, et surtout les motos, juste pour faire son rebelle. Et le miel. Peut-être une ex qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier ? »

Le chien me fait un regard de travers. Il n'a pas l'air d'approuver.

« T'as raison, le clebs. Sirius ne pourrait pas s'en préoccuper autant. Il est trop occupé à jouer les gros rebelles que pour faire durer ses relations. »

L'animal aboie méchamment. Il doit avoir un problème, ce sac à puces.

« C'est vrai, je devrais me regarder dans un miroir. Je suis trop occupée à essayer de caser mes amies que pour me caser moi-même. On dirait un gros cliché de téléfilm moldu… Ou un bouquin de Jane Austen. Emma l'entremetteuse… Glenn l'entremetteuse. Glenn va d'abord mettre Lily et James ensemble. Ces deux là ont de l'avenir. Ensuite Glenn va rapprocher Deliah et Owen. Ce crétin est trop aveugle pour voir qu'elle ne voit que lui. Et qu'est-ce que Glenn va faire, après ? Se marier avec un chien ? »

Il aboie à nouveau, rigolard.

« Si je t'embrasse, tu te transformes en prince charmant ? »

On croirait presque qu'il attend que j'essaye.

« Non mais tu rêves, là. J'ai déjà embrassé des êtres humains, mais les chiens, ça je ne fais pas. Quoi, ça te surprend, peut-être ? Eh bien oui, la pathétique Glenn Grove n'a pas toujours été misérable et célibataire. »

Les cours vont bientôt reprendre, alors je décide d'abandonner mon confident sur place, et je rentre au château. Quand j'y repense, je n'ai vraiment jamais eu de chance dans mes affaires de cœur.

**000**

Ok. Je flippe à mort. La fête d'Halloween vient de prendre fin, et j'ai commencé à déambuler dans les couloirs pour me plonger dans mes pensées. Et tout semble mort. Il fait sombre, je suis seule, et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me suit.

« Tu le fais exprès ? »

Mon cœur rate un battement, et je sursaute violemment.

« Te promener seule dans un couloir désert, la nuit, pas loin de notre ancien QG ? C'est de la provocation ? »

Je me retourne pour faire face à Terrence.

« En tout cas ça marche. »

Son visage s'orne d'un rictus effrayant. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais nous ne sommes pas loin de la salle de classe vide où nous avions l'habitude de flirter. Merde.

« Dis-moi, c'est parce que je te manquais trop ? Notre petite altercation de l'autre jour ne t'as sans doute pas suffi. Alors tu es venue redemander des coups.

- Je te rappelle que tu t'en es tiré avec le nez cassé.

- Justement. J'ai pas apprécié. »

J'évite son poing de justesse, et je me plaque contre le mur. Mon poignet est à peine guéri, je n'ai pas intérêt à lui envoyer une droite. Alors je fais ce que toute fille ferait dans mon cas : je lui mets mon pied dans les couilles. Et je cours.

« Petite… pute ! »

Il est plié en deux, et moi je fuis l'endroit comme la peste. Mais Terrence s'est déjà relevé, titubant, et il commence à me courir après. Je dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre, je prends le premier couloir sur ma gauche, et je me précipite dans une salle au hasard. Ma baguette. Où est ma putain de baguette ?? Je fouille mes poches fébrilement.

« Où est cette putain de baguette… Bordel… »

Et là, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas seule dans la pièce. Deux respirations se sont arrêtées derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Grove ? »

Je me retourne, et je vois Black et Lupin qui discutent. Sirius est assis sur le bureau du prof, et Rémus est debout contre le tableau. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe involontairement. Bizarrement, me retrouver en leur présence me rassure automatiquement. Je me précipite vers Black, qui recule un peu, étonné. Mais je passe sans le regarder, et je me cache sous le bureau du prof.

« Pour qui me demande, je ne suis pas là ! »

Les garçons ont l'air un peu surpris, mais ne disent rien. Ils n'en ont pas le temps. La porte s'ouvre à la volée, et je sais que c'est Terrence qui l'a ouverte.

« Tu veux quoi, Ush ? »

Sirius a parlé avec mépris, et ça me fait presque plaisir.

« Je cherche mon ex. Vous ne l'auriez pas aperçue ? Petite, brune avec une frange, une gryffi… Une vraie lionne, d'ailleurs. »

Je me retiens d'aller lui foutre une beigne. C'est pas le moment. Remus répond au vert et argent.

« Désolé, il n'y a que nous deux ici.

- Cette petite peste frappe mieux qu'elle en a l'air… Je vous préviens, si vous…

- On a dit qu'on savait pas, Ush. T'enregistres ? »

Ush doit être vexé que Sirius l'ait coupé, mais il ne dit plus rien et repart en sens inverse. Je sors enfin de ma cachette. Black me toise avec dégoût.

« T'es sortie avec ce moche ?

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on parle de tes propres conquêtes, Black ?

- Mais moi je ne l'ai jamais fait avec une Serpy.

- Moi non plus. »

Il ne répond rien, comprenant que Ush et moi n'avions pas été jusque là.

« Merci de votre aide, les gars.

- C'est ça.

- Je suis sincère… Je sais que Terrence n'aurait pas osé s'en prendre à vous. C'est un lâche.

- Tu peux prendre ça comme un payement. Jusqu'à ce que Potter et Evans se mettent ensemble, considère-nous comme tes gardes du corps… »

Je rigole, et étrangement ces paroles me font chaud au cœur. D'autant plus que c'est Black qui les a prononcées. Comme quoi il est peut-être moins cruel que je ne l'aurais cru. Je leur souhaite bonne nuit, et je retourne à mon dortoir. J'ai de quoi cogiter pour la nuit…

**000**

**000**

_Novembre 1975_

Vous voulez tout savoir ? Terrence Ush était le meilleur ami d'Owen. On est brièvement sortis ensemble. Notre rupture s'est très bien passée, nous étions amis. Et puis son père a commencé à fréquenter des gens peu fréquentables… Le futur de Terrence est déjà tracé : après Poudlard, il recevra la marque.

Sirius se place devant moi. Il est grand, imposant, méprisant. Il est beau. Il me tourne le dos, mais je sais qu'il est beau, parce qu'il est toujours beau. Sirius Black est un mec bien. Je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a quelques semaines. Mais oui, Sirius Black est un mec bien.

« Un problème, Ush ? »

Je ne peux pas empêcher ce sourire candide de se dessiner sur mon visage. Derrière Ush, un autre garçon se racle la gorge.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire à Glenn, ça passe d'abord par nous. »

Terrence regarde Remus Lupin avec stupeur. Eh oui mon coco, je ne suis pas seule aujourd'hui ! J'ai mes deux gardes du corps attitrés. Il s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes, et j'éclate de rire. Je sais que ces deux là en tirent encore plus de plaisir que moi, c'est la raison pour laquelle ce petit jeu dure depuis plusieurs jours. De mon côté, je prodigue les meilleurs conseils possibles à Potter pour séduire Lily. Mon objectif : qu'elle accepte d'être sa cavalière pour le bal de Noël !

« Et ton copain, comment il va ? »

Sirius me demande ça sur le ton de la rigolade. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il se doute du subterfuge…

« Euh, très bien, je le vois demain soir. »

A condition qu'il soit là, bien sûr. C'est pas comme si ce chien se doutait que j'avais commencé à régulariser mes visites et que j'allais me poser contre l'arbre tous les vendredis soirs. Sirius a l'air de pâlir.

« Ca ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Oh, si, si. Tout va bien. Euh, Remus, tu viens avec moi, j'ai oublié mon… livre de métamorphose.

- On a métamorphose aujourd'hui ?

- …

- Aaah, oui, c'est vrai, euh, pour le devoir supplémentaire qu'on a reçu avec James et Peter… Hum, bon ben à plus tard alors. »

Je les regarde partir, interloquée. Ils ont un problème ou quoi ?

Aujourd'hui, mon horoscope m'a dit de ne pas sortir de la semaine. Et aussi que le Sinistros serait de mon côté. Je croyais que le Sinistros signifiait la mort ?

Deliah me rejoint dans le couloir. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, agitée.

« Tu m'expliques comment tu fais ? D'abord Jake. Owen. Et maintenant, même les Maraudeurs te mangent dans la main ! Donne-moi tout de suite le nom de ton parfum ! »

J'éclate de rire devant son agression. Je fais semblant de me trouver sublime, et je prends une pose à la Marilyn Monroe.

« C'est mon charme naturel, voyons… »

Deliah me regarde en souriant, l'air compatissant. Elle doit sûrement se dire que ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute si je suis comme ça… Un jour, peut-être, on trouvera un antidote.


	5. Hungry Like The Wolf

**5. ****Hungry Like The Wolf** (Duran Duran)

« She'll make your heart break, she'll give you fever, she'll tell you everything but don't believe her! »

Je fredonne les paroles de Scorpions en me dirigeant vers la forêt interdite. Haute dans le ciel, la lune est à présent pleine.

« She'll make you crazy, she's such a teaser, says you're the only one but don't believe her! »

J'arrive enfin au pied de l'arbre, là où je vais habituellement. C'est drôle comme la routine s'installe vite. Seulement cette fois, le chien n'est pas au rendez-vous. Dommage, j'avais vraiment pensé…

« Aouuuuuh !! »

Je me fige. Oulah. Pas bon, ça. C'était quoi ce bruit ? Je suis presque certaine de l'avoir reconnu mais… Non. Impensable. Un loup-garou, dans la forêt interdite ? Je ne m'étonne pas de ce qu'elle soit interdite, dans ce cas ! Je ne bouge plus, dans l'attente de je ne sais quoi, sans doute une seconde plainte pour vérifier que je n'ai pas rêvé.

« AAAOUUUUH !!! »

Oups. J'ai pas rêvé. Et la deuxième plainte est beaucoup plus proche. Beaucoup beaucoup plus proche… Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, putain ? Allez Glenn, bouge-toi de là !! Mes jambes recommencent à bouger, et je m'apprête à les prendre à mon cou. Mais je me fige à nouveau. Le chien ! Je l'ai entendu aboyer, j'en mettrais ma main au feu ! (ça fait beaucoup d'expressions anatomiques ça…)

« Vas-y Glenn. Tu es une Gryffi, tu es courageuse, tu es forte, tu as une baguette magique ! Et tu peux le faire ! »

Je pénètre dans la forêt, mes membres tremblants, ma baguette allumée, d'une toute petite lumière vacillante, qui me fait même plus peur que les ténèbres. Mais je dois sauver le chien. C'est étrange, mais je le considère presque comme un ami. Et puis on avait un rendez-vous implicite ! J'entends alors un bruit de feuillage, plus proche de moi.

« Le… le chien ? »

Stupeur et tremblements. Ce n'est pas l'odeur agréable de mon drôle de compagnon. C'est l'haleine putride d'un loup-garou en chaleur… Je déglutis. Je tourne lentement la tête, comme dans les films, espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne me laissera pas finir le tour et qu'il me l'arrachera avant. Vous croyez que je devrais crier ?

« Wouh ! Wouh ! »

Je recule vivement, et je vois que la bête en a fait autant. Je suis éberluée. Ce spectacle est surprenant : j'ai en face de moi un spécimen effrayant de loup-garou, attaqué par un chien, LE chien, et par un cerf majestueux… C'est quoi ce gros bordel ? Il faut que je le dise tout haut, c'est plus fort que moi.

« C'est quoi ce gros bordel ? »

Le loup-garou se retourne aussitôt vers moi. Je recule d'un pas. Merde. Merde merde merde ! J'ai ma baguette dans une main, et je recule lentement, lorsque soudain, quelque chose me court dans les jambes et me fait trébucher. Ma baguette pointe sur la chose en question, provoquant un mini-éclair, et alors que mon derrière s'écrase sur le sol, je vois, de mes propres yeux, Peter Pettigrow apparaître…

Le calme est revenu en une seconde. Et soudain, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le cerf, le chien et le loup-garou sont partis plus profondément dans la forêt. Mais Peter est toujours là. Il me regarde d'un air très ennuyé. Il prend quelque chose dans sa poche, que je crois distinguer comme étant sa baguette.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Il pointe sa baguette vers moi. Oh oh. Ça s'annonce mal.

« Oubliettes ! »

**000**

**00**

« Peter ! Q'est-ce que t'as fait ! »

Sirius Black accourut au pied de la jeune fille allongée dans la terre. Elle dormait comme un ange. Et elle en avait tout l'air, une fois assoupie…

« Je… Je suis désolé, Sirius, je ne voulais pas...

- Ecoute Pete, on n'a pas le temps là. Toi, tu vas aider Cornedrue à surveiller Lunard. On a réussi à l'emmener dans la cabane hurlante. Je m'occupe d'elle, puis je vous rejoins.

- Mais Sir', tu es blessé, et…

- Maintenant ! »

Peter s'excusa à nouveau maladroitement, puis s'éloigna en courant. Sirius n'hésita pas longtemps. Il avait besoin d'un bandage sur son épaule gauche, et il devait trouver un endroit où poser Glenn. L'infirmerie était toute indiquée…

Quelques heures plus tard, les premiers rayons du soleil traversaient la pièce immaculée. Rémus et Glenn dormaient dans leurs lits respectifs, et Dumbledore discutait plus loin avec Mme Pomfresh et les trois autres Maraudeurs. La nuit avait certes été mouvementée.

« Peter, je t'en prie, essaye de te rappeler exactement ce que tu as fait.

- Eh bien j'ai, euh, j'ai pris ma baguette… Comme ça… Et j'ai fait un moulinet en disant 'Oubliettes'. »

Ils se tournèrent tous ensemble vers la jeune fille endormie.

« Et puis elle s'est évanouie.

- Bien. Je crois que nous n'en saurons pas plus avant son réveil. Entre temps j'aimerais que nous ayons une petite discussion dans mon bureau. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Pomfresh va bien prendre soin de vos amis. »

« Mmh… »

Les Maraudeurs s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire trois pas que déjà la belle-au-bois-dormant donnait l'air de se réveiller. Ils se précipitèrent à son chevet, laissant Dumbledore et Pomfresh en plan.

« Glenn ? Ca va ? »

Elle cligna des paupières, s'étira doucement, puis fixa les trois garçons, un air intrigué sur son visage.

« Glenn ? Est-ce que tu… te rappelles d'hier soir ? »

Sirius regardait l'adolescente, inquiet. Et brusquement, elle éclata en sanglots.

« Je veux ma mamaan… Mamaaaan…. Booouh…

- Hein ? Heu, Glenn, qu'est-ce que tu… Non, je… arrête de pleurer ! »

Pomfresh s'approcha de la concernée, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

« Je crois, monsieur Pettigrow, que votre sort d'oubliettes a été légèrement modifié…

- Mamaaan….

- Je n'ai vu ce cas qu'une seule fois. Elle est retombée en enfance ! »

**000**

« Hue, hue dada !

- Aie, pas les cheveux ! »

James éclata de rire. Sirius lui lança aussitôt un regard de tueur. Glenn, sur son dos, semblait s'amuser comme une folle.

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui la porte ? C'est à cause de Peter, tout ça !

- Hue !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, hue. Tagada tagada. Voilà, t'es contente ? Aaaah mais mange pas mes cheveux je te dis ! James, fais quelque chose !!

- Désolé Sir'… Pomfresh a dit que ce serait fini d'ici quelques heures. Bon si on bougeait, on risque de nous voir, ici. »

Le brun acquiesça, trop content de pouvoir échapper à une seconde humiliation.

« Cheval cuisine !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

- Cheval cuisiiine ! Miam miam !

- Je crois qu'elle a faim…

- Sans blague, ça fait deux plombes qu'elle me bouffe les cheveux… »

James observait la jeune fille tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines. Elle était plutôt mignonne, comme ça. Un air innocent et candide flottait sur son visage adouci. Elle n'avait plus rien de la fille qui avait rejeté le plus beau des Maraudeurs, de celle qui répliquait avec hargne à leurs piques, sans se soucier des règles de bienséance.

« Tu sais Sirius, c'est peut-être ta chance… »

Le beau gosse souleva un sourcil.

« Quoi ?

- Tu sais, ta chance. Recommencer à zéro là où tu as échoué pour la première fois : lui demander de sortir avec toi.

- Mais t'es malade ? Elle doit avoir à peine trois ans, dans sa tête !

- Tu m'impressionnes, Patmol… D'habitude tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion. »

Le principal concerné marmonna quelque chose et baissa la tête. Bien sûr qu'il aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Mais il ne pouvait pas avec Glenn. Sans savoir pourquoi, une petite voix intérieure lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas, non, pas avec elle.

« Miam miam !

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Socolat !

- Quoi ?

- Socolaaaaat !

- Je crois qu'elle voulait dire chocolat.

- J'avais compris, merci. »

**000**

« J'en peux plus.

- C'est bon, Sirius, tu vas pouvoir te reposer. Elle s'est endormie. »

Glenn avait posé sa tête contre la nuque de Sirius Black, et ce dernier laissa un sourire amusé lui échapper. Les longs cheveux auburn de l'adolescente venaient lui chatouiller le cou, et il sentait sa respiration régulière contre sa peau, sa présence chaude contre son dos, et ses mains serrées qui s'accrochaient encore à ses épaules. Il regrettait presque qu'à son réveil elle ait tout oublié. Mais c'était le seul moyen de préserver leur secret, et le secret passait avant toute chose.

« Sirius, fais-moi un beau sourire !

- Hein ? »

James appuya sur le bouton, et un bruit mécanique résonna dans le couloir vide.

« Jolie photo…

- Brûle-moi ça tout de suite !

- Chut, tu vas la réveiller !

- Donne-moi cet appareil, traître ! Faux-frère ! »

James s'enfuit en courant, et Sirius eut toutes les peines du monde à essayer de le poursuivre avec la belle-au-bois-dormant sur le dos. Au final, James cacha la photo dans un « endroit sûr », et promis à Sirius qu'il ne la montrerait à personne d'autre… Il s'avéra que le charme ne durait pas si longtemps que cela, puisqu'il suffit à la jeune fille de se rendormir pour briser le sortilège. Dès son réveil, tout, ou presque, était redevenu normal.

**00**

**000**

Mon crâne ne m'a jamais autant fait mal. Et Merlin sait que je cogite énormément en cours pour comprendre les paroles du professeur ! Même la pire gueule de bois n'est pas comparable à cette apocalypse intérieure qui me martèle le cerveau. Suis-je morte ? Non, impossible, je n'aurais pas aussi mal. Je suis donc à l'agonie ? C'est ça, je dois être entrain de me vider de mon sang et dans quelques secondes je ne serai plus qu'un tas de cendres. Mais je ne peux pas mourir ! Je n'ai pas fait de testament.

« Ca va ? »


	6. She'd Rather Be With Me

**6. ****She'd Rather Be With Me **(The Turtles)

« Ca va ? »

Urgh, parlez moins fooort ! Mmh, tiens, je crois reconnaître cette voix. Une voix familière, donc. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, il faut que je me dépêche…

« Je lègue ma collection de pots de Nutella vides à Jake… »

Un éclat de rire me fait ouvrir l'œil. Mon gay préféré ! Il me regarde, à la fois inquiet et hilare.

« Jake, tu m'as manquééé… »

Je m'accroche à son cou, il me demande si j'ai bu, et nous rions doucement. Il m'explique que si je suis à l'infirmerie, c'est parce qu'un élève m'a accidentellement jeté un sort d'amnésie raté, alors que je me promenais dans le parc. Heureusement, les Maraudeurs passaient par là et c'est Sirius qui m'a portée jusqu'ici. Ouah. On dirait un roman à l'eau de rose. Encore heureux que nos relations restent purement professionnelles… En parlant de ça, voilà Lily et Deliah qui rentrent dans l'infirmerie. Elles me sourient tendrement en me voyant accrochée au cou de Jake, qui commence à étouffer. J'ai bien envie d'engager un certain sujet avec la rousse…

« Lily ? Si tu vois _James_, tu pourras le remercier de m'avoir _portée_ jusqu'ici ? »

Je lui lance un sourire dentifrice, Colgate ou Email Diamant, au choix, et je pince prudemment Jake avant qu'il ne me contredise. Heureusement, mon meilleur ami n'est pas si con, et il a vu clair dans mon jeu. S'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle Jake est doué, c'est pour comprendre les enjeux 'supérieurs', comme il les appelle, c'est-à-dire de nature amoureuse. Lily, elle, tente de son mieux de garder contenance. C'est qu'elle ne veut pas se montrer faible face à ma tirade, bien sûr. Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, ma petite rousse, et tu verras que tu finiras par tomber tout droit dans les bras musclés du binoclard !

« Oh… euh… oui, je… si je le vois, oui… bien sûr. »

Elle se mord la lèvre et regarde ailleurs. Lily est belle, c'est vrai. Je comprends pourquoi Potter a pu craquer. Et puis elle a un sacré caractère, aussi. Deliah s'approche de moi, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« Glenn, il faut que tu t'évanouisse plus souvent !

- Pardon ?

- Grâce à toi j'ai parlé pendant plus d'une heure à Owen, _toute seeeule_, ici, pendant qu'il te veillait. C'est _gééénial_ non ?

- Et vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- Hm… En fait, de sa situation familiale. Il m'a un peu expliqué, pour ses parents. Bon, et toi, ça va mieux ? Non parce que demain on va à Pré-au-Lard !! »

Et là, mon visage se ferme. Merde, j'avais complètement oublié.

« Je suis désolée, mais ma mère ne m'a pas donné la permission d'y aller, cette année. »

Il leur faut à tous un temps d'arrêt pour prendre conscience de ce que je viens de dire, mais Lily est la première à réagir.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à '_Jaaames'_ de t'y emmener, lui et ses amis connaissent tous les passages secrets de Poudlard, c'est bien connu. »

Elle tourne les talons et s'en va, glaciale.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? me demande Deliah. »

Jake et moi on se lance un regard entendu, et je m'extirpe des draps blancs, avant de courir après la rousse. C'est Jake qui va devoir se charger d'expliquer à Deliah notre délicate situation.

« Lily ! Lily, arrête ! »

Elle ne court pas, mais son pas est rapide et elle ne daigne pas m'adresser un regard.

« Lily, s'il-te-plaît, arrête-toi ! »

Potter ne se rend pas compte de tout ce que je fais pour lui ! Je commence à en avoir assez, des caprices de mademoiselle Evans.

« LILY, BORDEL, CA SUFFIT ! »

Elle se fige sur place, et soudain, s'effondre contre le mur, le visage dans ses mains en coupe. Et merde, je l'ai fait chialer. J'arrive à sa hauteur et je lui relève le menton, qu'elle a tremblant.

« Lily… Crache le morceau.

- P… Pardon ?

- Je veux te l'entendre dire. Dis-moi exactement pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas !

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ou tu ne veux pas le savoir ? »

Elle s'enferme dans son mutisme, et je sens que je commence à perdre patience. Mais il faut que je me calme, sinon mon plan ne marchera jamais. Et après tout, ce n'est pas pour Potter que je fais ça, ni même pour garder mes gardes du corps. C'est pour elle.

« Tu veux que je te le dise ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Depuis que James et moi… »

Elle sursaute à l'énonciation de son nom et je soupire.

« On va y aller doucement. Depuis quelques temps, tu ne le vois plus agir de la même manière, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… oui.

- Il a l'ai peut-être plus mature, je me trompe ?

- C'est vrai…

- Et d'ailleurs, il ne te court plus après. »

Elle se mord la lèvre et acquiesce.

« Et toi… ça te manque un peu. Non ? »

Cette fois, elle baisse la tête. C'est un aveu, c'est clair. Il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, maintenant. Je sens qu'on touche au but.

« Très bien. Alors… comment réagirais-tu si je te disais… que James et moi, nous allons ensemble au bal de Noël ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux, sous le choc.

« QUOI ? Vous… vous allez ensemble…

- Je n'ai pas dis que c'était le cas.

- Mais tu… je…

- Cependant, d'après ta réaction, je suppose que ça ne te plairait pas vraiment. Tu as peur que je te le pique ?

- NON ! Pas du tout ! Ca n'a rien à voir, strictement rien à voir. C'est que… j'ai juste peur que Potter te traite comme une aventure d'une nuit, voilà ! »

Aïe. Elle nous a trouvé une bonne excuse, ça va être plus difficile. Je vais la laisser mariner un peu dans ses pensées confuses.

« Et si j'en ai envie, moi aussi ? »

Elle me fixe, interdite, soudain muette, et j'en profite pour la laisser en plan. Entre-temps, il va falloir passer à la phase suivante et lancer quelques rumeurs…

**000**

**000**

_Décembre 1975_

« Devine qui c'est ? »

Les deux mains posées sur mes yeux sont douces, mais masculines, tout comme la voix que j'ai reconnue sans hésitation. Mais cette odeur ne m'est pas tout à fait familière…

« Jake, tu as un nouveau parfum ? »

Il rigole et libère enfin ma vue. Je m'empresse de nettoyer l'eau que j'ai renversée par sa faute.

« C'est un Serdaigle qui me l'a prêté. Ça s'appelle _Nuit sans Lune_, et c'est plutôt cher. C'est sa copine qui le lui avait offert. »

Je mets ma tête dans son cou et je laisse un instant les effluves du parfum m'envahir. Je reviens à mon assiette, perplexe.

« Ca me dit quelque chose… Il s'appelle comment, ton Serdaigle ?

- William Ursel, il est un an au-dessus de nous. Tu sais bien, il joue au Quidditch en tant que batteur. Et il est vraiment pas mal…

- En tant que joueur ou au niveau des muscles ?

- Eh, je n'ai rien dit !

- Tu l'as pensé très fort.

- D'accord, d'accord, je l'admets, il est plutôt… non, il est vraiment beau gosse. »

Soudain, son visage s'illumine.

« Q… Quoi ?

- Tu sais, Glenn… S'il m'a prêté son parfum, alors que c'est un cadeau, ce n'est pas juste parce qu'on est amis…

- Ah ouais ?

- C'est qu'il n'y attache plus beaucoup d'importance, maintenant qu'ils ont cassé.

- Oh, c'est triste.

- Glenn…

- Jake… Enlève immédiatement cette pensée stupide de ton cerveau supposément intelligent !

- Je n'ai rien dit !

- Tu l'as pensé ! Ne nie pas !

- Est-ce un crime que de penser ? Je te trouve très tyrannique, ces temps-ci. Tu sais, tu devrais te trouver un mec…

- Ca suffit, je t'ai dis de ne même pas envisager la chose ! »

Deliah arrive à cet instant, et s'installe en face de nous.

« Je vous trouve bien énergiques. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai loupé un épisode ?

- Il y a que môssieur Welles, parce qu'il est casé, voudrait que tout le monde autour de lui le soit aussi.

- Oh, Jake essaye encore de te caser ? C'est toujours très drôle, en général !

- Deliah, tu n'aides pas du tout, là…

- Qui est l'heureux élu, cette fois-ci ?

- C'est William Ursel, il est dans ma maison !

- Oh, très bon choix, il est vraiment canon ! Et en plus, il s'entretient la musculature au Quidditch… Je suppose que ses performances au lit doivent être plutôt pas m…

- Roh puis merde, vous m'épuisez, tous les deux. Je vais en cours.

- On a encore plus d'une demi-heure de pause, Glenn…

- Eh bien je poireauterai devant la classe ! »

Je me lève brusquement, énervée, et je m'éloigne avec froideur. Je sens ma colère retomber doucement alors que je déambule dans les couloirs. Vraiment, j'aurais dû rigoler avec eux et ignorer leurs remarques, plutôt que de m'emporter de la sorte. J'aurais bien envie de sortir et d'aller rejoindre le chien, mais je doute de le retrouver à cette heure-ci de la journée. Roh, puis c'est idiot, je ne vais pas faire la tête toute la journée et me priver de récréation pour une histoire de mecs ! Je me retourne subitement, prête à courir vers la Grande Salle, mais c'est mon cul qui rejoint le sol en premier. Je me suis heurtée à quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un, galamment, me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Ca va ? »

La voix est grave, le ton inquiet, et les doigts qui accrochent délicatement les miens sont à la fois doux et puissants. Je me laisse aider et je relève enfin la tête, légèrement étourdie. On dirait un film pour pré-adolescentes hystériques.

« Oui, merci… »

Et là, je croise son regard. C'est pas vrai, il manquait vraiment plus que lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu t'es retournée si brusquement que je…

- Ce n'est rien, c'est ma faute. N'en parlons plus. Je euh… je dois y aller. »

Oui, laisse-moi partir avant de remarquer que je suis rouge comme une pivoine ! William Ursel est là, devant moi, encore plus agréable au regard que sur son balai les soirs de match, et je sens son parfum qui enivre mon esprit. Bientôt, je serai incapable de quoique ce soit, alors autant éviter d'avoir l'air d'une attardée mentale devant le beau gosse avec qui Jake me verrait bien.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement ! Bonne chance pour le match, au fait ! »

Je fuis les lieux du crime avec agilité, et je retourne vers la Grande Salle, espérant retrouver mes traitres d'amis. Ce sont pourtant les Maraudeurs qui me dénichent en premier.

« Eh, Grove ! T'as l'air pressé…

- Alors pourquoi tu me fais perdre mon temps, Black ? »

Il me sourit narquoisement, et je lui lance un regard de défi. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes liés par un contrat que nous sommes meilleurs amis pour autant !

« Tu n'étais pas à Pré-au-Lard, la semaine passée. Ush ne t'as rien fait, au moins ? »

C'est Lupin qui m'a posé la question, probablement parce qu'il est le seul à posséder un tant soit peu de diplomatie et de tact.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Ma mère ne m'a pas donné d'autorisation, elle flippe un peu en ce moment, avec ces histoires de magie noire, tout ça. »

Ma phrase leur fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils portent tous à présent ce regard sombre, triste et accablé, et je sens que ce qui se passe au-dehors a des conséquences au-dedans, plus que je ne pouvais me l'imaginer.

« Ah oui, au fait. J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, Potter. »

Le visage de ce dernier s'illumine soudain. Il semble avoir oublié tout le reste, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : Lily Evans. Mais Black s'interpose avant que je dise quoique ce soit.

« On n'est pas vraiment à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ici. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'en parler autour d'une Bièraubeurre, ce soir aux Trois Balais ? »

Le groupe me sourit gentiment, et là, c'en est trop, je me sens fondre. Ils savent tous très bien qu'en cherchant un peu, on trouve facilement des salles plus tranquilles pour parler discrètement à Poudlard. Si Black me propose ceci, c'est clair que c'est pour me consoler de ne pas avoir pu faire la sortie avec tout le monde. Vraiment, je ne les savais pas si attentionnés. J'acquiesce silencieusement, ne sachant que dire, et peut-être trop surprise ou trop émue pour trouver les mots. Les garçons me tapotent l'épaule avant de s'en aller, et Black me souffle à l'oreille :

« Onze heures tapantes, Grégory le Hautain. »

J'en suis toute retournée.


	7. Anything You Want, You Got It

**7. Anything You Want, You Got It** (Roy Orbison)

C'est James qui nous rejoint en dernier lieu, alors que nous en sommes à la moitié de notre première chope. Il est rouge, comme s'il avait couru, et se précipite vers moi avec colère.

« Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lily ! »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, alors je reste bouche-bée, comme les autres Maraudeurs.

« Je l'ai vue ! Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours et elle était complètement sur les nerfs !

- Ah, ça. C'est probablement à cause de la rumeur.

- Quoi ? Quelle rumeur ?? »

Je lui accorde un sourire mystérieux.

« James, ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis Lily dans cet état. C'est toi. »

Le pauvre est complètement perdu.

« J'ai lancé une rumeur, comme quoi tu m'aurais invitée au bal de Noël.

- Pardon ??

- Calme-toi. Lily est sur le point de craquer, voilà tout. Elle est tiraillée entre toutes ses pensées contradictoires, et il va falloir faire le tri. Ça risque de lui prendre un certain temps, mais elle y arrivera, je suis confiante. »

C'est étrange comme je me sens mature et expérimentée, tout d'un coup. Mais c'est vrai. J'ai toujours eu un don pour comprendre le cœur des autres, je crois. Le mien, en revanche… c'est une toute autre affaire. Potter s'est enfin assis et s'est commandé à boire.

« Tu vois, elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est : qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Ses amis, et donc moi ? Ses sentiments, c'est-à-dire toi ? Ou bien ses principes, ses valeurs, tout ce qui fait qu'elle t'a toujours rejeté ? En lançant cette rumeur, elle va se rendre compte qu'elle est terriblement, désespérément jalouse. Je ne crois pas que ça aurait marché avec une autre fille, parce que pour elle je suis supposée être plus sensée et intelligente que toutes tes anciennes et possibles futures conquêtes. En gros, elle se pose des questions, et se dit que quitte à ce que tu sortes sérieusement avec quelqu'un, autant que ce soit elle, et non pas une de ses meilleures amies. C'est là que tu vas intervenir. On va la faire mariner encore un peu, et le moment venu… tu lui proposeras, en toute amitié bien sûr, d'aller avec toi au bal. »

Les quatre garçons m'observent avec intérêt. On dirait que je les surprends, avec ma pseudo-psychologie. Ils ne lisent jamais Cosmo, ça se voit.

« Attends un peu… Pourquoi juste entre amis ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir avec elle si c'est simplement entre amis ! »

Je souris, narquoise. Ce que c'est lent, un mec.

« Ca va la frustrer. Et crois-moi, c'est elle qui te sautera dessus la première ! »

Je vois Potter qui se tortille sur sa chaise, et j'ai soudain l'impression d'avoir pris la place du professeur et de donner la parole à un élève impatient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum… Je me demandais… Comment je fais pour la draguer, pour qu'elle comprenne que j'ai toujours envie d'être avec elle ? »

Je m'étouffe brutalement sur ma bièraubeurre.

« Euh, James… Tu te rends compte que tu poses la question à une fille inexpérimentée alors que tu es supposé pouvoir te taper n'importe quelle gonzesse de Poudlard ? »

Rémus, Sirius et Peter éclatent de rire, tandis que James se tortille toujours autant. C'est Sirius qui prend la parole.

« En général, ce n'est pas James qui va aux filles, ce sont les filles qui vont à James… si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je soupire de dépit. Ces garçons sont irrécupérables. Mais il n'empêche qu'ils me donnent l'impression d'avoir la science infuse en moi, alors pourquoi pas… Black reprend la parole.

« Tu n'as qu'à imaginer ce qui te plairait à toi… »

Il a ce sourire arrogant collé à son visage, et ce regard assuré, toujours un peu moqueur. Black est du genre à se moquer de la vie et de la mort, je crois. Tout n'est qu'une grosse blague pour lui. Les regards appuyés que m'imposent les Maraudeurs me font légèrement rougir.

« Eh bien, tu devrais peut-être commencer par installer le doute en elle, histoire de la rassurer juste après.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il faut qu'elle se pose des questions. D'un côté tu lui dis que tu es son ami, et de l'autre tu agis comme son amant, sans jamais vraiment franchir la ligne. »

Regard d'incompréhension. Il est con ou il le fait exprès ?

« Bon, je vais te montrer un exemple. Qui est le plus expérimenté dans le domaine parmi vous ? »

A l'instant même où je pose la question, je réalise que je me suis moi-même foutue dans le pétrin. Sirius se rapproche de quelques centimètres de moi, sûr de lui. Bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Je prends alors la meilleure décision que je puisse prendre : je place sur mon visage mon merveilleux masque d'indifférence. Et c'est parti.

« Par exemple, il faut te dire que tu vas probablement danser avec elle, et il y aura sûrement un slow ou deux à partager. Black, mets toi debout devant moi. »

Nous nous levons tous les deux, et je pose mes mains derrière sa nuque. J'éradique aussitôt toute pensée illogique qui pourrait se présenter à mon esprit, et je me force à ne pas croiser son regard.

« La danse est l'un des meilleurs moyens pour draguer en toute impunité. Ça fait partie du jeu. Le slow, dans notre cas, est l'une des danse les plus rapprochées, et donc les plus utiles à ce genre de desseins. Imagine que Black est toi et que je suis Lily. Tu poses tes mains sur elle, forcément, mais pas n'importe où. »

Je prends les mains de Sirius délicatement, comme si elles étaient en porcelaine, et je les place sur mes hanches. Je n'ose toujours pas le regarder en face. Sirius est ce genre de personnage intimidant, dont on se dit qu'il ne fait pas partie du même monde que nous. J'ai toujours un peu peur de sa réaction, sans doute parce que nos relations n'ont jamais été amicales avant. Les hostilités sont finies, mais j'ai du mal à trouver un lien de remplacement. Puisqu'il n'est plus mon ennemi, peut-il être mon ami ?

« De temps à autres, descends un peu plus vers ses fesses, sans pour autant poser tes mains dessus, si tu veux éviter la baffe magistrale. Tu peux aussi, par exemple, te pencher vers elle, comme si tu allais l'embrasser, mais ne pas le faire jusqu'au bout. Ou bien encore poser ta tête dans le creux de son cou, et lui faire sentir ta respiration sans pour autant toucher sa peau, comme ceci… »

J'approche mon visage de la nuque de Sirius et je laisse ma respiration se répercuter sur sa peau. Mes cheveux le chatouillent légèrement, sans plus, et, soudain, une odeur m'enivre. Une eau de cologne que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. _Nuit sans Lune._ Sirius porte le même parfum que William Ursel. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Je me retire aussitôt, et tandis que je tente de cacher mon trouble, je remarque celui de Black. Il me lance un de ces regards, comme s'il allait soudainement me plaquer au mur et m'embrasser avec fougue. Je fronce les sourcils, et il détourne aussitôt la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

« Tu as saisi, James ? Tout est une question de dosage. »

Je me rassois à la table, Sirius fait de même.

« Il faut lui faire croire à chaque instant qu'il va se passer quelque chose, et au dernier moment, s'arrêter. Elle va finir par douter, se poser des questions, se sentir perdue. Et c'est là que tu passeras enfin à l'acte : elle se sentira rassurée, et elle aura l'impression que c'est pour le mieux. »

Je m'arrête enfin, et je porte mon verre à mes lèvres. Les garçons me regardent en silence, interloqués, voire admiratifs. Rémus esquisse un sourire en coin.

« Inexpérimentée, hein ? »

**000**

Il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose. Je suis enfant unique, et mes parents sont plus que souvent absents. Conclusion ? Il me fallait une baby-sitter permanente. C'est le père d'Owen qui a demandé à sa petite sœur de veiller sur bébé-moi puis enfant-moi. Il fallait que ça reste dans la famille, et surtout, entre sorciers, histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. La sœur du père d'Owen s'appelle Mélisande. Elle étudiait la psychomagie auprès d'une espèce de charlatan qui écrit des niaiseries pour les lectrices de Sorcière-hebdo. Mélisande n'était pas particulièrement belle, mais elle était passée maîtresse dans l'art de la séduction. Détrompez-vous, elle ne m'a rien appris. Mais l'observation finit parfois par payer, et aujourd'hui, j'ai beau ne pas être douée pour la drague, je suis toutefois très douée pour l'analyser chez les autres. Ça me fait penser que je devrais peut-être écrire à Mélisande, je l'ai un peu délaissée ces derniers temps.

« Aouch ! Deliah, t'es complètement tarée ? Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées, il fallait bien que je te réveille… »

Elle me prend le bras et m'entraîne violemment vers une statue, où tente vainement de nous cacher. D'accord, c'est l'heure des confidences.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Il faut que tu m'aides.

- Je t'écoute…

- Le bal se rapproche dangereusement. Très dangereusement. »

On dirait qu'elle me parle d'une panthère ou d'un tigre à l'affut.

« Et ? »

Elle prend un air choqué, et commence à me secouer avec brutalité.

« Aaaah, mais arrête !

- Glenn, ressaisis-toi ! Le bal ! B-A-L ! On n'a pas de cavalier, on n'a pas de robe, pas de chaussure, pas de coiffeur, pas de carrosse réservé, nada ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute, on te voit de moins en moins, tu traînes beaucoup trop avec les quatre apollons… »

Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. J'étais tellement concentrée sur le couple James / Lily que j'en ai oublié ma propre existence de pauvre célibataire.

« Bof, c'est pas bien grave, j'irai avec Jake, comme prévu.

- Mais… et moi ?

- Je suppose qu'Owen ne t'a pas invitée ?

- Tu fais exprès de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

- Deliah, Owen n'est pas du genre à inviter une fille. Il est du genre à se faire inviter. Il attend ensuite de trouver celle qui lui plait parmi les candidates et hop, il l'emballe.

- Mais c'est…

- Typiquement masculin. Laisse-tomber Owen pour le bal, Deliah. Trouve-toi un mec qui en vaille la peine. Tu le séduiras en dehors de la danse, parce que crois-moi, il peut être un vrai connard quand il s'y met. Et à chaque soirée officielle où je l'ai vu, il ne s'est pas retenu.

- Mais je croyais qu'il… Enfin que…

- Deliah. Ecoute-moi bien. Je sais bien qu'il est mon cousin. Je sais aussi qu'il est très beau, très classe, et juste ce qu'il faut de viril. Je sais parfaitement qu'il est attentionné, drôle et agréable. Mais n'oublie pas une chose : c'est un Serpentard. »

Elle me lance un regard perdu, comme si cette évidence lui avait échappé tout ce temps, et que je venais de la réveiller d'une claque bien sentie. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules, espérant la réconforter par ce contact.

« Owen est un ami formidable. Mais pour le reste, je ne préfère pas me prononcer. »

Elle baisse la tête, je crois qu'elle m'a comprise.

« Allez viens, on va en cours. Ça tombe bien on a Histoire de la magie, on va pouvoir discuter du bal et des derniers couples… »

Elle esquisse un faible sourire, preuve de sa bonne volonté, mais je sens bien qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur à rigoler. Ses pensées sont forcément sur Owen, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Après deux heures intensives de parlotte, puisque en effet nous avions Histoire de la Magie, je me retrouve à passer le repas de midi le plus exaltant de cette année à Poudlard. En effet, les évènements s'enchaînent à la vitesse de la lumière.

En premier lieu, le hasard me fait rencontrer un visage familier tandis que je quitte la salle de cours : William Ursel, le beau joueur de Quidditch qui porte le même parfum que Sirius Black, et avec qui j'ai vécu une collision il y a quelques jours à peine. Il me sourit de son sourire ravageur, je papillonne des yeux niaisement et lui fait un signe de la main, complètement sous le charme. Merlin, mais que m'arrive-t-il donc ? C'est Jake qui va être content… D'ailleurs, vu le regard moqueur de Deliah, je sens qu'il va vite être au courant. Je me demande si Will a une cavalière pour le bal ?

C'est ensuite Terrence Ush, je rappelle qu'il s'agit de mon ex devenu violent, qui s'approche de moi. Malheureusement les Maraudeurs sont bien trop occupés à draguer un groupe de Poufsoufles en chaleur que pour s'occuper de mon cas, et ni le regard de Black ni celui de Lupin ne tombent sur l'étrange couple que Terrence et moi formons. Mince. Il va falloir que je me défende seule.

« Glenn…

- Je ne te permets pas. C'est Grove pour toi. »

Sa mâchoire se crispe. J'ai le don pour mettre les gens à l'aise, ça se voit.

« Très bien. Grove. Il faut qu'on parle. En privé. »


	8. Trouble

**8. Trouble** (Shampoo)

« Très bien. Grove. Il faut qu'on parle. En privé. »

Il jette un regard mal à l'aise vers le Maraudeurs. Bien sûr, 'en privé' ça veut dire sans les beaux gosses qui me servent de gardes du corps. C'est implicite, mais parfaitement clair.

« Maintenant ? »

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui me prend de poser la question, c'est vraiment stupide, surtout que je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter. N'est-ce pas ?

« Non, ce soir. 23h, devant l'entrée de…

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ? Tu as intérêt à venir, sinon le secret de ton pote Jake ne va pas faire long feu… Et que dira sa maison, lorsqu'ils apprendront que leur camarade ne peut pas sortir avec toi, puisqu'il n'est pas intéressé par les filles ?

- Si j'accepte de venir, c'est à une condition. JE choisis l'endroit du rendez-vous.

- Je t'écoute ? »

Il n'a pas l'air surpris de mon audace. Je suis sûre qu'il s'attendait déjà à ce que je ne refuse pas : ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre, je suis trop curieuse, et j'ai trop tendance à vouloir prouver ma valeur de 'lionne'.

« A la lisière de la forêt interdite.

- Parfait. Et viens seule, je t'en prie.

- Ca vaut pour toi aussi, serpent. »

Il grimace d'un air méchant, et s'éloigne enfin. La forêt interdite reste pour moi l'endroit le plus sûr : je compte bien entendu sur le chien pour être présent au cas où les choses tourneraient au vinaigre. Les Maraudeurs sont toujours plongés dans les décolletés accueillants des jolies Poufsouffles, et je me décide à quitter la table des Gryffondors pour rejoindre Jake avant les prochains cours.

« Je n'en dors plus.

- Pardon ?? »

Je me retourne avec brusquerie pour savoir qui m'a parlé sur ce ton désespéré et pour prononcer une phrase aussi étrange vu le contexte. Quel contexte, d'ailleurs ? Mon interlocuteur me surprend : William Ursel, encore et toujours lui.

« Oh, Will ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est inadmissible ! Tu m'appelles déjà par mon surnom, et moi je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille… »

Je ris faiblement à cette blague volontairement idiote, et il me sourit en retour.

« C'est Grove, Glenn Grove ; je réponds, un peu à la James Bond.

- D'accord. Va pour Glenn, alors. »

Il me tend la main, et je remarque que c'est la seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci je ne me suis pas lamentablement étalée devant son beau visage. Je la serre sans hésitation.

« Glenn, je voulais te demander quelque chose qui va probablement t'étonner vu qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment… »

Espère-t-il m'amadouer avec son sourire Colgate ? Non parce que ça marche totalement !

« Disons que tu m'as l'air d'une fille intéressante, et je ne me suis pas encore vraiment décidé alors… Bon, je me lance. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal ? »

Je sursaute d'étonnement. Quoi ? Merlin, je rêve ou William vient de m'inviter ?

« Je… euh… c'est surprenant, en effet… »

Je fais durer un peu le suspens, histoire de le faire poireauter. Que c'est drôle ! Non, pas tellement, en fait, il risque de changer d'avis entre-temps.

« Mais pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas encore de cavalier, alors oui ça pourrait être bien d'y aller à deux. »

Le soulagement se lit sur son visage angélique, et il me sourit chaleureusement. Je me demande si ce mec a eu un entraînement spécial, plus jeune, pour apprendre à faire passer toutes sortes d'émotions les plus diverses à travers ses sourires…

« Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je t'attendrai au pied de l'escalier, comme le veut la coutume ?

- J'y serai. »

Je tente un sourire à sa manière, vraisemblablement raté, et m'éloigne enfin pour de bon. Les Maraudeurs, qui ont apparemment fini de faire mumuse avec les jolies filles, me rejoignent dans le hall d'entrée. James est tout sourire, et vu que c'est communicatif, les quatre apollons (ou trois, en fait) doivent penser que je suis heureuse de les voir. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Absolument pas ! Je sais, c'est pathétique d'essayer de se convaincre soi-même quand on est face au fait accompli. Je suis heureuse de les voir. Point, à la ligne.

« Glenn, Glenn, écoute-ça ! J'ai parlé à Lily tout à l'heure, et j'ai fait comme prévu ! J'ai démenti la rumeur et lui ai proposé de venir avec moi au bal en tant qu'ami, et… devine quoi… elle a accepté !! »

Il me fait un direct-live de la danse de la joie vitesse 4 accompagnée de deux saltos triples axels, et lorsqu'il se calme enfin, essoufflé, il pose ses mains sur mes épaules comme un grand frère paternaliste.

« Maintenant, il faut s'occuper de toi ! »

C'est presque avec fierté que je réponds :

« Pas la peine, j'ai déjà un cavalier ! »

Les Maraudeurs seront donc les premiers à apprendre la nouvelle. D'ailleurs, ils se regardent les uns les autres, cette information les ayant rendus perplexes. Quoi, ils doutent de mes capacités à me trouver quelqu'un toute seule, peut-être ? Bon, j'avoue que moi aussi, j'en doutais. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des meilleurs partis du Collège me demande lui-même de l'accompagner, alors que deux secondes plus tôt il ne savait pas comment je m'appelais ! C'est dingue, je m'en remets à peine. Je vais faire des jalouses, c'est déjà certain. Mais surtout, j'ai le sentiment satisfaisant de faire un pas en avant après ma malheureuse histoire pathétique avec Terrence. En oubliant la partie où je suis sensée le retrouver cette nuit devant la forêt interdite, bien sûr.

« Et… qui est l'heureux élu ? »

C'est Black qui me pose la question, un air dubitatif sur le visage. Je constate que deux hommes qui portent la même eau de Cologne peuvent cependant posséder des caractères radicalement différents. Si Will est l'ange, Black est le démon. Peut-être la métaphore du Yin et du Yang aurait-elle été plus juste, puisqu'au fond Black est un mec bien, il me l'a déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Et Ursel n'est certainement pas tout blanc non plus…

« William Ursel. »

**000**

Il est 22h et je suis déjà là. Je ne vois le chien nulle part, mais c'est bien parce que je ne compte pas sur lui que je suis arrivée une heure plus tôt. Je suis déjà certaine de voir Terrence venir au moins une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous (je serais presque tentée d'appeler ça un 'rencard') et mon sixième sens hypra-développé m'indique qu'il ne viendra pas sans renforts, juste 'au cas où'. D'où mon avance inhabituelle : je me suis munie de deux armes indispensables, ma baguette et un vieux parchemin froissé au fond de ma poche, et je compte en tirer un maximum avant la venue de mon ennemi favori. En effet, cette fois-ci, le duel se fera à la mode des sorciers, et non comme les moldus. C'est un plan des plus banals, en réalité.

Première étape, je délimite mon espace vital : facile, on va dire qu'il part de cette rangée d'arbres et rejoint le rocher, plus loin, en formant un triangle. Derrière moi, la forêt : ça réduit les lieux que j'aurai à surveiller du coin de l'œil. C'est bon, je visualise le tout.

Deuxième étape, mes sortilèges de défense 'stables'. Je les ai pêchés dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, lieu où je ne m'étais jamais aventurée, auparavant, dans un but autre que celui de parachever un devoir dans l'urgence. Ils vont donc constituer ce que j'appelle ironiquement 'la toile de l'araignée' : un peu comme une bulle de protection, ou la coquille d'un œuf. Malheureusement je manque d'entraînement et de puissance : j'espère vivement que si Terrence s'y heurte une première fois, il renoncera à poursuivre, car je doute que ce dôme de sortilèges ne tiennent plus longtemps et ne survive à une deuxième vague d'attaques.

D'où la troisième étape : mes sorts d'attaque. Ceux-là ne peuvent pas tenir debout tous seuls, je n'en ai pas encore le niveau, mais à l'instar des pics d'un hérisson, ils sont prêts à l'emploi à la moindre secousse, vu que j'ai déjà répété une bonne centaine de fois les gestes et paroles que j'ose prétendre enfin connaître par cœur. Il y a ceux que j'ai récupéré de mes heures de cours, et d'autres que j'ai jugé utiles, piochés autre-part, sur lesquels je mise tout en dernier recours.

Ça y est. Il est 22h45, soit un quart d'heure avant le rencard, et Terrence approche déjà vers moi, vraisemblablement accompagné de deux acolytes. J'ai l'impression d'être observée, mais ce regard ne vient pas de mes trois adversaires. Je suppose que je me fais des idées, à force de devenir parano…

« Bonsoir, _Grove_, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le nom de famille.

- Bonsoir. Tu ne devais pas venir seul ? »

Il se contente de sourire narquoisement. Crétin. Il avance d'un pas, mais je lève aussitôt la main.

« On va éviter les câlins émouvants des retrouvailles, tu veux ? Je risquerais de pleurer comme une madeleine. Alors, qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?

- Bien, je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps. Alors allons-y. J'ai deux informations à te communiquer. On va commencer par la plus logique : je veux que tu arrêtes de te servir de Black et Lupin comme gardes du corps. Je ne te savais pas si lâche, à vrai dire… »

Je manque de m'étouffer.

« Pardon ?? C'est TOI qui viens me dire ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

Mon agressivité n'a pas du plaire, parce que les deux autres tapés du cerveau sortent leur baguette, prêts à bondir.

« Ce n'est qu'une information, je te l'ai dis… Je voulais que tu connaisses le fond de ma pensée, et puisqu'il est devenu si difficile de t'approcher… Tu es une lionne, non ? Alors que dirais-tu d'un combat à l'amiable ? Un duel entre sorciers pour voir lequel de nous deux devrait se soumettre à l'autre… ? »

Il sourit comme s'il venait de balancer la blague du siècle et commence à regarder aux alentours. Je suis sûre qu'il se méfie de moi : il doit penser que je ne suis pas seule, et cette inquiétude me permet de comprendre le but de sa venue : il veut passer aux choses sérieuses ce soir. Mais il croit que je ne m'y suis pas préparée, et cela me laisse une longueur d'avance. Je répète mentalement les sorts que j'ai révisés, mon poing serré sur ma baguette.

« Mais avant toute chose, j'ai une deuxième information à te donner. Je n'aime pas vraiment ce William Ursel. J'ai entendu dire toute à l'heure que tu comptais aller au bal avec lui ? Vraiment, Glenn, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Je ne crois pas, d'ailleurs, que tu devrais aller au bal du tout… »

Je vois. Il a prévu de me gâcher ma scolarité, et probablement ma vie, après ça. Je ne sais pas même pas pourquoi il s'acharne sur moi. En fait, si, je le sais, mais c'est un concept qui me dépasse trop pour que je le comprenne : c'est une question de pouvoir. C'est toujours une question de pouvoir : sur le sexe, sur l'argent, sur le monde… sur les Serpentards. Qu'importe, Terrence me tape vraiment sur le système. Il compte se servir de moi comme exemple : après tout, je suis la cousine d'Owen, et son ex. Il a plusieurs raisons de ne pas pouvoir me saquer, mais je crois surtout que ce qu'il veut, c'est prouver sa force par un rite sacrificiel… Manque de pot, je suis la victime toute désignée. Peut-être aussi a-t-il d'autres motifs ? La folie, la bêtise, la frustration… celle de ne jamais avoir pu obtenir de moi ce qu'il voulait. Celle de se faire dominer par son père tous les jours, par une société de Magie Noire qui empiète sur sa vie. Alors ne suis-je pas le parfait bouc-émissaire qu'il a attendu tout ce temps ? Comme si j'allais me laisser faire ! Je ne suis pas là pour le plaindre, ni pour soigner ses blessures de cœur et réparer les torts paternels d'une éducation trop 'pure' et insensible. Les psychomages sont faits pour ça. Je pointe ma baguette vers sa tête, et je prononce ces quelques mots, sans plus de cérémonie :

« Je crois que la discussion est terminée, Ush. Vas-t-en. Je ne plaisante pas. »

Je sais, c'est très théâtral. Mais je n'espère pas qu'il s'en aille. J'espère qu'il va attaquer. J'espère de toutes mes forces qu'il va attaquer et que son visage va changer d'expression lorsqu'il comprendra que je suis bien plus préparée qu'il ne le pensait. Je rêve de lui faire une démonstration de ma puissance, et sans doute que si Owen était là, il me dirait que j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard, et je répondrais, comme d'habitude, que parfois je pense qu'il a raison.

La réaction de Terrence dépasse mes attentes.

« Expelliarmus ! »


	9. Fire

**9. Fire** (Kasabian)

La réaction de Terrence dépasse mes attentes.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le sort s'écrase brutalement contre une paroi invisible. Ush regarde sa baguette. Puis, il lève son regard vers moi. Il n'a pas encore compris. Il se tourne vers les autres.

« Expelliarmus ! crient-ils en cœur. »

Rien. Juste pour le principe, je souris avec tout le sadisme dont je suis capable. Ils percutent enfin. J'ai envie de rire devant leurs têtes ébahies. Oui, mon vieux, c'est une paroi que tu ne serais pas capable de réaliser tout seul… mais je te jure que quand on a la motivation qu'il faut, tout devient possible. Je me sens surpuissante. Le vent balaye mes cheveux sombres, et là, rien, absolument rien, ne pourrait m'arrêter. Que ce soir me laisse victorieuse ou perdante, je sens que je vais m'amuser…

« Vous êtes ridicules, dis-je pour les énerver un peu plus. Je vous croyais de futurs grands mages noirs, et vous vous contentez de me sortir un sortilège de défense de base ? »

Bien sûr, ce n'est que de la provocation : après tout ce sortilège peut être très puissant si on est capable de l'utiliser intelligemment et avec puissance. Mais il faudrait peut-être rappeler à ces trois là qu'ils ne sont que des élèves de 6e année. Moi aussi, cela est vrai, mais à la différence près que malgré mais airs de débile mentale profonde, je suis capable de grandes capacités magiques lorsque le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Je ne sais pas si c'est la génétique, puisqu'après tout je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mais les Grove m'ont toujours dis que d'après ce qu'ils connaissaient du monde magique, mes pouvoirs s'étaient éveillés assez tôt. C'est quelque chose dont j'aime me vanter, car après tout c'est l'une de mes rares fiertés, et à défaut d'être modeste, je peux prouver ma valeur lorsqu'elle est mise en jeu.

« Ne te fous pas de nous ! Expelliarmus ! »

Cette fois, je sens que ma protection s'est brisée. Bien, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

« Incendio ! »

Ils reculent sur le coup de la surprise : mais je ne suis pas folle, j'ai lancé le sortilège devant eux, pas sur eux. Une ligne de flamme se forme, me donnant une nouvelle protection. Bien, je vais me débarrasser des deux emmerdeurs.

« Petrificus totalus ! »

Le premier se pétrifie.

« Mobilicorpus ! »

D'un coup sec, j'envoie le second s'écraser contre un arbre. Terrence est effaré.

« A quoi tu t'attendais ? je hurle.

- Expelliarmus ! »

Ma baguette vole à deux mètres. Merde. J'ai baissé ma garde, et il avait sûrement prévu le coup. Je me retourne pour chercher ma baguette, mais c'est sans doute le réflexe le plus stupide que j'aie eu.

« Stupefix ! »

Je me jette à terre juste à temps. Le sortilège me frôle les cheveux et se perd dans la forêt. Ma baguette est à exactement 50 cm de ma main. Je rampe à moitié vers elle, mais Terrence s'acharne : sa voix est plus proche de moi, il a avancé.

« Stupefix ! »

J'ai roulé sur le côté, mais il a touché ma jambe gauche : je ne la sens plus. Je suis maintenant couchée sur le dos, et je le vois qui court presque vers moi, sans doute pour m'achever.

« Stupe… »

Une masse sombre fond sur lui. Terrence n'achève pas son sortilège. Je me précipite sur ma baguette et je la saisis sans hésiter. Je me retourne : Ush est écrasé par un énorme chien noir, et je me surprends à soupirer de soulagement.

« Enervatum. »

Je ne compte pas rester unijambiste pour m'enfuir… Le chien se fait apparemment brutaliser par mon adversaire, qui se relève tant bien que mal, griffé au visage et sa chemise déchirée et boueuse.

« Levicorpus ! »

Mon sort suspend Ush par la cheville, et il lâche sa baguette sous le coup de la surprise. Je la prends, et la jette un peu plus loin. Je me tourne vers la scène et je prends une vue d'ensemble. Il faut nettoyer, maintenant.

« Aguamenti ! »

Le feu s'éteint presque aussitôt. Le deuxième acolyte de Terrence se relève enfin de sa chute, et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux, j'ai le réflexe heureux de lancer un :

« Locomotor Mortis ! »

Ses jambes se bloquent aussitôt et il se trouve dans l'incapacité de se déplacer. Avant de partir, je me plante devant mon ennemi de toujours, ou presque, et je lui lance un sortilège de chauve-furie bien senti. Des hurlements se font aussitôt entendre. Je sens qu'il va passer une nuit d'enfer, celui-là.

« Bonne nuit, Terrence. Merci, le chien ! A une prochaine ! »

Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que j'aille me coucher… Deliah va m'en poser, des questions. Le chien noir aboie une dernière fois, et je m'éloigne enfin de cet endroit maudit, un sourire planté sur le visage… Je ne pensais pas que mes réflexes étaient aussi bons. Et je suis plutôt fière de mes capacités à ressortir des sorts rarement utilisés en pleine situation de crise…

**000**

« Glenn ! Glenn ! Réveille-toi !! »

J'ouvre les yeux. Je les referme.

« Laissez-moi dormir encore un peu… Je suis fatiguée, le duel m'a crevée, hier…

- Le… duel ? Alors c'était bien toi ! Hahaha ! J'en étais sûre ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, dans la salle commune. Et pour une fois, les Maraudeurs nient toute responsabilité. C'est l'effervescence ! D'ailleurs les rumeurs disent que c'est toi. J'espère que ça n'ira pas jusque Rusard…»

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux. Deliah est penchée sur moi, et Lily est posée, en retrait. Elle regarde ailleurs : je suis sûre qu'elle pense à Potter.

« Il paraît aussi que tu t'es faite inviter par William Ursel ?? J'en reviens pas !

- Moi non plus… Franchement, Ush, Ursel, les Maraudeurs… qu'est-ce qu'ils me trouvent tous, je me le demande. »

Elle me lance l'oreiller en rigolant. Lily a relevé la tête, un instant, lorsqu'elle a entendu parler des Maraudeurs. Ça se voit qu'elle est frustrée. Mais à part ça elle m'a l'air de nouveau normale, avec moi en tout cas. Elle me sourit comme avant et ne m'ignore plus : c'est le principal. Je crois qu'elle a appris à ne plus se fier à toutes ces rumeurs, maintenant. Et c'est tant mieux pour Potter, peut-être qu'elle va le voir sous un nouvel angle, aussi.

« Allez la marmotte ! On va se prendre un petit-déjeuner de roi et tu vas me raconter ta soirée ! Et en passant, tu peux me remercier d'avoir lavé ton uniforme, parce qu'après ton escapade nocturne, on ne peut pas dire qu'il en soit revenu indemne… »

Je lui fais un bisou sur le front et je file dans la salle de bain. C'est merveilleux, les amis. Il faudra que je pense à remercier Jake de m'avoir poussée dans les bras de Will. Lily de m'avoir permis de rencontrer les vrais Maraudeurs. Deliah… d'avoir lavé mon uniforme !

**000**

Vous voulez savoir comment je suis rentrée au bercail, hier soir ? Il paraît que rien n'échappe aux yeux et aux oreilles de Rusard. Mais c'est faux : les connaissances de Rusard se limitent à ce qui est visible. L'invisible, il ne connaît pas. Poudlard est un château, non ? Et dans un château, il y a forcément des passages secrets. Je dois vous dire qu'après un nombre incalculable de sorties plus ou moins discrètes vers la forêt interdite depuis le début de cette année, j'ai commencé à chercher d'autres chemins où l'on ne risquait pas de me suivre. Et c'est comme ça que, sans vouloir me vanter… ou peut-être juste un peu, je me targue aujourd'hui d'en savoir assez sur les passages secrets de Poudlard pour être digne de fréquenter les Maraudeurs… Chacun connaît leur réputation de fauteur de trouble. Bizarrement, je crois que je commence à apprécier que parfois, on m'associe à eux.

« Glenn, pash moi les croishants, shteuplé. »

Je lève un sourcil moqueur et lui donne le plat. Jake me regarde du loin de sa table, des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il n'est pas le seul à m'observer : les autres élèves me regardent parce qu'ils se doutent que je suis celle qui a torturé Terrence Ush la nuit dernière. D'ailleurs il y a trois chaises vides chez les verts et argents… On se demande qui c'est ! Quant à Jake je lui ai tout raconté ce matin, juste avant de m'assoir pour manger. Et depuis je crois qu'il n'arrête pas de se faire des films ! C'est sûrement parce qu'il est loin de Anton, alors son imagination tourne toute seule. De toute façon il va bientôt le revoir : les vacances commencent le lendemain du bal. Bal qui est… dans trois jours ! Et je n'ai pas de robe. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ??

« Glenn ! Regarde ! »

Les hiboux viennent d'arriver. Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow sont déjà penchés sur la Gazette, qu'ils parcourent fébrilement. Je suis persuadée que les évènements sombres du dehors les concernent, directement ou indirectement. Deux hiboux survolent la table des Gryffondors, un énorme paquet trainant dans leur bec. Ils viennent se poser en douceur devant moi, sans le moindre raté à l'atterrissage. Je les reconnais immédiatement : le premier est la chouette que j'avais offerte à mes parents en première année pour qu'ils m'écrivent souvent, et le second est le hibou des parents d'Owen. Je pose le paquet encombrant à côté de moi, consciente que tous les regards sont posés sur ma personne, et je prends la carte qui l'accompagne tout en donnant une récompense aux deux volatiles.

« _Glenn, ma chérie. Ton père et moi t'avons ramené cette robe d'un week-end en amoureux à Paris. Ta Tante Rose et ton Oncle Alexis Davis vont bien, nous n'avons aucun écho des mages noirs ces derniers temps. Je crois qu'ils se font discrets, mais je pense qu'ils préparent quelque chose de gros. Si j'ai des informations à te communiquer, pense bien à les faire passer auprès de ton directeur. La robe est une pièce de collection Jean-Paul Gaultier, les chaussures viennent bien sûr de chez Christian Louboutin, et le diadème est de chez Cartier. J'espère que tu apprécieras mes choix : après tout il faut bien montrer à la communauté des sorciers que les moldus aussi sont doués pour la haute couture ! Je suppose que tu as entendu l'histoire dix mille fois, mais comme tu le sais j'ai raté mon bal de fin d'année quand j'étais jeune, et puisque je n'y étais pas, je souhaite que le tien se passe du mieux possible, alors accepte ceci comme un cadeau de Noël en avance, d'accord, ma chérie ? A très vite, je compte sur toi pour revenir pendant les vacances avec pleins d'aventures magiques à me raconter._

_Je t'embrasse fort, ton père aussi._

_Ta mère qui pense à toi._ »

Je vais faire une syncope. Est-ce que ce n'est pas le plus beau Noël de ma vie ? Et là, le plafond magique se met à neiger. Je regarde dehors : il neige aussi. Les élèves arborent des visages ravis à la limite de l'idiotie, et ont heureusement oublié mon paquet. Je corrige ce que j'ai dis : _maintenant_, c'est le plus beau Noël de ma vie !

Je sors à peine de la Grande Salle qu'aussitôt je me fais agresser.

« Glenn Grove ! Espèce de…

- Non mais t'es complètement malade ?

- Tu voulais nous faire faire un arrêt cardiaque, hein, c'est ça ?

- Espèce d'inconsciente !

- Si je n'avais pas eu peur pour ta vie, je serais déjà entrain de t'étrangler !

- Gryffondor c'est le courage, pas le suicide !! »

Black me tient par le bras tandis que Lupin pointe son doigt sur moi d'un air paternaliste. Ils m'entraînent tous les deux loin de la foule des élèves, une expression de fureur sur leur visage. Quoique le rictus de Black ressemble à de la fierté si y regarde de plus près. Ils m'observent un instant : je suis béate, sans réaction aucune, et j'ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, ne sachant que dire.

« … De quoi vous parlez ? »

Black m'assène un coup rapide sur le haut du crâne.

« Crétine ! De tes aventures d'hier soir ! Tout le monde est au courant, tu ne croyais quand même pas que ça allait nous échapper ?

- Tu te rappelles pourquoi tu nous as engagés, encore ? Renchérit Lupin.

- Ah… ça…

- Il n'y a pas de 'ah, ça' qui tienne ! Tu l'as rencontré sans rien nous dire, tu t'es jetée dans la gueule du loup et…

- … et tu t'en es sortie avec brio. »

Black est à présent hilare, et Lupin plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Je crois que leur colère était définitivement un masque pour me faire réaliser la stupidité de mes actes. En réalité, Lupin a l'air d'avoir eu peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, et j'en suis réellement flattée et émue, et… Black donne l'impression d'être particulièrement fier de la manière dont je me suis débrouillée. Bizarrement, je suis contente qu'ils réagissent comme ça. On dirait un peu mes deux grands frères, parfois.

« Bon, on va quand même te laisser aller en cours. Mais la prochaine fois, tu nous en parle d'abord ! Compris ?

- Oui, chef ! »

Ils s'éloignent, et je me dirige vers la salle de cours. Tiens, c'est bizarre, une odeur que je connais flotte dans l'air… On dirait _Nuit sans Lune_, mais Sirius vient de partir. Alors c'est probablement le parfum de William. Il ne doit pas être loin ! Je m'apprête à bifurquer dans un couloir perpendiculaire lorsque j'entends des éclats de voix. C'est bien William, mais il n'est pas seul. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais ma curiosité l'emporte sur la bienséance…


	10. Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover

**10. Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover** (Black Kids)

C'est bien William, mais il n'est pas seul. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais ma curiosité l'emporte sur la bienséance…

« Tu aurais dû la voir ! Elle a du avoir un orgasme sur place, la pauvre… »

J'entends des rires. C'est bizarre, je ne me figurais pas William parler avec un tel langage. Ni se moquer de quelqu'un. De qui, d'ailleurs ?

« C'était beaucoup trop facile. Il m'a suffit d'un sourire pour qu'elle me mange dans la main. Je me demande pourquoi ils lui tournent autour, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si bien, cette gonzesse ?

- Peut-être qu'elle est facile à mettre au pieu ?

- On verra bien après le bal. »

Quoi ? Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Je ne comprends rien. J'ai mon cœur qui bat super vite, ça me fait mal, et j'ai mes joues en feu. Je stresse comme jamais : j'ai presque peur de savoir, en réalité.

« Et puis _Glenn_, c'est un nom de mec, non ? Elle se prend pour qui cette arriérée ? Ajoute une voix féminine.

- Tu crois que les rumeurs sur elle sont vraies ? À propos d'Ush, et tout ça. »

Ok, ça suffit. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. J'ai juste une énorme envie de lui foutre un poing. Ou de pleurer. Oui, de pleurer comme une vraie fille, toutes les larmes de mon corps, de me faire consoler par Deliah et Jake, par Lily et Owen, autour d'un chocolat chaud ou d'une bièraubeurre. Merde ! Si je ne me contrôle pas les larmes vont couler toutes seules, et je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'ils me voient comme ça. Je me force à placer un masque d'indifférence sur mon visage, et je marche enfin dans leur couloir. Les amis de Will lui font signe que j'approche, et il se retourne, l'air aussitôt gentil et agréable, comme avant. Je fais mine d'être surprise.

« Ah, William ! Je te cherchais justement.

- Ah bon ? »

Il a l'air un peu soulagé de voir que je n'ai pas entendu leur conversation. Que tu crois, mon joli.

« Oui, en fait c'est à propos du bal. »

Je parie qu'il vient d'avoir un stress.

« Je t'écoute…

- Je crois que toi et moi, ça ne va pas être possible. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais tu vois, on ne se connait pas vraiment, et… je pense que ce serait mieux si on restait ami, tu comprends ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu en trouveras une autre qui sera assez gentille pour t'accompagner, William. »

Je regarde son visage changer d'expression au fur et à mesure de ma tirade. L'humiliation publique, tu connais ? Je suppose que oui, puisque c'est ce que tu voulais me faire subir !

« Sur ce, je te laisse. J'ai cours dans trois minutes ! »

Et je m'éloigne allègrement. Dès que j'ai passé le coin, j'entends des réactions fuser, choquées, moqueuses ou énervées, et je me laisse enfin aller : les larmes coulent comme des fontaines sur mes joues, et ma première réaction est de sécher les cours pour me précipiter vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

**000**

« J'irai pas !

- Tu m'emmerdes ! Viens au bal !

- Non, j'veux pas !

- Glenn, ça suffit, maintenant !! Regarde, Lily est déjà prête, elle. »

Je sors ma tête de sous la couette et je regarde la rousse dans sa robe. Elle est réellement sublime. Lily porte une robe noire très classique, en soie, assez moulante, bustier et dos-nu. Ses cheveux roux sont lâchés et tombent sur ses épaules dans une cascade de boucles. Elle porte un collier de perles blanches très sobre, mais le tout lui va à ravir : Lily est du genre très classe mais n'en fait jamais trop.

« Wow. Potter ne va plus se sentir pisser.

- Glenn ! Ton langage ! Répond-t-elle en rougissant.»

Mais je replonge aussitôt sous la couette. Deliah soupire et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Parfait, enfin un peu de calme. J'enlève ma couette et je m'étale de tout mon long sur mon lit. Je me contente de regarder le plafond et d'essayer de ne penser à rien. Peut-être que c'est une malédiction familiale après tout ? Comme maman, je n'irai pas au bal. Deliah sort enfin de la salle-de-bain, en sous-vêtements : il n'y a que ses cheveux et son maquillage qui soient prêts. Je la vois enfiler sa robe avec difficulté, c'est que ça n'a pas l'air simple avec tous ces fils qui se croisent. Elle chausse enfin ses talons aiguille et se retourne vers moi et Lily.

« Alors ? »

Elle me regarde avec un air triste sur le visage : je suis persuadée qu'au fond, en se préparant, elle le faisait un peu pour Owen. Parce qu'elle s'est vraiment surpassée. Deliah n'est pas du genre à vraiment aimer se maquiller, se coiffer ou suivre la mode. Mais ce soir, ses cheveux sont relevés en un chignon travaillé duquel sortent de petites fleurs rouges, qui éclatent de couleur dans sa tignasse blonde. Elle porte un maquillage très naturel, digne d'elle-même, mis à part les minuscules particules de lumières qui scintillent sur ses tempes. Sa robe est un long drapé rouge en tissu léger, qui donne l'effet d'un nuage incandescent, et les bretelles se croisent savamment sur ses épaules. Le tout est retenu par un ruban de soie blanc juste sous sa poitrine : la taille empire lui va à merveille. La robe tombe jusqu'au sol, et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je me contente de lui offrir un sourire immense, espérant qu'elle comprenne le message. Lily lui prend la main.

« Glenn a raison. Y a pas de mot pour te décrire. »

Elle sourit, peut-être un peu rassurée, et regarde sa montre.

« On doit y aller… Glenn, tu es vraiment la pire ! »

Elle prend le paquet de mes parents, que je n'ai même pas voulu ouvrir, et me l'envoie dans l'estomac.

« On t'attend en bas ! »

Et elle et Lily fuient en courant autant qu'elles le peuvent avec leurs talons.

« Non, je viendrai pas ! »

Mais il n'y a plus personne pour m'écouter. Je regarde le paquet ficelé dans son papier cadeau lilas et la curiosité commence à s'emparer de moi. Je pourrais juste l'ouvrir, non ? Juste pour regarder. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'irai au bal. C'est uniquement de la curiosité, et c'est l'un de mes plus gros défauts, qui m'a d'ailleurs coûté mon cavalier.

« Un simple coup d'œil… je murmure pour moi-même. »

Mes mains agissent d'elles-mêmes. J'ouvre le grand carton et je tombe sur la robe. Elle est juste… blanche ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, je ne vais pas à un mariage ! Je sors les deux autres boîtes. Les chaussures, pour commencer : là, j'avoue, elles sont vraiment idéales. Mais je risque de ne pas faire deux mètres là-dessus. Le diadème, ensuite. Il est probablement en or… de chez Cartier. Ma mère est folle. Je ne peux pas porter ça, c'est vraiment trop… ça fait princesse, c'est pathétique. Je laisse le tout sur mon lit, et je me lève pour faire les quatre-cent pas, énervée. N'était-ce pas supposé être le plus beau Noël de mon existence ? Par réflexe, je prends ma baguette, et je commence à faire des boucles magiques dans mes cheveux bruns-roux, fixant mon reflet dans le miroir. Je les relève ensuite en chignon, un peu à la mode du 19e siècle, je crois, et je prends le diadème que je place juste au-dessus de ma frange. C'est vrai qu'en fait, ce n'est pas trop mal… Peut-être qu'avec un peu de maquillage ?

**000**

Bien. J'y suis. J'ai 40 minutes de retard, mais je suis en haut des escaliers. La robe est bien plus belle que je ne le pensais : elle est dos-nu, pour commencer. Avec carrément un léger décolleté de mes fesses ! Mais à quoi pensait maman ? Je suis sûre qu'elle pensait à Cléopâtre dans je ne sais plus quel film (probablement 'Cléopâtre'). Elle se porte en bustier, que j'ai fait tenir par la magie, et tombe au sol en s'évasant par des cerceaux dorés. D'autres fils d'or parcourent le tissu blanc, se croisant sur ma poitrine et tombant comme une pluie le long de mes reins et de mes cuisses, dans des longueurs inégales. C'est véritablement une robe de haute couture, j'ai l'impression d'être prête pour le festival de Cannes. J'ai passé du temps à me faire un maquillage digne de ce nom, j'ai même osé les smokey eyes. Et puis le diadème fait moins princesse maintenant que j'ai laissé quelques mèches de cheveux tomber en boucles en dehors de mon chignon serré. Il n'y a déjà plus personne en bas, que les portes qui s'ouvrent sur la salle de bal et la musique. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire ! Soit fière, tiens-toi droite et ne te prends pas les pieds dans le tapis. Go, girl ! Je pose mon pied sur la première marche. Et là…

« Hahaha ! Non mais tu imagines un peu ? Le souaffle était à deux centimètres de mes yeux, mec. Deux centimètres !

- N'importe quoi, la dernière fois c'était 5, James…

- Tu es jaloux, Sirius ? »

Non ! Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je retire mon pied et je me cache derrière l'autre rangée d'escaliers, prête à remonter dans mon dortoir. C'était une idée stupide !

« Bon dépêche toi Sir', Lily m'attend ! Je reste en bas !

- Ouais, ouais… T'avais qu'à rester dans la salle, aussi. »

Sirius monte. Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi moi ? Il va me voir. Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces, persuadée que cela servira à quelque chose.

« Glenn ? »

Je rouvre les yeux, et je vois Black qui me surplombe. Il paraît étonné. Voire très surpris !

« Wow…

- Hein ?

- Tu es… vraiment sublime. »

Le rouge me monte aux joues, et Black, qui semble reprendre ses esprits, m'offre un sourire moqueur.

« Euh… Merci. Mais en fait je n'y vais pas ! »

Je repars en courant vers le dortoir, mais Sirius m'attrape par le poignet.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Tu ne devais pas y aller avec Ursel ? »

Aouch. Ça fait mal, ça. Je me retourne et je ravale mes larmes.

« Non. Ursel est un gros con. »

Sirius ouvre la bouche en « o » puis prend un air déterminé.

« Eh bien tu vas lui montrer ce qu'il rate ! Viens, tu vas danser avec moi. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il m'entraîne à sa suite. James nous voit arriver et commence par froncer les sourcils avant de prendre un air choqué.

« Glenn ? Tu es…

- Pas le temps, James, va chercher le truc à ma place ! »

Et nous passons en coup de vent devant le binoclard, qui ne doit pas avoir compris grand-chose. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Sirius prend ma main, qu'il place sur son poing tandis qu'il prend la pose la plus classe d'un homme prêt à rentrer dans une salle de bal, et qu'il m'enjoint à faire de même. Je me ressaisis tant bien que mal, et nous rentrons. Les regards se sont tournés vers nous, comme dans un film : d'abord parce qu'il y a Sirius, et qu'une entrée de Sirius ne se loupe pas ; ensuite parce que ma robe est plutôt imposante et que ça non plus ça ne se loupe pas, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde… Enfin, parce que…

« Je te l'avais dis, me chuchote Black. Il regrette déjà. Ils regrettent tous. »

J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Il n'a jamais montré autant de réconfort que maintenant, et je me sens touchée au plus profond de moi-même. Mais je ne pleure pas, je lui souris. Et il m'entraîne sur la piste de danse… au milieu des regards, au milieu des murmures. Au milieu des soupirs et des sourires. Au milieu de mes amis, de mes ennemis, de ceux dont j'ignore tout et de ceux à qui je ne peux rien cacher. Au milieu des rires et des tintements de verre, des fontaines de chocolat et du décor hivernal, des robes splendides et des costards soignés, des mains nerveuses et des baisers enflammés. J'avance là, ou plutôt je flotte dans un nuage de blanc et d'or, et je me laisse guider par mon cavalier improvisé. Rien ne peut m'atteindre, non. Plus ce soir. Ce soir le rêve est mien. Et Sirius aussi.


	11. Don't Upset The Rhythm

**11. ****Don't Upset The Rhythm** (Noisettes)

_Janvier 1976_

Eurk ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ?

« Deliah, t'as bientôt fini, avec la salle de bain ?

- J'en ai pour une minute ! »

Bien sûr, c'est un mensonge. Je n'en ai pas pour une minute : j'en ai pour trente secondes ! Un coup de baguette magique, et hop ! Mes cheveux sont coiffés, et mes cernes ont disparu ! Je défais légèrement ma cravate et je replie mes manches par-dessus mon pull : je sais que je ne suis pas du genre à être attentive à la mode, mais j'aime me donner un air décontracté. Ma chemise sort de ma jupe, et je n'attache jamais mes cheveux, que je laisse généralement trainer sur mes épaules. Ils sont blonds et très longs, je les aime comme ça ! Je sors enfin de la salle-de-bain, et je tombe nez-à-nez avec Glenn, apparemment pressée d'utiliser les toilettes…

« Je vais déjà prendre mon p'tit déjeuner, ok ?

- Vas-y, je te rejoins plus tard ! »

Je descends les escaliers 4 à 4, en sifflant. C'est une journée merveilleuse qui s'annonce, je le sens bien ! Et comme toujours, mon sixième sens ne me trompe pas : me voilà à peine installée que mon regard tombe sur l'objet quotidien de mes pensées les plus intimes… Owen Davis. HOLY CHRIST ! (j'adore utiliser des expressions moldues, chrétiennes et en Anglais. Mes parents sont tous les deux des sangs-mêlés, cependant). Qu'est-ce qu'il est… God, il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire. Juste des soupirs. C'est ça : ce mec est là pour nous faire soupirer à longueur de journée. Ma fourchette se plante machinalement dans un pancake tandis que je fonds sur place… Comme neige au soleil. Parce que Owen Davis est mon soleil. Je sais, ça fait très cul-cul la praline ! Il est grand, d'un gabarit moyen. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air très musclé : on dirait même que c'est un gringalet s'il n'imposait pas tant de puissance par sa présence uniquement. Son visage aussi est très fin, très féminin, et d'ailleurs ses cils sont plutôt longs. Ses cheveux sont bruns, un peu roux sous la lumière du soleil, en été, et sont très légèrement bouclés, un peu indomptables mais pas au même point que ceux de Potter (il paraît qu'il se les décoiffe sans arrêt pour donner l'impression qu'il vient de descendre de son balai). Ses yeux sont ocres, mais très clairs, et vraiment perçants. Ses joues sont creuses et ses pommettes hautes, bien rondes, lui donnent un air enfantin lorsqu'il sourit. Ses lèvres sont pleines mais pas pulpeuses comme celles d'une fille, non, elles sont soulignées par une mâchoire légère qui marque sa masculinité. Owen ne porte jamais de pull, pas même à cette époque de l'année : je crois qu'avec le froid qu'il fait aux cachots des Serpentards, il doit être habitué à frissonner. Owen est ce genre de garçon très charismatique : un regard, un seul, et il peut ordonner le silence à toute une salle. Il a souvent l'air sombre et l'attitude arrogante, comme un véritable vert et argent, mais lorsqu'il se retrouve avec Glenn, sa cousine, on le croirait retomber en enfance. Je crois que c'est ce paradoxe qui m'a tout d'abord intrigué, chez lui. Et puis, en l'observant, je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse sans m'en rendre compte. Et qu'un jour je me suis réveillée : ça y était, j'étais raide dingue de lui ! Ce que je préfère chez lui, ce sont ses mains, et son dos, aussi. Ses doigts sont longs et fins, comme ceux d'un pianiste, mais sa poigne est puissante. Son dos, quand à lui, c'est parce que j'aime l'observer par derrière, lorsque sa démarche élégante lui fait rouler des épaules, ou que la transparence de sa chemise me laisse entrevoir la forme de ses omoplates. Il est élancé, et laisse souvent ses mains trainer dans ses poches. Mais il n'est pas trop populaire : d'abord parce qu'il est à Serpentard, ensuite parce qu'il est difficile d'approche. Il faut s'accrocher pour lui parler ! Heureusement que je n'ai pas ce problème…

« Tu devrais te confesser…

- Aah ! Jake ?! Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! »

Il regarde dans la même direction que moi, penché par-dessus mon épaule.

« Non, vraiment, je suis sérieux. Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu ne lui dis pas. Il n'est pas du genre doué en relations, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il comprenne tes sentiments si tu ne lui dis rien. Même si tu te fais rejeter, au moins il t'aura remarquée différemment et lorsqu'il te verra, ce sera une autre vision de toi qu'il aura… et peut-être qu'alors il changera d'avis, qui sait ?

- C'est déprimant, ce que tu me dis là.

- Fonce, ma belle. C'est le mieux pour toi. Tu ne voudrais pas finir vieille fille, tout de même ? »

Il sourit, et je le prends comme une moquerie. Non, une provocation ! Il me provoque, ce sale blond ! Tiens, je me mets à parler comme Glenn… Eh bien qu'à cela ne tienne, j'irai avouer mon amour à Owen Davis aujourd'hui même !

Ca tombe bien, il sort en même temps que moi de la grande salle. Il faut que je lui parle, il faut que je lui parle ! Vas-y, tu peux le faire ma grande !

« Euh… Owen ? »

Et là, c'est le drame. Il ne me jette pas un regard. Il passe devant moi en m'ignorant royalement, suivi par une bande de Serpentards qui m'observent en pouffant. Alors c'est comme ça ? Une Gryffi n'a pas le droit de s'adresser à un Serpy ? Holy crap, j'ai juste envie de pleurer. Je viens de me faire humilier… par la personne que j'aime ? C'est complètement injuste ! Et c'est surtout très décourageant… parce que ça réduit vraiment, du coup, mes chances de sortir avec lui ! Peut-être simplement que ce n'était pas le bon moment ? Ou peut-être que… peut-être que j'aurais dû écouter Glenn. Peut-être que son cousin n'est pas du genre fréquentable en tant que petit ami. Peut-être.

Entre-temps je l'ai attendu à la fin des cours. Même si le résultat n'est pas celui espéré, for Christ's sake, je veux au moins avoir l'occasion de lui faire part de mes sentiments !

« Owen ? »

Ah… il me regarde. Je crois que je rougis, parce que son regard dégage une telle chaleur… Il regarde derrière lui puis me fait signe de le suivre et entre dans une classe vide. OH MY GOD je suis seule avec Owen Davis dans une classe vide ! Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ah… je… euh. Je voulais te parler en privé d'un truc…

- La prochaine fois évite de le faire devant d'autres Serpentards. Déjà que ma réputation n'est pas au top… Ils ne sont pas tous méchants, mais je te rappelle que le cercle des verts et argents est du genre très fermé.

- Très bien, je serai brève. »

Oh Lord, je vais vraiment le dire ?

« Voilà… c'est-à-dire que… »

Je vais vraiment le dire !

« Je sais que tu es un Serpentard, et que je suis une Gryffondor… »

Il soulève un sourcil, je crois qu'il ne voit pas où je veux en venir… J'ai les mains qui tremblent !

« Je sais aussi que tu n'es probablement pas du tout intéressé, alors considère ceci comme… juste une information, on va dire. Rien de plus.

- Tu es toute rouge, est-ce que ça va ?

- Je sais ! Pas la peine de me le faire remarquer ! Donc, hum. Voilà. Je crois, non je suis sûre ! Que je suis amoureuse de toi. »

On ne m'avait pas prévenue qu'Owen était du genre aveugle face aux signes d'une jeune fille en fleur. Il me regarde fixement, clairement étonné de ma déclaration. Mais il ne répond rien ! Il ne dit pas un mot ! Et ça me perturbe !!

« Bien, désolée d'avoir gâché ta journée. »

Et j'ouvre la porte brusquement, avant de fuir lâchement… Bah c'est ça, ne me court surtout pas après, vraiment ! J'ai à peine tourné l'angle du couloir, que je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Après tout, je suis une sorcière, et une sorcière doit toujours croire ce que son sixième sens lui dit ! Alors malgré la honte que j'éprouve à l'instant, je reviens sur mes pas. Owen est sorti de la classe. Mais il n'est déjà plus seul…

« Mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Davis ? On pensait justement à toi, c'est drôle, non ? »

Non, pas vraiment, pauvre tâche. Surtout quand ils sont à cinq contre un ! Je sors ma baguette discrètement, cachée derrière le coin. Réfléchis, ma belle, réfléchis. Damn ! Que ferait Glenn à ta place ? Non, mauvais exemple, elle se jetterait dans le tas sans réfléchir. Que ferait Jake ? Euh… Un strip-tease ?

D'accord, il va falloir compter sur toi-même ma chérie.

**000**

J'arrive enfin dans la Grande Salle, mon ventre vide, et je constate que cette traîtresse de Deliah ne m'a pas attendue. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je prendrai mon repas avec Lily, qui a probablement beaucoup de choses à me raconter.

« Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir. C'était bien, tes vacances ? »

Elle soupire et me jette un regard sombre. D'accord, on va éviter le sujet. Il faut dire que sa sœur Pétunia n'est pas vraiment commode.

« Et le bal, tu ne m'as rien raconté…

- Toi non plus ! Proteste-t-elle.

- Toi d'abord… »

Il est vrai que le bal… fut une surprise pour beaucoup de personnes. D'abord, parce que Deliah s'y rendit avec Jake à ma place, mais aussi parce qu'Owen lui accorda une danse. Ensuite, il faut dire que Lily et James s'y sont rendus ensemble, et la rumeur court qu'ils se seraient embrassés. Malheureusement j'étais trop occupée avec… mon propre cavalier, le grand, le beau, le magnifique… euh Sirius Black, pour regarder du côté des tourtereaux.

« Il paraît que vous vous êtes embrassés, toi et Potter ? »

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de réponse : Lily rougit violemment, et ça me suffit largement.

« Tu es sérieuse ?? Par Merlin ! Et… qui a embrassé qui ?

- C'est lui qui… Enfin… Il m'a demandé la permission.

- Quel gentleman.

- Ne te moques pas… Je crois qu'il a vraiment changé.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Ah non ?

- Non. Je crois que c'est toi qui a changé, Lily Evans… Bon je te laisse, j'ai un truc à régler avant les cours. »

Je l'abandonne à ses réflexions amoureuses, particulièrement fière d'elle, et de Potter, bien sûr, et je rejoins le couloir qui mène au bureau du directeur. Dumbledore a une tendance exaspérante à changer de mot de passe toutes les semaines. Je me dis parfois qu'il existe beaucoup trop de mots ridicules pour le bien du cerveau humain.

« Gnomes au poivre ! »

Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, les gnomes au poivre sont des sucreries magiques, des petits bonbons noirs qui 'vous font cracher du feu devant vos amis !'. Je monte sur la seconde marche tandis que l'escalier se met à tourner, et j'arrive bientôt devant l'homme vénérable à la barbe fleurie qu'est notre cher directeur.

« Bonjour, professeur.

- Ah, Miss Grove… Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Malheureusement, je suppose que l'objet de votre visite n'a rien de très plaisant… ?

- Vous supposez bien, professeur. Voici le mot de ma mère. Je vais vous laisser à présent, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard à mon cours de divination. »

Quelle bonne blague. Si je pouvais ne pas y aller du tout, ça m'arrangerait ! C'est l'un des seuls cours que je ne partage malheureusement pas avec Deliah ou Lily, mais c'est une option pratique pour compléter mon emploi du temps de future Auror. Les Maraudeurs y sont aussi, et si avant cela me dérangeait au plus haut point, je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui leur présence m'est plutôt agréable. Je n'ai pas reparlé à Sirius depuis le bal, et je souhaite aussi féliciter James pour ses avancées avec la tigresse.

« Miss Grove, avant que vous ne partiez…

- Oui, professeur ?

- Je tiens à vous rappeler que les règles de cet établissement sont plutôt strictes. »

Il me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes, un étrange sourire moqueur scotché à son visage ridé.

« Par exemple, il existe un couvre-feu, et il est interdit de se promener la nuit près de la forêt interdite. Il est notamment clair que les duels ayant été proscrits en Angleterre, le sont aussi au sein du château. Qu'il s'agisse de règles magiques, ou moldues… Est-ce que tout cela est bien clair ?

- Euh… Oui, professeur.

- Eh bien dans ce cas… Aurevoir, Miss Grove.

- Aurevoir, professeur. »

Je crois que les rumeurs sont basées sur des faits réels : Dumbledore voit tout.

Le professeur de divination m'accueille avec un large sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. Je le sens mal, ce cours… Dorothea Dubble enseigne la divination depuis nombre d'années, et beaucoup disent que ses prédictions sont aussi vraies que celles de la pythie d'Apollon : il suffit simplement de les comprendre. Ce qui n'est pas chose aisée. Le professeur Dubble a pour habitude de parler par métaphore filée et énigmes incessantes, de telle sorte qu'au final, on ne sait même plus si le prochain devoir est à rendre pour le mardi ou pour le jeudi.

« Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer le premier cours de cette nouvelle année. Pour l'occasion, j'ai décidé que nous allions pratiquer un peu de chiromancie… Toutefois, l'étude des lignes de la main ne pourrait porter ses fruits sans quelques cupidons du destin… »

Nous nous regardons tous, intrigués, et très certainement inquiets.

« Donc ! Nous allons former des pairs. Un garçon, une fille. »

Personne ne bouge. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un voulait faire le premier pas…

« Allez, allez, bougez ! »

Toujours pas de réaction. Pauvre Dorothea Dubble.

« Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, nous allons procéder différemment. »

Elle se tourne vers la première table, c'est-à-dire la _mienne_, et me regarde de ses yeux verts en amande.

« Miss Grove, levez-vous je vous prie. Et que la lune éclaire votre chemin !

- … Hein ?

- Choisissez un partenaire !

- Ah ! »

Non, pas 'ah'. 'Merde !' serait bien plus approprié. Pourquoi moi, par Merlin ? Probablement parce que Professeur Dubble adore me voir souffrir ? Je regarde la salle, qui retient son souffle. Je crois que personne n'a vraiment envie de moi, et ce n'est décidément pas une sensation agréable. Une blonde de Gryffondor se penche vers sa copine pour lui souffler quelque chose tout en me regardant… Bien sûr, les rumeurs vont vite, et même si depuis cette année je n'ai rien tenté pour tuer leur chéri Sirius Black, je m'en suis rapprochée, ainsi que du groupe des Maraudeurs, et j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est encore pire. En réalité, l'idéal pour ces personnes serait sans doute que je me contente de tout observer de loin, et que je garde mes pensées pour moi-même. Bien dans, ce cas… Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir. Je me dirige, la tête haute et la démarche sûre, vers Black, qui ouvre de grands yeux en me voyant arriver… mais certainement pas aussi grands que ceux des autres !

« Parfait ! Miss Whedon, à votre tour… »

Je crois que Dubble est légèrement féministe sur les bords.


	12. Crystal Ball

**NDLA :** chers lecteurs, je vous informe que vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir, sont sur le point de passer la centaine. Le lecteur qui m'écrira la centième review se verra octroyé le droit de me demander, par mp, ce qu'il veut à propos de la suite de l'histoire, dans la mesure du possible, c'est-à-dire si moi-même je connais la réponse. Bonne lecture !

**12. Crystal Ball** (Keane)

Je crois que Dubble est légèrement féministe sur les bords.

« Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ? Je croyais que nos rapports étaient strictement professionnels ? demande Black, suspicieux.

- Prenez la main de votre partenaire ! Les filles commencent la lecture ! »

Je lui prends sa main en soupirant. Black a toujours l'air étonné, et ce contact n'arrange pas pour moi la facilité de lui parler. J'aurais du choisir Potter…

« Eh bien, d'abord parce que je suis d'un naturel impulsif. Je fais ce qui me passe par la tête, sans réfléchir.

- J'avais cru remarquer, rigole-t-il.

- Ensuite pour provoquer Athena Bridge, qui te dévore des yeux depuis le début de l'année et a récemment commencé à me lancer des éclairs invisibles… »

Sirius rigole toujours, amusé par ce que je lui raconte.

« Troisièmement, parce que je croyais que nous n'avions plus de problème de communication depuis le bal… »

Il baisse les yeux vers sa main, probablement pour ne pas me regarder en face. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs, après tout c'est moi qui devrait avoir honte vu le contexte dans lequel Sirius est devenu mon cavalier.

« D'ailleurs, je voudrais encore te remercier de m'avoir forcée à m'y rendre, ce soir-là. J'aurais loupé quelque chose, sans toi. »

Il relève la tête, sa main est toujours dans la mienne, et je commence à avoir chaud. Ses yeux me fixent, comme seul lui sait le faire, avec ce regard intensément gris.

« De rien, dit-il enfin. »

C'est à mon tour de rougir, et de regarder ailleurs.

« Miss Grove, c'est dans la _main_, qu'il faut lire l'avenir, pas dans les fleurs de votre nappe !

- Euh… Oui, professeur. »

Les élèves rigolent, et je tente à nouveau de me concentrer. Je pose mon doigt au milieu de la paume de Sirius, qui tremble une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Eh bien… Je vois… Je vois que toi et moi savons tous les deux quelque chose qui n'a pas encore été dit.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je vois Potter et Lily s'embrasser un soir de bal… »

Je lâche sa main et le regarde en face.

« Notre contrat est fini, Sirius.

- J'adore quand tu m'appelles Sirius.

- Arrête. Le plan a marché, alors toi et Lupin n'avez plus à jouer les gardes du corps avec moi, et nous n'avons plus à nous voir tous ensembles. Il n'y a plus de… raison. Et de toute façon, après la raclée que Terrence s'est prise, je doute qu'il retente quelque chose. Il a du comprendre le message, je crois. Et ça m'a prouvé que j'étais capable de me débrouiller sans vous ! »

Sirius fronce les sourcils. Ce que je viens de lui dire n'a décidément pas l'air de lui plaire. Mais c'est pourtant la vérité, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça devrait le déranger… Il prend ma main, qu'il place en coupe dans la sienne. J'ai les muscles tendus. Il passe son doigt le long de mes lignes, et peu à peu ma paume se détend, satisfaite de ce toucher agréable. Il sait y faire, c'est sûr. Je déteste ce sentiment de me faire avoir par le grand séducteur de Poudlard.

« Je vois… je vois quelque chose que tu ne veux pas t'avouer.

- C'est ça, oui.

- Je vois que le manque de raison pour faire survivre notre contrat… je vois que ce fait te dérange. Tu es déçue. Mais beaucoup trop têtue pour l'accepter. Tu voudrais trouver une autre raison pour que nous continuions à nous voir. Mais tu n'en vois pas, alors tu te contente d'accepter mollement et passivement la situation. Où est passé ton sens du défi, Grove ? »

Il retire son doigt, et je serre mon poing.

« Le cours est fini, _Black_. »

Je déteste la divination.

**000**

Bonjour. Mon nom est Deliah Jones, j'ai 16 ans, et aujourd'hui est le jour de ma mort. Puisse mon sacrifice t'être utile, ô divin Owen Davis.

« Expelliarmus ! »

J'en ai touché un, qui lâche sa baguette ! Tandis que je prononce la formule du sortilège de désillusion, c'est Owen qui lance un expelliarmus sur un deuxième élève et évite de justesse une attaque. Je prononce la formule pour lui, cette fois, et je le prends immédiatement par la main, avant de l'emmener le plus loin possible de cette salle de classe… Thank God ! Je suis en vie ! Et à moins que la main d'Owen ait été séparée du reste de son corps, lui aussi ! Glenn se moquerait peut-être de moi pour n'avoir utilisé qu'un 'expelliarmus', mais c'est juste parce qu'elle aime se la péter en montrant tous les sorts différents qu'elle connaît et qu'elle a appris aussi rapidement. Owen et moi, on est plus du genre potion. En fait ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, mais… plus tard, j'envisage moi aussi de devenir médicomage.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui… Et toi ?

- Je n'ai rien. »

Je nous désillusionne d'un coup de baguette magique, et nous voilà à nouveau visibles ! Visibles, mais essoufflés. Owen me lance un drôle de regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

« Hum… merci. Je ne savais pas que… j'ignorais que tu étais ce genre de fille. »

Je fronce un sourcil en m'asseyant (bah oui, je suis encore toute retournée par ce que je viens de vivre, c'est compréhensible !), et Owen s'installe en face de moi. Ce genre de fille ?

« Comment ça, ce genre de fille ? »

Oui, comment ça ? (j'ai tendance à me répéter, ces derniers temps). Et là, je sens que je vais exploser. Ce genre de fille ?! Je me lève d'un bond. Il faut bien ça, pour en imposer devant un Serpentard aguerri !

« Owen ! Tu ne me connais même pas ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, à part 'la meilleure amie de ta cousine' ! Et ça, ça ne veut rien dire du tout ! Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, et… et je ne sais pas qui tu es ! »

Mesdames et messieurs, moi, Deliah Jones, vient de réaliser quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Je commence à réfléchir tout haut. C'est grave, docteur ?

« Non, je ne sais pas qui tu es, Owen Davis ! Et pourtant, j'en suis venue à tomber amoureuse de toi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Est-ce que je suis devenue complètement folle ? Tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qu'on ne connait même pas ! C'est la chose la plus débile que j'ai fait de toute mon existence, et Merlin sait que j'en ai fait ! Holy crap, je crois que je viens de réaliser à quel point j'étais stupide. Vraiment désolée pour cette déclaration ridicule de tout à l'heure, Owen ! Je crois que ça ne se reproduira plus ! »

Furibonde (j'adore ce mot), je m'apprête à partir… mais Owen se lève juste devant moi, et God, il a l'air tellement décidé ! Il est vraiment très sexy, comme ça, et il est sur le point de bousiller toutes mes nouvelles résolutions, alors, il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'éloigne de mon chemin ! Mais au lieu de ça, il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Quoi ? Il essaye de me transformer en statue de pierre ? Non. Il pose une main sur mon épaule droite. L'autre main, elle, vient se placer juste dans mes cheveux… qu'il caresse avec douceur. C'est irréel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il se passe qu'il se penche lentement vers moi…

« Owen… »

Mais ça ne l'arrête pas. Alors, doucement, comme dans un rêve peut-être, il pose ses lèvres pleines sur les miennes, qui s'ouvrent tout naturellement, et je le laisse approfondir le baiser. Sa main descend dans mon dos et me rapproche à lui, et mes mains se posent d'elles-mêmes sur son torse. Je m'agrippe à sa chemise. Il passe ses doigts sous la mienne. Ma peau frissonne au contact froid de la sienne… Je le sens sourire dans notre baiser, et je passe l'une de mes mains derrière sa nuque. Je sens ses doigts qui caressent ma hanche, qui montent et descendent sous mes vêtements, et… je le repousse avec force !

« Owen ! Tu… Qu'est-ce que… Je viens de dire que je… Non ! C'est… ce n'est pas bien ! »

Il passe son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, un sourire carnassier sur le visage d'ange qui lui sert de couverture… Il se rapproche de moi ! Et comme une idiote, je tremble ! Il prend une de mes mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts. Son sourire est toujours ancré sur son visage, et il me fait un peu peur… Ce n'est pas le Owen que je connais ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

« Deliah Jones… »

Rien que de l'entendre prononcer mon nom, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos ! Mais je serais incapable de distinguer la peur du désir…

« Tu es bien plus intéressante que je ne le pensais. »

Et sur ces mots complètement énigmatiques et vraisemblablement sortis d'un film de série B, il sort de la pièce magistralement, avec une assurance nouvelle et… moi comme dernière proie en date ?? C'est vraiment, vraiment mauvais signe. Mais une chose est certaine : Glenn ne doit rien savoir !

**000**

Vous croyez qu'un chien peut servir de psy ? A chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas dans mon cerveau, je finis par me rendre à la lisière de la forêt interdite pour parler de mes problèmes avec cette boule de poils. Après tout, beaucoup de personnes pensent qu'avoir un animal chez soi peut être très thérapeutique. C'est peut-être pour ça que l'image classique d'une vieille fille est toujours accompagnée d'une ribambelle de chats ?

« Hey, le chien. »

Je m'assieds contre l'arbre habituel en soupirant.

« Je ne sais pas si je l'ai fait, alors je tiens quand même à te remercier pour ton aide… l'autre soir, quand je me suis battue en 'duel' contre Terrence et ses complices. »

L'animal se rapproche de moi et pose sa tête lourdement sur ma cuisse, pendant que je le gratte entre les oreilles. Il semble apprécier.

« Black m'a énervée, aujourd'hui. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Quand il peut voir juste à travers moi, comme si j'étais un livre ouvert, alors qu'il me faut moi-même plusieurs jours pour comprendre mon propre fonctionnement psychologique. Je suis sûre que le jour où je tomberai amoureuse de quelqu'un, il le saura avant moi. »

Le chien lève ses yeux gris vers moi, et m'offre pour tout réconfort un grognement compatissant. Est-ce qu'un grognement peut seulement être compatissant ? Je devrais peut-être voir un véritable psy, et arrêter cette connerie de venir voir le chien régulièrement pour me défouler. La pauvre bête, elle n'y est pour rien si j'ai des problèmes… Et malheureusement, je n'en ai pas qu'un peu. Parce que vraiment, venir sous la neige, en plein mois de janvier, pour parler à un chien sous un arbre, n'est généralement pas ce qu'une jeune fille sensée ferait. Non, vraiment pas. Surtout que je commence à me les geler, là. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à sortir en pleine nuit par ce froid. Vous voulez savoir qui d'autre se risquerait à faire une telle chose ?

« Eh bien, ne serait-ce pas _encore_ Miss Grove… »

Rusard s'y risquerait.


	13. Undisclosed Desires

**NDLA :** Message à la lectrice portant le pseudo « Azu ». Puisque tu m'a laissée ma 100e review, je te permets de poser une question sur la suite de l'histoire, tant que je suis capable d'y répondre. Si tu as un compte, je préférerais par MP mais sinon, je te répondrai dans le prochain chapitre, dans les notes de l'auteur.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews dernièrement, comme je le fais d'habitude, et veuillez m'excuser pour cela. Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs, et pardon pour le retard (les vacances, la rentrée universitaire, tout ça, bref je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse). Enjoy !

**13. Undisclosed Desires **(Muse)

Ils sont là, tous les quatre. Les Maraudeurs au complet. Bien sûr : qui d'autre se retrouverait en retenue ? En réalité, il y a bien une personne en plus. La préfète Lily Evans. Ils rigolent ensemble, comme s'ils venaient de trouver le dernier mousquetaire. Et ça me fait mal. J'enrage. Je n'ignore pas que je suis jalouse, cependant. Puisque le grand Sirius Black a bien daigné éclairer ma lanterne en cours de divination… James embrasse sa copine, elle rougit et le repousse sans avoir l'air très convaincant. Lupin m'adresse un faible sourire, mais c'est tout. Oui, c'est tout. Je n'ai droit à rien d'autre. Un sourire de loin et des papouilles entre les amoureux. J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. Est-ce que c'est normal, que ça me touche tant que ça ? Est-ce que c'est normal, que l'envie de pleurer ne s'en aille pas ?

Rusard nous a enfermés dans une salle de… bonne question, dans une salle de quoi ? C'est juste complètement bordélique et très poussiéreux. Notre travail est des plus banals : ranger et nettoyer. Comme d'habitude, je suis la seule à faire quoique ce soit. A part Lily, bien sûr, qui s'arrête toutes les deux secondes pour admirer l'objet qu'elle tient entre ses mains, probablement émerveillée par une légende dont nous autres simples mortels ignorons tout. D'accord, je deviens méchante, mais c'est juste que ça m'énerve. Soudainement ce n'est plus Glenn ici, Glenn par là, mais c'est Lily par ici et Lily par là. Elle l'a rejeté pendant combien d'années, encore ?

« Eh, les gars, venez voir ! J'ai trouvé un banjo! »

Tout le groupe se retourne vers Peter qui tient dans ses mains son trophée de guerre. Black et Potter se précipitent sur la chose, et tentent vainement d'en jouer quelques notes, tour à tour. Peter récupère l'objet de force pour l'essayer aussi, avant de laisser Lupin y toucher, ce qui m'étonne quelque peu. Ensuite James force presque Lily à faire de même. Enfin, il lance la phrase qui brise mon cœur en mille morceaux :

« Comme ça, on l'aura tous essayé ! »

Je ne peux pas retenir les larmes de monter à mes yeux. Je baisse la tête, et mes cheveux forment un rideau tandis que je fais semblant d'astiquer une jarre en terre cuite qui brille déjà de mille feux.

« On n'irait pas à Pré-au-Lard, ce week-end ? Et cette fois Lily viendrait avec nous ?

- Ouais, super plan ! T'en penses quoi, Lily ?

- Pourquoi pas, après tout… »

Mais c'est pas possible ! Ils vont finir par me laisser tranquille ? Ils veulent que j'explose ou quoi ?

« Comme ça on s'organisera aussi pour les vacances de Pâques. »

D'un geste brusque, la jarre me glisse des mains et s'éclate sur le sol. Un silence de mort suit cette bourde, et je ne relève pas la tête. J'ai la lèvre inférieure qui tremble, et je tente de la retenir en mordant dessus. Je ne vois plus très net, avec mes yeux trempés par les larmes. Je suis stupide de réagir comme ça. Je me sens stupide, en tout cas. Je suis pire qu'une gamine de six ans.

« Désolée… »

Je ne sais même pas s'ils m'ont entendue.

« Glenn ? demande Lily d'une voix douce. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je suis hors de moi. Alors je fais la seule chose que je sais bien faire : je gueule.

« Non ! Non ça ne va pas ! Merde ! Je…

- Bien sûr que non, que ça ne va pas, me coupe Sirius. »

Je relève la tête et je le regarde dans les yeux, du mieux que je le peux, vu que les miens sont brouillés de larmes. Il a les sourcils froncés, comme lorsqu'il devient un peu sérieux. Il _est_ sérieux.

« Mais je t'avais prévenue : tu es bien trop entêtée pour te l'avouer. Tu imagines jusqu'où on a du aller avant que tu ne finisses par exploser ?

- Je… quoi ?? »

Il me sourit, à présent, de son habituel sourire carnassier. Fier de son coup. Les autres me regardent avec un mélange de moquerie et de sympathie. Je suis complètement perdue…

« C'est Lily qui a dit à Rusard de vérifier les alentours du château…

- Quoi ?? Mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on voulait te pousser à bout ! Que tu comprennes qu'on te manquait, et que tu voulais réellement t'intégrer avec nous !

- C'est la pire psychologie inversée dont j'ai jamais entendu parler… je vous déteste, vraiment, vous êtes les pires amis du monde !

- Glenn… Toi aussi, tu nous as manqués. Nous voulions également te voir rester avec nous, qu'importe la raison. Tu n'as pas besoin de raison. Nous n'avons pas besoin de raison. Il suffit d'en avoir envie, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Je reste bouche bée, à les regarder tour à tour, et enfin, ils se rapprochent tous pour former une sorte de câlin collectif avec moi.

« Alors, pour… ce week-end ?

- Viens avec nous à Pré-au-Lard. D'ailleurs je précise que Lily ne vient pas, tu la connais… ce n'est pas comme si soudainement elle avait décidé de se rebeller contre la société. James n'a pas autant d'influence sur elle.

- Et… à Pâques ?

- Les Potter nous proposent de venir chez eux pendant trois jours. Lily et toi êtes conviées.

- Je suis vraiment… désolée.

- On sait. Ne t'en fais pas. Et nous sommes désolés de t'avoir traitée comme ça. Mais il fallait que tu comprennes que parfois, toi aussi tu peux avoir tord. Et que tout garder pour toi n'est pas toujours la meilleure des solutions !

- Hum, pour Pâques, vous savez… C'est dans longtemps, je sais, mais… si vous voulez, il y a déjà Deliah et Owen qui seront chez moi, mes parents partent en voyage. Jake ne sera pas là, il va voir… un ami. Mais, euh… vous pouvez peut-être aussi venir pendant quelques jours, si vous en avez envie… enfin, on verra, non ?

- Oui. On verra. »

Lupin étant le plus affectif, il m'ébouriffe les cheveux comme on le ferait à sa petite sœur, et nous repartons dans nos découvertes de la caverne d'Ali-Baba. Vous savez ce que c'est qu'un ascenseur émotionnel ? Eh bien, je crois que je viens de le découvrir.

Nous nous remettons au travail, et Lily vient me parler avec douceur, sans doute pour ne pas me brusquer après ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Elle me raconte un peu comment ça se passe avec Potter, et je crois comprendre qu'elle a saisi que j'y étais pour quelque chose. J'ai l'impression, d'après son regard, qu'elle m'en est reconnaissante. C'est vrai que j'ai eu raison sur ce coup là. Mais quand il s'agit de moi, c'est clair que je suis moins certaine du résultat : s'il faut que je fonde en larmes à chaque fois, il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête de sans cesse vouloir plus, et que je reste bien à ma place, avec mes habitudes et mes amis de toujours. Non ?

« Glenn… »

Sirius a parlé d'une voix blanche. Nous nous retournons tous vers lui comme un seul homme, et il montre sa trouvaille. C'est une vieille photo de promo de Poudlard. La date indique 1956, et les personnages en noir et blanc s'agitent tous autour du directeur, un vieil homme que je ne reconnais pas.

« Regarde ça. »

Il pose son doigt sur l'un des garçons tout devant. Les autres se chamaillent autour de lui, et le garçon en question, qui doit avoir 17 ans vu qu'il s'agit d'une photo de dernières années, prend la pose avec un sourire arrogant, trop sûr de lui pour être réel, comme s'il se moquait de lui-même.

« Oh mon Dieu… s'écrie Lily.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu ne remarques pas ? »

Je m'approche encore de la photographie que Sirius tient entre ses doigts. Non, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si choquant. Le visage de l'élève me semble familier, cependant. Son uniforme est clairement celui d'un Serpentard. Ses cheveux sont sombres, ses pommettes hautes et sa mâchoire très fine. Sa peau est plutôt pâle, mais ceci est une photo en noir et blanc, alors il est difficile de me prononcer. Sirius insiste encore, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose :

« Tu es sûre que tu ne vois pas ?

- Vous allez m'expliquer, maintenant ? Je ne vois vraiment pas, je vous dis. »

James arrache la photo des mains de Sirius, qui proteste pour la forme.

« Ouah.

- Quoi, toi aussi ?

- Glenn, ce garçon, ce Serpentard. Il te ressemble vraiment beaucoup.

- Vous… vous trouvez ? »

Les autres acquiescent. Ils approuvent : ce garçon me ressemble. Mais…

« Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que… commence Lily.

- Non. Non. Impossible. »

Les Maraudeurs nous regardent, un point d'interrogation dans leur regard. Ils ne comprennent pas notre langage codé, apparemment. Lupin me regarde de travers.

« Je croyais que tes parents étaient des moldus ? »

Je soupire. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme, de leur faire part de cela. C'est assez privé. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, et… dans un sens, j'ai le sentiment que cette confession pourrait agir comme une sorte de sceau sur notre nouveau 'pacte' implicite. Lily hoche la tête, m'encourageant à me lancer dans l'explication.

« Mes parents ne sont pas mes parents.

- Hein ? demande Peter.

- J'ai été adoptée, à l'âge de deux ans et demi. Mes véritables parents étaient donc probablement des sorciers, puisque je suis une sorcière, ou des moldus qui ont pris peur en découvrant mes pouvoirs, s'ils s'étaient déjà réveillés à cette époque-là. J'ai toujours vécu avec mes parents adoptifs, et je n'ai jamais rien su sur mes véritables parents. »

Un ange passe. Ils baissent la tête, gênés de cette révélation. Lupin est le premier à réagir.

« Alors, tu crois que ce garçon pourrait être… ton père biologique ?

- Non. C'est juste… Combien de chance y a-t-il, sur un million, pour que je tombe par hasard sur cette photo et découvre soudain que mon véritable père possède bel et bien une identité ? C'est juste complètement fou. Impossible.

- Glenn, tu raisonnes comme une moldue, si je puis me permettre. Nous sommes à Poudlard, et à Poudlard, je ne me risquerais définitivement pas à employer le mot 'impossible'. »

Lily prend la photo dans sa main, et tente de scruter le visage fier du jeune homme.

« Tu sais, me dit-elle, la date correspondrait. Regarde, il était en dernière année en 1956. Ca veut dire qu'en 1960, la date de ta naissance, il avait vingt et un ans. C'est plus que probable.

- C'est ridicule. Je ne veux plus rien savoir sur lui, arrêtez de m'embêter avec ça.

- Glenn… est-ce que, par hasard, tu serais énervée par le fait qu'il soit chez Serpentard ?

- Lily, tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a pas plus tolérante que moi en ce qui concerne les maisons. A part, peut-être, pour les Poufsfoufles.

- Et ça, c'est juste parce que tu ne connais personne là-bas. Glenn, accepte-le. Je n'ai pas dis que c'était un fait avéré, mais… tu avoueras que ce garçon te ressemble étrangement, et qu'il est fort probable qu'il ait fait partie de ta famille biologique, sûrement en tant que père. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, incapable de réfuter ses arguments. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si c'était vraiment mon père, que j'avais là sous les yeux ? Après tout, ça ne veut pas dire que je dois pour cela perdre mon autre père, mon père adoptif. Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, d'ailleurs. Juste que… nous avons à faire à un mystère poudlardien de plus… Je prends la photo à contrecœur, et tous m'observent scruter le visage du jeune Serpentard. Sirius me toise d'un regard moqueur.

« Quoi ?

- Haha. Je parie que là, maintenant tout de suite, tu n'as qu'une envie. En découvrir plus.

- Pff. Vous avez un mode d'emploi pour me déchiffrer, ou quoi ? »

Il pointe du doigt la photo.

« On devrait commencer par interroger Slughorn. Il était déjà professeur de potions à l'époque, et peut-être était-il aussi le directeur de la maison des Serpentards. Si ce n'était pas lui, il se souvient sûrement qui.»

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me mets à sourire comme une gamine. Sirius me sourit à son tour, et vu l'expression de son visage, j'imagine que la mienne est inscrite sur le mien : l'excitation, l'adrénaline, et l'envie d'enquêter pour en savoir plus. Je crois que nous sommes bons pour l'asile !


	14. A Cloud of Mystery

**14. A Cloud of Mystery **(Maxïmo Park)

« Ah… Je me souviens de cet élève, oui. Vladimir.

- Vladimir ?

- Vladimir… hum… je ne me rappelle plus de son nom de famille. Quelque chose qui commençait par un T, je crois ? Il venait de Norvège, mais pour des raisons que j'ignore, c'est à Poudlard qu'il fut accepté, et non pas à l'Institut Durmstrang. Si je me souviens bien, il avait été élevé par une famille de sangs purs. C'est principalement de par son éducation qu'il se retrouva à Serpentard. Il était assez conditionné dans cet esprit, mais à l'époque ce n'était pas aussi choquant qu'aujourd'hui de privilégier le sang dit 'pur'. Il y en avait plus, aussi. Les trois-quarts de ces familles ont aujourd'hui disparu. La consanguinité n'aidant pas, bien sûr. C'est assez étrange, tout de même… Je trouve, Miss Grove, que vous partagez certains traits de ressemblance avec ce jeune homme.

- Physiquement ? Je sais. On me l'a fait remarquer.

- Physiquement, oui… Peut-être aussi mentalement, juste un peu… Bien, j'ai d'autres cours à donner, à présent. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Miss Grove, Monsieur Black.

- Attendez, professeur !

- Oui ?

- Où pourrions-nous trouver d'autres renseignements sur cet élève ?

- Ah, c'est ennuyeux, je ne crois pas avoir le droit de révéler ce genre de choses à des étudiants non majeurs… La seule chose que je pourrais vous conseiller, ce serait d'interroger les tableaux. Ils se souviennent de tout ce qu'ils ont vu, et s'ils ont vu Vladimir à l'époque, ils vous le diront ! Je dois vous laisser, maintenant. Passez une bonne journée.

- Euh, oui. Vous aussi, professeur. »

Je me retourne vers Sirius, l'air dépité.

« Interroger les tableaux ? Il se fout de nous, non ?

- J'sais pas, ça vaut peut-être le coup d'essayer. T'imagines ? Si c'est vraiment ton père, ça veut dire que tu es la descendante d'une famille norvégienne de sangs-purs… Si je me mariais avec toi, ma mère me supplierait à genoux de revenir à la maison.

- Hahaha ! Mais tu n'en sais rien, Sirius. Peut-être que ma mère n'était pas de sang pur, elle. Tu crois que Vladimir était vraiment mon père ? Je veux dire qu'il était à Serpentard. Je suis à Gryffondor.

- Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas qu'Owen soit à Serpentard. Mais tu as entendu ce que le professeur Slughorn a dit de lui, non ? Qu'il avait été éduqué juste comme il faut par une famille de sans-purs… C'est ce que tu as fuit toute ta vie, Black. »

Il sursaute et me fixe, étonné. Puis il baisse la tête, l'air grave.

« Les gens changent, Glenn. Ton père a peut-être changé, lui aussi. On ne sait pas. Tu n'as pas envie de le découvrir ?

- Si, un peu… Bon d'accord, beaucoup. Je n'aurais jamais commencé si vous ne m'y aviez pas forcé, mais je dois avouer que cette enquête est plutôt… exaltante. Je serais curieuse de savoir quel genre de personne Vladimir était, et s'il était bel et bien mon père, ou pas. Mais même si ce n'était pas le cas… c'est quand même amusant. »

Black me fait un sourire compatissant et entoure mes épaules de son bras protecteur.

« On pourrait commencer par le tableau du directeur de l'époque ? S'il était comme Dumbledore, il y a fort à parier qu'il se souvient encore de ce qu'il portait le jour où il a posé les pieds à Poudlard pour la première fois. »

J'acquiesce, et je me dégage doucement de l'étreinte de Black. Pas que ce soit désagréable, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses. Je ne suis pas une conquête, moi. Je suis une partenaire dans une enquête, rien de plus ! Et peut-être une amie, aussi…

« Allons-y, alors !

- A vos ordres, inspecteur ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore ?

- Tais-toi, Black. On a de la chance que Dumby soit parti du château pour la journée… Ce serait con qu'on se fasse prendre dans son bureau.

- Vas-y, dis-moi ton secret… Tu te retrouves en retenue plus souvent que je ne le pensais, et Dumbledore a décidé de prendre les choses en main personnellement ?

- Non. Je te le dirai si tu la fermes.

- …

- Bon. J'ai souvent du courrier à lui passer.

- Et… c'est tout ?

- C'est tout ! Allez, rentre, on risque de se faire prendre si tu restes planté là. »

Nous nous dirigeons tous deux directement vers les cadres dorés où roupillent les directeurs et directrices successifs de Poudlard. Je repère immédiatement celui d'Armando Dippet, un homme frêle et chauve, qui fut directeur avant Dumbledore, à l'époque professeur de métamorphose. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'entend si bien avec McGo ?

« Monsieur Dippet ? je demande d'une petite voix. »

Sirius pouffe, se moquant de moi, mais le tableau semble se réveiller à ma question. Je le vois chercher ses lunettes et se pencher vers moi et Black.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi me dérangez-vous ?

- Hum… Je… »

Je regarde Black du coin de l'œil, et celui-ci hoche la tête en signe d'encouragement. Je sors la photo de promo de Vladimir que je mets sous le nez de l'ancien directeur.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir réveillé pour ceci, dis-je avec une extrême politesse, mais je me demandais si… à l'époque où vous étiez directeur, vous rappelez-vous avoir eu cet élève à Poudlard, un certain Vladimir ? »

Armando Dippet grogne un peu dans son cadre doré, puis se penche un peu plus pour mieux observer l'image du garçon aux airs prétentieux.

« Hmm… Vladimir, Vladimir… En effet, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Vladimir… Turgeis, je crois ? Ou peut-être était-ce Turgesius ? Je ne sais plus, mais c'était un nom d'origine norvégienne, le même que le Viking qui persécuta des Chrétiens et fut tué par la main du roi Malachy. Vladimir Turgesius. C'est fort possible. Vous lui ressemblez étrangement, mademoiselle. C'était un élève brillant, très certainement. Il était très bien entouré, par les gens de la plus haute société. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il est devenu… Mais son père est encore en vie, me semble-t-il ? Il doit être très âgé, aujourd'hui. Mais c'est un Norvégien, je suis certain qu'il a gardé la forme. Je ne me rappelle pas de son nom, mais c'était un animagus répertorié : vous devriez le retrouver assez facilement si vous regardez dans le registre. »

J'ai retenu mon souffle pendant toute cette tirade d'informations. Vladimir Turgesius. Sa famille a l'air d'être tellement prestigieuse ! Est-ce que je suis réellement sa descendante illégitime, ou quelque chose de la sorte ? Toute cette histoire me paraît complètement dingue. Je suis entrain de perdre pied !

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Dippet retire ses lunettes et se replace dans une position plus confortable pour dormir. Je me retourne vers Sirius, et celui-ci voit tout de suite la panique dans mes yeux. Il prend ma main d'un geste vif et je la serre avec force, comme lorsqu'on va chez le médecin pour se faire vacciner.

« Ca va ? me demande-t-il, peut-être un peu inquiet pour l'état de sa main si je ne le lâche pas tout de suite.

- Je ne sais pas, je souffle. Je ne sais pas.

- Si tu veux, on peut s'arrêter là. Rien ne t'oblige à chercher à en savoir plus. Peut-être même que Vladimir n'est pas ton père et que ces informations te seront inutiles. Si tu as peur, on peut ne pas aller plus loin. »

Je respire un bon coup et je ferme les yeux. Ne pas aller plus loin ? Sirius semble avoir oublié quelque chose. Je rouvre les paupières, déterminée. Black affiche un air étonné, sans doute surpris de me voir comme ça.

« Je suis une Gryffondor. Je n'abandonne jamais. »

Il acquiesce, et sourit avec fierté et compréhension.

« Allons annoncer nos découvertes aux autres. Tu n'es pas seule là-dedans, Glenn, d'accord ? Nous aussi, nous sommes des lions. Et surtout, nous aussi, nous sommes tes amis. »

Je resserre un peu plus la poigne de ma main tandis que Sirius m'entraine vers le bas des escaliers. Il y a une telle force, dans les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer. Je me sens capable de tout vaincre.

« Merci… »

C'était un merci très faible. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait entendu. Mais Sirius sourit, et, quelque part, ça me fait sourire aussi.

Quant au registre, nous ne saurons rien avant les vacances de Pâques : c'est le seul moment de libre que nous aurons pour nous rendre au Ministère de la Magie et y parcourir le registre des animagi déclarés. Entre-temps, il va falloir garder son mal en patience, et vu la tête que fait Sirius, cela vaut aussi bien pour moi que pour lui. C'est que nous sommes pressés de résoudre ce mystère !


	15. I Want You to Want Me

**I want you to want me **(Cheap trick)

_Février 1976_

Il y a quelque chose que je déteste dans le mois de février. Non, ce n'est pas le temps : j'apprécie la neige et le paysage blanc de Poudlard enseveli, c'est reposant et particulièrement esthétique. Ce n'est pas non plus le Carnaval : c'est une fête que je trouve très amusante, et très vivante, mais elle n'est pas vraiment fêtée à Poudlard, malheureusement. J'ai toujours rêvé de me rendre à Venise pour y contempler les masques grandioses et les costumes immenses. Tout est si riche, on se croirait dans un autre monde. Les moldus aussi sont parfois capables de belles choses. La chandeleur ? Non plus. Qui refuserait une fête où les crêpes sont à l'honneur ?

Février n'a jamais été un mois très joyeux, à mes yeux. Février, avant toute chose c'est ça :

« Alors Glenn, tu ne commandes de rose pour personne ? Il n'y a plus que trois jours avant la Saint-Valentin, tu sais ! »

Je me retourne brusquement pour fusiller Jake du regard. Mon traitre de meilleur ami est hilare, il apprécie apparemment de me voir souffrir. Oui. La Saint-Valentin, vous avez bien compris. C'est une tradition moldue, cette fois, qui a été mise à l'honneur : chaque élève peut commander des roses pour l'élu de son cœur, accompagnées ou non d'un mot doux. Les rouges sont pour exprimer de l'amour, mais il y a aussi des blanches pour les amis. C'est juste… pathétique. Je déteste ça. Bien sûr que je suis frustrée : je n'ai personne à qui envoyer de rose rouge et ça m'étonnerait que qui que ce soit ne cherche à m'en offrir !

« Si tu continues comme ça je ne t'en enverrai même pas de blanche, Jake ! »

Mais je plaisante. J'ai déjà commandé toutes les roses blanches qu'il faut, et je suis sûre que ça, au moins, je devrais en recevoir certaines. Enfin y a intérêt, sinon je les renie ! Les roses sont supposées s'ouvrir entièrement depuis la base des pétales pour laisser apparaître une carte avec le petit mot qui les accompagne. C'est super romantique, vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ? Les professeurs sont très vigilants, en tout cas, ces derniers temps. En fait, il y a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi certaines roses auraient été ensorcelées pour exploser au visage de ceux qui les reçoivent : la plupart de ces roses sont cependant inoffensives, elles ne contiennent que de simples sortilèges destinés à peindre des choses ridicules sur le visage de l'élève en question lors de la réception. A l'indélébile, bien entendu. Mais certaines pourraient être plus dangereuses, si ce que l'on dit est vrai. Quoiqu'il en soit, elles sont complètement illégales, ce qui fait que les Maraudeurs en ont certainement acheté une palanquée. Heureusement pour eux, il est très fréquent que ces roses soient envoyées anonymement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je décide de laisser Jake aux mains de Lily, puisque tous deux sont à présent officiellement casés, et donc d'un tout autre monde que le mien, et je rejoins immédiatement Deliah à ma table. Elle scrute sa soupe depuis dix minutes, le regard vide. Ce n'est pas la première fois ces derniers temps qu'elle me fait le coup. Je me demande vraiment ce qui ne va pas chez elle : à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de lui en parler elle a détourné la conversation vers un tout autre sujet ou encore elle m'a laissée en plan, préférant la fuite.

« Deliah. Deliah ? »

Pas de réponse. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et aussitôt mon assiette se remplit d'un liquide rouge. Soupe à la tomate, c'est la seule que j'aime.

« Deliah, tu m'écoutes ?

- Hum ? Ah ! Oui, pardon ! J'étais dans la lune, désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu gères le devoir de potions ? J'ai vraiment rien écouté du cours… »

Son visage s'illumine aussitôt. Ça y est, je l'ai lancée sur un sujet qui la branche. Et puis même si Deliah m'a déjà dis qu'elle voulait devenir médicomage, je crois qu'elle se trompe de direction. Ce qu'elle aime, ce n'est pas sauver les gens, c'est faire des potions : elle adore faire des expériences, vérifier ses dires par des gestes, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Le nombre de conneries qu'on n'a pas faites à cause d'elle à Poudlard ! A l'époque où ça m'arrangeait, j'avais l'habitude de rejeter la faute sur les Maraudeurs. Deliah sort de sa poche une fiole de potion verdâtre. Elle me fait signe de ne rien dire et s'approche doucement du siège de Lily, trop occupée à regarder James qui rentre dans la Grande Salle avec Remus. Deliah verse deux gouttes dans la soupe, déjà verte, de la préfète, et revient à sa place. Elle pouffe de rire, fière de son coup, et nous attendons, le cœur battant, que Lily boive une nouvelle gorgée de soupe. C'est drôle, Lily a toujours été notre cobaye dans les expériences de Deliah : au tout début on ne s'aimait pas vraiment, elle nous trouvait trop immatures, irresponsables, etc. Petit à petit on a appris à mieux se connaître et nous sommes restées amies depuis, mais on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, alors Lily est restée notre sujet d'expérimentation…

« Tu devrais devenir expérimentatrice, je lui souffle.

- Hein ?

- Tu sais, tester des nouvelles potions et des nouveaux sorts, les inventer, les améliorer, je ne sais pas, moi. Tu devrais en parler à McGo.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

- Owen veut devenir médicomage. Mais c'est pour des raisons familiales. C'est souvent comme ça, il suffit d'une maladie incurable dans une famille pour que tous les autres se lancent dans la médecine. »

Elle a sursauté au nom de mon cousin. Est-ce que ce serait lui qui la met dans un état pareil depuis des semaines ? Elle a tout le temps l'air d'être sur ses gardes, et parfois je me demande si elle rêvasse à quelque chose d'heureux ou d'effrayant. J'ai du mal à la suivre. D'ailleurs elle ne me parle plus de lui, ces derniers temps.

« Regarde, Lily va boire sa soupe. »

En effet, la rouquine prend une grande cuillère du liquide vert et l'avale immédiatement. Son visage change soudainement : elle se retourne vers nous et ouvre la bouche, furieuse. Oups ? Et là, c'est le flot de parole.

« Vous ! Encore ! Vous allez me le payer, croyez moi, parce que cette fois-ci vous avez vraiment dépassé les bornes, c'est pas possible d'être aussi immatures, complètement irresponsables et définitivement gamines, je me demande même si vous n'êtes pas pires que les Maraudeurs parfois tellement vous me tapez sur le système avec vos expériences et… »

Deliah et moi n'en pouvons plus de rire !

« … sérieusement vous auriez pu tester autre chose que la potion du devoir pour Slughorn, et j'aimerais bien savoir combien de gouttes vous m'avez fait prendre parce que je vous signale que même si elle peut paraître complètement inoffensive une potion de bavardage peut être très dangereuse si vous dosez mal les ingrédients et bien que je fasse confiance aux techniques de Deliah j'espère que je ne vais pas parler comme ça pendant plus de cinq minutes parce que c'est réellement fatiguant et que j'ai appris que l'inventeur de la potion en avait fait prendre à sa grand-tante qui est morte de déshydratation parce qu'elle en avait trop bu et qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de parler jusqu'à la dernière minute et jusqu'au dernier souffle alors vraiment la prochaine fois vous devriez réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire des idioties pareilles ou je peux vous jurer que vous allez vous retrouver avec des points en moins même si vous êtes dans la même maison que moi, c'est juste complètement inadmissible et je n'hésiterai plus à vous reporter auprès du professeur McGonagall pour insubordination face à votre préfète et expérimentations illégales sur d'autres élèves en dehors des cours, ça va chauffer croyez-moi cette fois il n'y aura pas de… répit. Ah. Enfin. »

La tablée a déjà mal aux côtes de ce fou rire qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à la rouquine… On s'amuse comme on peut, non ? Sirius et Peter viennent s'installer en face de nous.

« C'était Deliah, non ?

- C'était définitivement elle, fulmine Lily.

- Elle a de l'avenir.

- C'est ce que je lui répète tous les jours, j'ajoute. »

On se sourit d'un air complice, et je finis mon repas avec bonne humeur. En sortant de table je m'arrête à la hauteur de Lupin.

« Hum, Remus, je peux te poser une question ? En privé, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il hausse un sourcil, étonné de ma requête, puis se lève pour abandonner James sur place. Je vois Sirius qui nous suit du regard, intrigué, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Ça fait plutôt bizarre de le voir réagir comme ça. Je me demande si sa soupe est mal passée ? Remus et moi nous arrêtons derrière une statue du couloir principal. Les élèves qui passent ne peuvent ni nous voir ni nous entendre. Bien.

« Désolée de t'avoir pris à part comme ça, mais je n'osais pas vraiment poser la question à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Je t'écoute, Glenn…

- En fait, je me posais une question assez stupide… euh… »

Je me tortille les mains, assez gênée.

« Si c'est pour Sirius je crois qu'il ne voit personne en ce moment.

- Quoi ?? je hoquette, surprise. Attends, tu ne crois quand même pas que… Non ! Enfin ! Tu es fou ? Jamais ! Impossible ! Non, non, non, ça n'a strictement rien à voir. »

Il pose une main sur mon épaule, souriant pour me rassurer.

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis le genre de fille qui irait poser ce genre de question aux amis de la personne concernée, quand même ?

- Non, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Désolé. Tu es trop franche et directe pour ça.

- Bien. On est d'accord sur ce point. Alors, ma question était d'une toute autre nature. Je voulais te demander si tu croyais que… est-ce que je peux envoyer des roses blanches à vous quatre, les maraudeurs ? Pour la St-Val, je veux dire. »

C'est à son tour d'être surpris. Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça. Il éclate de rire, et je me sens devenir toute rouge.

« Hé, ne te moque pas de moi… C'est pas drôle…

- Haha ! Désolé… Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Mais évidemment que tu peux nous en envoyer ! Enfin, maintenant ce ne sera plus une surprise pour moi, mais je garderai le secret pour les autres si tu veux… »

Il me prend dans ses bras en disant cela et je souris comme une gamine. Il me tapote un peu l'épaule avant de me relâcher, et je suis trop émue pour ajouter quoique ce soit. Nous nous retournons vers les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir et j'aperçois Sirius de loin, qui semble énervé. Il regarde dans notre direction, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas pour lui ?

*******

Jour-J. Tout, absolument tout, est rose. Je vais tuer Dumbledore ! Il paraît d'ailleurs qu'il revient aujourd'hui de son soi-disant voyage juste pour nous voir souffrir le jour de la St-Valentin. Ce barbu est un grand sadique. Tous nos papyrus ont pris la forme de cœurs ! C'est immonde, je vais finir par faire une syncope. Et McGo n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier, elle non plus… Elle se doute du drame qui s'approche, la pauvre : c'est justement pendant son cours qu'aura lieu la livraison de roses ! En tout cas pour notre année. Je crois qu'ils font ça plus ou moins dans l'ordre. McGonagall surveille la porte du coin de l'œil, prête à bondir au moindre mouvement. En attendant nous sommes forcés d'écrire sur ces putains de parchemins en forme de cœur avec une encre rose chez tout le monde. Les meilleurs élèves n'ont pas réussi à s'en débarrasser, c'est pour dire… Le cupidon des roses blanches est déjà passé, en réalité. Je dois dire que je suis déçue : je pensais qu'ils auraient fait les deux en même temps, histoire de ne pas repérer qui n'a pas reçu de rose rouge… c'est-à-dire moi, bien sûr. Mais j'ai reçu une rose blanche commune de la part des Maraudeurs. Ça m'a fait plaisir, certes, mais d'une certaine manière ça m'a énervé. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas en envoyer une chacun ? Mais c'est vrai que je vois mal Peter m'envoyer une rose, bizarrement.

« Distribution de roses de l'amour pour la Saint-Valentin !! »


	16. All These Things That I've Done

**All These Things That I've Done**(The Killers)

« Distribution de roses de l'amour pour la Saint-Valentin ! »

La porte vient de partir en vrille sous le coup de pied violent du cupidon ridicule qui se tient dans l'entrée : chez Poudlard on ne se fatigue pas, on prend un nain et on lui fout un costume rose et des ailes d'ange. Economique, ça c'est sûr ! L'arrive du cupidon-nain provoque aussitôt l'hystérie totale dans la salle de cours. Les filles paniquent immédiatement, et les garçons ont les mains moites : tout le monde stresse dans l'assemblée… mis à part ceux qui sont déjà casés. Le nain, ou le cupidon, entre dans la pièce et trois cœurs géants le suivent à la trace. Ils ont mis le paquet, cette année ! Et forcément, l'humiliation est publique : il va nous citer chaque nom à tour de rôle et devant toute la classe. Génial. Si seulement les chiens pouvaient envoyer des roses…

« Athena Bridge, voici les roses de trois prétendants ! »

Elle tape dans ses mains d'un air enthousiaste, faux-cul comme pas possible : bien sûr qu'elle s'y attendait. Cupidon lui offre les roses et elle les contemple s'ouvrir d'un œil admiratif. Bien sûr. On parie combien que c'est sa fête préférée ?

« Oh par Merlin ! minaude-t-elle. Celle-ci est de Sirius ! »

Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant un instant. Pourquoi ? C'est stupide ! Je crois que c'est sa voix qui m'a surprise, voilà tout. Elle me jette un regard en biais, et redresse la tête d'un air fier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Pendant que je rumine mes pensées sombres, Lily Evans reçoit une rose de James. Elle rougit avant de prendre timidement la fleur. On entend des « oh, c'est trop mignon… » un peu partout dans la salle : le couple de Lily et James fait la une, en ce moment, et bizarrement le fait que le maraudeur ait réussi à conquérir sa belle n'a fait qu'augmenter sa popularité. Ce qui n'est pas sans déplaire à la rouquine. Elle touche le centre de la rose, et les pétales s'ouvrent lentement… Et là, c'est le drame. Un cri strident retentit dans toute la salle : c'est Athena. L'une de ses roses vient de lui exploser au visage dans un nuage de fumée rose, et son visage se couvre à présent d'une inscription indélébile : « BLONDE ». Toute la classe éclate de rire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de féliciter Sirius mentalement. Il me paraît clair que ceci est son œuvre. D'ailleurs cette hypothèse semble avoir touché le cerveau de Lily, qui fronce les sourcils, associant probablement les bêtises de l'un à tout un groupe… et donc à James. Ça va chauffer pour lui, ce soir. Au moins il y aura un autre sujet de conversation dans la salle commune que « qui a offert une rose à qui ». J'observe McGo du coin de l'œil tandis que la distribution reprend : elle lève les yeux au ciel, soupire, s'appuie sur son bureau d'un air fatigué. Quelle comédienne, je suis certaine que toute cette pagaille l'amuse follement !

« Deliah Jones, voici la rose de votre prétendant, marmonne le nain dans un ton monotone.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? »

Elle est surprise, et moi aussi : elle me cache quelque chose ? Le nain soupire dans son costume rose bonbon et actionne ses ridicules ailes froissées pour lui tendre la rose, qu'elle prend avec consternation. Elle la touche du bout des doigts pour faire ouvrir les pétales. Je parviens discrètement à lire le mot au centre :

« _Pour le prochain baiser volé_. »

Deliah se met à rougir violemment, ce qui se repère tout de suite sur sa peau de blonde, et elle cache la rose des regards extérieurs, notamment du mien. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Deliah ne m'a rien dit à propos d'un soi-disant baiser volé ! Pourquoi m'aurait-elle caché ça ? C'est peut-être parce qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre qu'en ce moment elle ne regarde plus Owen… Mais c'est étrange, j'aurais pensé qu'elle me mettrait au courant de ce genre de confidences, entre filles…

« Ah, excusez-moi… »

Je me détourne de cette intrigue pour regarder cupidon qui prend un air faussement embarrassé en soulevant une autre rose.

« J'ai sauté un nom. »

Il a… attendez, quoi ?

« Glenn Grove, voici la rose de votre prétendant. »

J'écarquille les yeux comme jamais, et je sens tous les regards se tourner vers moi. Quoi ? Quelqu'un m'a envoyé une rose ? Mais qui, enfin ? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le découvrir. Tremblante, je prends la rose qu'on me tend, et je touche le centre pour l'ouvrir. Bizarrement, je le sens mal. Les pétales se décollent lentement les uns des autres. Et si c'était une farce ? Je ne veux pas avoir le visage défiguré pour le reste de la semaine, comme Athena Bridge ! Et si c'était… et si c'était pire ! Mon lavage de cerveau de la part des professeurs de Poudlard a parfaitement fonctionné : me voilà qui récite mentalement cette phrase qui m'a toujours trotté dans la tête, « un sorcier doit toujours croire son intuition ». D'accord, et là, mon intuition est vraiment très forte, alors… autant ne pas prendre de risque, non ? A l'instant où la rose s'ouvre, je vois déjà comme le début d'une explosion, et je sors ma baguette à la vitesse de la lumière : d'un geste brusque mais contrôlé, je fais un moulinet du poignet vers la fleur en criant de toutes mes forces :

« Protego ! »

Et là, j'assiste au plus beau feu d'artifice que j'aie vu de ma vie : la rose explose avec violence et dans un éclat de feu et de fumée, le tout retenu par cette bulle de protection que j'ai formée autour d'elle. Le bureau a moins de chance que moi : il commence à brûler, noirci par les flammes et prenant rapidement feu. Je suis sous le choc, et toute la classe avec moi. J'aurais pu être ce bureau. J'aurais pu me retrouver en flammes. J'aurais pu… mais c'était sans compter cet heureux réflexe qui m'impressionne moi-même. Toujours croire son intuition, hein ?

J'attends depuis maintenant vingt minutes dans ce couloir sombre et désert. Après l'incident de toute à l'heure, la distribution des roses s'est arrêtée là, mais le mouvement de masse des élèves était trop puissant pour les professeurs : ils ont fini par céder, et le reste des fleurs a été distribué au repas avec une vérification intense et une surveillance sans relâche de la part des professeurs. Ça gâche un peu l'ambiance, et putain ce que ça me fait plaisir. Surtout qu'en ce moment, les salles communes sont remplies de murmures à mon sujet. Tout le monde parle de l'incident, et Lily m'a dit, paniquée, que tout cela avait pris des proportions incroyables. Il paraît même que je suis morte d'un Avada Kedavra lancé par une horde de nains de jardins avec des auréoles et des arcs roses. Mais bon, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, tout cela sera déjà fini demain. Du moins je l'espère… je ne supporterais pas qu'un énième élève me croisant dans un couloir me lance encore « Toutes mes condoléances », parce que sincèrement ça commence à se répéter, là. Lily elle-même en veut à James : elle a tendance à trop en faire, la rouquine, et cette fois elle l'accuse d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur ses camarades avec ses roses explosives qui ont certainement poussé l'agresseur à m'agresser. Comme je le disais, elle a tendance à aller un peu loin…

« Miss Grove. Je vous en prie. »

McGonagall m'ouvre le chemin vers son bureau et je la suis sans protester. Je ne vais tout de même pas me retrouver en retenue pour avoir échappé à un attentat de près ? Je m'installe en face d'elle, sur une chaise de cours, et elle m'ignore pendant quelques secondes pour terminer de classer des documents. Tout ça pour se donner un genre, franchement… Elle relève enfin le visage et soupire. Ça commence bien.

« J'ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore. Une enquête va être lancée, mais je crains que nous n'attrapions pas le coupable de sitôt : les messages étaient pour la plupart anonymes et la rose s'est parfaitement mélangée avec les autres. »

Elle a l'air gênée par cette révélation, mais ça n'a rien de surprenant. Je crois qu'en gros, on n'a plus qu'à attendre le prochain coup pour relancer l'enquête. En considérant qu'un autre coup il y aura. Mais j'ai déjà mes suspects en tête. Terrence Ush et William Ursel. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait m'en vouloir à ce point. Et cet acte reflétait clairement un désir de vengeance.

« Mais je ne vous ai pas vraiment convoquée pour cette raison. »

Ah bon ?

« Après ce qui s'est passé, je me suis permis de relire votre dossier d'orientation. Miss Grove, c'était un acte complètement irréfléchi et cependant parfaitement maîtrisé que vous avez proféré toute à l'heure pendant mon cours : vos réflexes étaient excellents, votre intuition parfaite, et surtout, vous avez eu l'intelligence d'entourer la rose du sort, et non de tenter inutilement de le faire pour l'ensemble de la classe, ce qui n'aurait certainement pas fonctionné. »

Je retiens mon souffle. Où veut-elle en venir ?

« Vous aviez décidé de devenir Auror, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Je voudrais vous proposer une alternative. Quelque chose qui, notamment, conviendrait mieux à votre… tempérament.

- Et… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Que diriez-vous de l'avenir de _tireuse de baguette magique d'élite _? »

Sans raison aucune, mon cœur vient de se mettre à battre violemment. Ces mots ont fait monter en moi une certaine dose d'adrénaline, étrangement. Et aussi, je crois, le fait que mon futur soit différent, particulier, peu banal. Tireuse d'élite ? Glenn Grove, la tireuse de baguette magique d'élite.

« Les options que vous avez prises pour le métier d'Auror sont les mêmes que celles demandées pour ce métier plus… particulier. Ce métier fait partie de la Brigade de police magique, elle-même rattachée au Département de la justice magique. La mission des tireurs est similaire, toutefois différente de celle des Aurors. Leur job est de capturer de dangereux criminels. Les Aurors, en revanche, traquent et capturent les Mages Noirs. Votre profil, Miss Grove, me semble être celui d'une jeune femme vive et impatiente. C'est pour cela qu'en voyant vos capacités de rapidité et de contrôle, j'ai tout de suite pensé que cela vous conviendrait peut-être mieux… »

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre. J'en reste bouche-bée, étonnée tout d'abord que cette possibilité m'enchante mais aussi que quitter le chemin vers le métier d'Auror ne semble pas me déranger plus que ça. C'était comme si on venait de m'annoncer l'existence d'un nouveau groupe de rock dont j'ignorais tout mais qui correspond à toutes mes attentes : c'est à la fois frustrant et passionnant.

« Ecoutez, je comprends que ce soit une grosse décision à prendre. Alors voilà les éléments à considérer : si vous acceptez, je vous organiserai un programme supplémentaire d'entraînement. Il serait idiot de gâcher vos capacités. De plus, je prendrai rendez-vous avec un ancien élève de Poudlard qui est aujourd'hui tireur, lui aussi, étant donné qu'il possédait le même profil que le vôtre. Je ne veux surtout pas vous presser, Miss Grove : j'attendrai votre réponse pour la fin de la semaine. Surtout, réfléchissez bien : vous ne ferez pas marche arrière. »

J'acquiesce, encore muette sous le choc, et McGonagall me montre poliment la sortie. C'est dingue. Il se passe quelque chose d'incroyable dans ma vie ! Il faut absolument que j'aille en parler à Deliah et Lily, à Jake, Owen, et aux maraudeurs ! C'est ce que je me dis en déambulant dans les couloirs, lorsque, perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends des pas discrets qui se rapprochent de moi. Je me retourne brusquement, apeurée : on devient vite parano après une journée pareille ! Mais je n'ai rien à craindre.

« Ah, Sirius ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive ! »


	17. Conscience Killer

**17. Conscience Killer** (BRMC)

« Ah, Sirius ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive ! »

Ses sourcils expriment tout sauf du soulagement :

« Glenn, ça va ? J'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, avec Lily qui doit toujours être entrain de crier sur James, c'était difficile de faire le sourd. »

Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard que je vois Sirius Black réagir ainsi. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui prend, en vérité. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai la nette impression que quelque chose ne tourne par rond chez lui. Pas que d'habitude il soit vraiment du genre 'normal', mais en ce moment je crois qu'il doit avoir des problèmes : il est souvent inquiet, et ses réactions sont plus qu'étranges. L'autre jour déjà je l'ai croisé alors qu'il s'engueulait avec Remus. J'espère que ces deux là ont réglé leurs problèmes, depuis.

« Moi, ça va… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? »

Il fait une moue tout à fait adorable avec sa bouche, un air ennuyé peignant ses traits parfaits.

« Je… Nous nous inquiétons, et je me suis proposé pour te raccompagner à ton dortoir. Si tu veux bien de moi, bien entendu. »

Il rigole doucement, avant de se pencher en avant pour me saluer galamment. Toujours à plaisanter sur tout.

« Quelle galanterie ! je me moque. Au fait, comment se porte le couple Potter-Evans ? »

Il me tend son bras, auquel je m'accroche sans hésiter, me rapprochant un peu de lui, et nous déambulons dans les couloirs tel deux acteurs d'une scène du dix-neuvième dans le labyrinthe d'un jardin à la française.

« Ils se disputent. Mais ils s'adorent.

- Haha ! Moi aussi, je les adore.

- Et moi ? Tu m'adores ? »

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, moqueur comme à son habitude.

« Gamin.

- Tu n'as pas répondu ! »

Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir répondre. Je ne suis pas sure de savoir comment lui répondre. En fait je ne suis même pas certaine de la réponse. Je l'adore, oui. Mais est-ce que je l'adore de la même manière que j'adore Potter et Evans ? De la même manière que Jake ? Que Owen ? Que Lupin ? Je tente un changement de sujet, incertaine.

« Tu te rappelles quand on a fait notre enquête sur Vladimir Turgesius ?

- Je me rappelle surtout qu'elle n'est pas close !

- C'est vrai. Nous en apprendrons peut-être plus à Pâques. C'est loin, Pâques.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je… Nous serons là, avec toi.

- Je compte sur vous, après tout c'est de votre faute si je me suis lancée là-dedans ! »

Il rigole, je resserre l'étreinte de mon bras autour du sien. Nous zigzaguons vers les dortoirs.

« Bref, je voulais parler du moment où nous sommes entrés dans le bureau de Dumby.

- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué comment tu connais son mot de passe !

- Justement, vu que vous allez probablement le découvrir en venant chez moi à Pâques, autant vous le dire maintenant. Enfin, te le dire. »

Je m'arrête un instant, et Sirius n'insiste pas pour continuer. Je viens de comprendre moi-même que ce que je m'apprêtais à dire était plutôt important, et le dire à Sirius en premier lieu… c'est étrange. C'est comme s'il gagnait en importance pour moi, de jours en jours. Et c'est un peu ce sentiment là qui domine en moi ces derniers temps.

« Voilà : il se trouve que ma mère est juge pour les affaires terroristes, les affaires moldues, bien entendu. Elle possède aussi une certaine connaissance, quoique limitée, du monde de la magie, puisque sa sœur est une sorcière c'est d'ailleurs la mère d'Owen. »

Sirius grimace légèrement à ce prénom, mais se retient de dire quoique ce soit.

« En fait il arrive assez fréquemment que ma mère tombe sur des affaires plus ou moins suspectes : ce sont des sorciers, des Mages Noirs, qui cherchent tout sauf la discrétion. Lorsque ce genre de chose se passe, elle m'envoie des renseignements que je fais passer à mon tour à Dumbledore, et lui… eh bien, je suppose qu'il les communique au ministère ou qu'il s'en occupe personnellement ? Voilà, c'est à peu près ça. »

Sirius a ouvert la bouche, et semble figé sur place. Il se ressaisit immédiatement et c'est à présent de l'admiration qu'il semble exprimer.

« C'est incroyable ! Je ne te savais pas autant concernée par ces évènements ! Tu te rends compte que tu joues un rôle actif dans l'élimination du danger qui menace toutes les familles des élèves de Poudlard ? »

Il me faut un instant pour comprendre ces paroles. C'est à mon tour de me retrouver bouche-bée, puis je souris béatement.

« C'est dingue, je n'avais jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle-là…

- Tu devrais, pourtant. Je parie que même James en serait impressionné. Même à notre âge, je pense que nous avons le droit à notre mot dans cette histoire, il suffit de regarder le nombre d'élèves qui souhaitent devenir Aurors. Réfléchis une seconde : les trois quarts seront massacrés dès leur entrée sur le terrain, mais avec le rôle d'intermédiaire que tu joues, tu réduis ces risques. Même un peu, c'est déjà beaucoup. »

J'en reste coite. Sirius est vraiment quelqu'un de très profond, quand il s'agit de sujets qui le touchent. Je ne connais pas les détails de son histoire familiale, mais le résumé m'a largement suffit pour saisir son attitude.

« Tu sais, il n'y a même pas une heure encore, je croyais moi aussi vouloir devenir Auror.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? me demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ma discussion avec McGo portait sur mon avenir. Elle m'a dit que le métier qui m'irait le mieux serait celui de tireuse de baguette magique d'élite. Incroyable, non ?

- Haha, tu devrais te voir ! On dirait une gamine tellement tes yeux brillent d'excitation ! »

Je fais la moue, faussement vexée, et nous arrivons enfin dans la salle commune des lions.

« Je pense que tu es à présent officiellement assez cool pour trainer avec les Maraudeurs, déclame-t-il d'un ton pédant.

- Tu diras ça à Athena Bridge, demain, quand elle se foutra de moi pour n'avoir reçu qu'une seule rose rouge, laquelle a failli me tuer sur le coup.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à lui rappeler à quel point elle est 'blonde'.

- Haha, c'était beau à voir, c'est vrai !

- Tu n'as pas reçu d'autre rose rouge ? »

Mon visage se ferme, comme à chaque fois que l'on me vexe, et je fais mine de m'éloigner. Mais la remarque de Sirius m'intrigue, lorsqu'il continue.

« Remus ne t'en as pas envoyé ? »

Je me retourne brusquement, interloquée. Sirius ne me regarde même pas, le visage légèrement rouge, la main dans ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? Remus ? Mais… pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Pour rien. Je croyais juste que… Rien. Bonne nuit, Glenn. »

Et je le regarde monter les escaliers sans rien dire, et je reste plantée là, et j'attends encore un peu de m'en remettre, et… Remus ? Mais enfin, d'où peut-il bien sortir ça ? Il est temps que j'aille me coucher, ou je vais encore cogiter pour rien.

Lorsque j'arrive dans mon dortoir, je trouve Lily endormie qui serre dans sa main une petite carte. Curieux, on dirait le même modèle que les cartes des roses rouges.

« C'est celle de James… murmure Deliah à mon oreille sans que je l'ai vue approcher.

- Aah ! Deliah, tu m'as foutu une peur bleue ! »

Elle me sourit dans le noir, peut-être même fière d'elle, puis nous nous retournons vers Lily.

« Elle se dispute souvent… non, tout le temps avec lui, mais à la fin de la journée, voilà ce que ça donne. Je sais que tu les as bien aidés à se rapprocher, du moins, je m'en doute. »

Nous la regardons en silence pendant quelques secondes, comme si nous étions sa mère et son père. Je reprends la parole, à moitié plongée dans mes pensées.

« Deliah… Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de changé en toi depuis quelques jours. Tu sais bien, je n'ai jamais été douée pour remarquer ce qui se passe autour de moi, mais quand il s'agit des autres, je me considère comme plutôt douée. Alors, si tu veux me parler… surtout, n'hésite pas. »

Elle déglutit, se mord la lèvre inférieure et me regarde avec un petit air coupable.

« Je sais… mais…

- Pas maintenant, d'accord. J'ai compris. »

Elle acquiesce et va se coucher, ce que je fais à mon tour.

« Deliah ? je chuchote.

- Oui ?

- Demain, je vais chercher qui m'a fait ça. Et il va souffrir. »

Elle glousse en silence et je me mets à rire moi aussi.

« On ne change pas une Grove. Ou quelque soit ton nom. Il faudra que tu me tiennes au courant de la suite de tes aventures et de tes recherches sur le Vladimir dont tu m'as parlé.

- Et toi, il faudra que tu me tiennes au courant du mystérieux prétendant qui te vole des baisers…

- … Bonne nuit, Glenn.

- Bonne nuit ma blondasse préférée. »

Pendant la nuit je fais le plus étrange des rêves : Remus court vers la forêt interdite en se déshabillant en chemin tandis que pleins de chiens noirs hurlent à la pleine lune, et Peter pointe sa baguette magique vers moi en disant « Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis désolé, absolument désolé… ». Bref, un rêve bizarre quoi.

_**Deliah**_

Je culpabilise à mort, les gars. Glenn est ma meilleure amie, et je lui cache un truc aussi gros que ça ! Je sais que tout le monde a des secrets, mais quand même, c'est plutôt énorme, et le poids de ce secret-ci me pèse de plus en plus... Et puis j'ai un peu peur, aussi : et ci Owen était un gros connard de première ? Glenn m'avait prévenue, pourtant. J'aurais dû savoir à quoi m'attendre. Le pire c'est que c'est arrivé alors que je réalisais à peine que je craquais sur un mec dont j'ignore tout. Eh bien oui, j'ignore vraiment tout de lui. La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il a les lèvres les plus douces, les plus savoureuses, les plus... Jeez, j'ai vraiment un problème !

Un truc est certain : Owen n'est plus le même Owen, à mes yeux. Sérieux, il me paraissait tellement attentionné, agréable, gentil, tout ça... A présent je me rends compte que c'est un salaud qui me traite comme si j'étais à sa disposition ! C'était quoi, cette fleur débile, hein ? « _Au prochain baiser volé_ », gnagnagna, n'importe quoi ! Il n'y en aura PAS, de prochain ! Bien sûr, j'ai mis la rose à l'abri. Absolument pas pour la conserver, non, mais pour la cacher aux yeux d'autrui, bien entendu. Non parce que j'ai des principes, moi. J'ai des valeurs et j'y tiens, moi. Pas comme cet imbécile (et superbe) Owen qui n'a l'air de n'avoir aucune valeur.

« Deliah ? »

La voix d'Owen. Je me retourne subitement, préparée psychologiquement à lui être complètement indifférente. Il a l'air inquiet : une petite ride s'est formée entre ses deux sourcils, et il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Et soudain, tous mes principes s'écroulent.

« Quoi ? j'essaye de dire d'un air renfrogné, mais on dirait plutôt que je fond sur place.

- Est-ce que Glenn va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas vue, et avec toutes les rumeurs qui courent, depuis la distribution des roses... Je m'inquiétais. Est-ce qu'on sait qui a fait ça ?»

Je pose mon regard compatissant sur ses lèvres pleines, me remémorant un souvenir des plus doux.

« Elle va bien. Elle n'a rien eu, je pense qu'elle a juste dû avoir peur. Pour le moment, on n'a que des suspects en tête, mais rien de concret... Je crois que Glenn va avoir une conversation très privée avec deux messieurs... »

Son visage exprime maintenant de la panique.

« QUI ? demande-t-il, me fixant sans ciller, sa voix enrouée.

- Euh, eh bien, Ush et Ursel, bien sûr... je réponds en fronçant les sourcils ».

Pourquoi cette inquiétude exacerbée ? Elle va bien, c'est bon, c'est fini, quoi ! Il acquiesce, l'air soudain particulièrement soulagé. Son visage, en ce moment, est comme un livre ouvert. Je suis jalouse, en réalité. Il n'y en a jamais que pour Glenn, et quand il s'agit de moi, il se ferme subitement... D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fait, dès qu'il repère mon regard scrutateur posé sur lui.

« Merci. J'y vais, on m'attend. »

Il a parlé froidement, tout à coup indifférent. Je soupire de dépit. For the love of God, pourquoi cette poisse qui me poursuit quand il s'agit d'amour ?

Au moment où je termine mon petit déjeuner, je tombe justement sur Glenn, qui m'a tout l'air d'avoir passé une sale nuit.

« On se retrouve en cours ? me demande-t-elle en baillant.

- Yep ! A tout de suite... »

_**Fin Deliah**_


	18. Working Together

NDLA: Bonsoir! Je tenais à vous remercier de vos nombreuses reviews! Je fais mon maximum pour y répondre mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps, et je m'en excuse... Pour certaines personnes, c'est aussi parce que vous n'êtes pas inscrites sur Fanfiction, ce qui fait que ce remerciement est tout particulièrement destiné à votre intention, puisque je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de la faire! Je sais que le chapitre précédent était un chouilla barbant, mais c'était un peu un passage 'obligé' pour la suite, qui j'espère vous plaira plus!

PS: à l'intention de Solène (je crois), alias 'j'ai pas de nom', merci infiniment pour cette longue review qui m'a fait plaisir (jaime le constructif, si si!). Comme j'ai apprécié le temps que tu as pris pour m'écrire cela et ta franchise, je tiens à te répondre, et puisque tu n'es pas inscrite je le fais ici. Je peux comprendre que le caractère de Glenn soit parfois un peu 'marysuesque', mais je tiens à préciser deux choses: d'abord c'est une narration faite de SON point de vue, et en cela je pense qu'en dehors de ses complexes, elle va probablement tourner les histoires qu'elle vous raconte un peu à son avantage, c'est sa version des faits dirons-nous. Deuxième chose, je peux faire un effort pour la rendre moins cool malgré tout! Mais c'est parfois délicat parce que je n'ai pas envie non plus de tomber dans les pièges classiques genre justement 'la grosse tête parce que je suis avec les Maraudeurs', tout ça... Personnellement je trouve qu'elle a déjà des défauts, notamment celui d'être trop impulsive, ce qui peut non seulement la mettre en danger mais aussi mettre ses amis en danger, et ce qui n'est pas très réfléchi quand on pense que c'est parfois après une bonne nuit de sommeil qu'on peut réellement juger une situation. Je lui trouve d'autres défauts aussi, mais je vais pas y passer le chapitre non plus :D Pour terminer, je dirais que "For the love of god" se dit tout à fait, tout autant que "For God's sake". Ce qui est drôle c'est que je regardais justement un épisode de Friends après avoir lu ta review, et que Phoebe y disait ces mots exacts! Alors pour te prouver que je n'invente rien, checke un peu cette vidéo http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=O6f5HKqJWWg (j'ai rajouté des espaces parce que les liens s'affichent pas sur Fanfiction sinon je crois... Il suffit de les enlever!). Voilà, à 2 minutes et 25 secondes! Je tenais quand même à me justifier, hein, qu'on ne croie pas que je vais raconter des inepties sur Fanfic ;) Sinon, merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me mettre une review, c'est toujours très apprécié!

Sur ce, bon chapitre les amis!

**18. Working Together** (Gonzales)

La voix sévère du professeur McGonagall retentit dans la salle de classe. Les conversations s'estompent à mesure qu'elle avance vers son bureau d'un pas déterminé, et les plus endormis sortent enfin leurs bouquins et parchemins. J'ai juste le temps de demander à Remus une plume, ayant oublié la mienne ce matin. Pour une fois que je suis assise à côté de quelqu'un de sérieux ! D'habitude je me tape toujours Sirius ou Deliah et ça finit généralement par une punition ou une retenue. Je chuchote aussi bas que je le peux pour faire la conversation avec mon nouveau voisin pendant que la vieille chouette (absolument pas péjoratif, j'adore les chouettes, et il faut avouer que McGo n'est plus très jeune !) installe ses préparatifs sur son bureau et note au tableau la leçon du jour.

« J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre cette nuit, et tu étais dedans ! »

Lupin attend la suite, soudain intéressé, tandis que je repère du coin de l'œil un Sirius qui nous observe, les sourcils froncés.

« Et tu courais vers la forêt interdite en te déshabillant ! »

Remus rigole en silence, et moi aussi.

« Et Peter était là aussi, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il était désolé... Et je pense qu'il y avait aussi de grands chiens noirs, je ne sais plus. Un rêve débile comme un autre, quoi. »

Mon voisin me regarde avec surprise.

« Quoi ? je lui demande, inquiète.

- Rien, rien... Rien du tout. Désolé. »

Je le fixe en coin avec suspicion. Quelque chose a l'air de le chiffonner, mais quant à savoir quoi...

« Bien ! »

La voix de McGo nous fait sursauter.

« La leçon d'aujourd'hui concernera la suite de votre cours sur les métamorphoses humaines, une étude strictement réservée aux élèves de sixième et septième années. Ouvrez votre _Manuel de Métamorphose avancée_ à la page 98. Comme vous le savez, la métamorphose est l'une des formes de magie les plus anciennes. L'illustration à la page suivante vous montre Circé, une sorcière qui vivait sur une île grecque, connue pour transformer les marins naufragés en cochons. »

Quelques élèvent rigolèrent un bon coup, et McGo reprit sa leçon.

« Aujourd'hui vous allez travailler par paires, et chacun à votre tour vous allez jouer le rôle de Circé. Votre voisin et vous-mêmes devez avoir eu une queue en tire-bouchon avant la fin de l'heure ! »

Remus et moi déglutissons en nous regardant. Aucun de nous deux n'a envie de se retrouver en cochon le premier, c'est certain ! Nous lisons la formule dans nos livres respectifs, et nous nous levons tous les deux, comme l'ont déjà fait les autres élèves.

« Bon, je me dévoue. »

Quel homme galant ! Il ferme les yeux et grimace, ce qui me fait pouffer de rire. Je fais un double moulinet élégant avec ma baguette avant de terminer par un trait courbé et de la pointer sur le nez de l'intéressé.

« _Sus Scrofa Metamorpha _! »

Aussitôt, une transformation impressionnante s'effectue sur le pauvre Lupin. Je le vois se tasser sur lui-même, sa peau se couvrant de petits poils roses en brosse qui poussent dans une série de « Pop ! » innombrables, et tandis que son nez s'allonge et se grossit jusqu'à ressembler parfaitement à un groin, une queue en spirale s'étire depuis son derrière.

« Bien, très bien Miss Grove ! 5 points pour Gryffondor ! »

McGonagall me sourit sagement avant de continuer son tour entre les bancs, corrigeant tel élève ou félicitant tel autre. Après avoir prononcé un simple _Finite Incantatem_, c'est au tour de Remus de me faire subir la transfiguration. Alors que je subis cette métamorphose étrange, mes sens eux aussi se transforment. Je commence à sentir diverses odeurs, dont une qui me dérange particulièrement. Je regarde autour de moi, incapable de quoique ce soit d'autre, et je tombe sur Lupin. Il porte sur lui un parfum étrange, très désagréable... Il sent l'animal, le fauve, il sent... il sent le prédateur.

Et soudain, me voilà de nouveau moi-même. Je retrouve mon odorat habituel et je regarde Remus, la confusion inscrite sur mon visage. C'est étrange... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur ?

**000**

A la fin du cours, je prends tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. Dès que le dernier élève a passé la porte, je m'adresse aussitôt au professeur McGonagall :

« Professeur ? J'ai pris ma décision. »

Elle lève son visage vers moi, ses petites yeux pétillants de malice, un peu comme ceux de Dumbledore.

« J'accepte de suivre un entraînement particulier en vue de devenir tireuse d'élite. Et j'accepte de rencontrer cet ancien élève, aussi. »

Je lui souris, sûre de moi.

« Bien, Miss Grove. C'est une excellente nouvelle. Sachez cependant que vous devrez travailler intensivement, et ce pendant les vacances aussi. Je vous enverrai un lieu et une heure de rendez-vous d'ici la semaine prochaine. »

J'acquiesce, et je sors enfin de la salle de classe, le cœur léger. Ça y est, mon avenir est en route ! Maintenant, il faut que je m'occupe de deux trois choses...

**000**

« Ursel ? »

Il se retourne, étonné. Et là il voit qui l'a interpellé, et sa mine se renfrogne aussitôt. Je sais qu'il me hait de tout son cœur. Je le vois dans son regard. Il parait aussi qu'il a des regrets... C'est Lily qui m'a révélé, un soir entre filles, qu'elle avait entendu quelques rumeurs de la part d'amies Serdaigles. William Ursel voudrait sa revanche, parait-il, mais pas contre moi... Contre Sirius ! Il semble que les deux éphèbes se soient toujours détestés, rivalisant de popularité auprès des demoiselles. La goutte qui a fait débordé le vase, pour Ursel, c'est moi : lui qui espérait me traiter comme un trophée après la bataille, il a raté son coup. En fait, il savait déjà que j'étais proche de Sirius, et me voyait comme le meilleur moyen de parvenir à la victoire contre le grand brun. Pensant me mettre sous ses draps après le bal, il s'est retrouvé ridiculisé lorsque j'ai découvert son stratagème et que j'ai décidé que je ne voulais pas d'un enculé pour cavalier. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Ursel s'est rendu compte de son erreur lorsqu'il m'a vue pavaner au bras de Black. Sirius avait agi en vrai gentleman en m'offrant d'être sa cavalière de dernière minute pour le bal, et il est vrai que je portais une robe absolument splendide. Du coup je devine parfaitement toute la rancœur que me porte le beau sportif des Serdaigle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, _Grove _? »

Nous ne nous appelons bien entendu plus que par nos noms de famille. C'est pour mieux se distancier l'un de l'autre bien sûr...

« Je sais à quel point tu m'adoooore, mon cher. Alors vu nos antécédents, tu es placé numéro deux sur ma liste de suspects.

- Ta liste ? De suspects ?

- Débouche-toi les orifices. Ma liste de suspects, oui. Pour l'attentat à la rose... si tu te rappelles de ce malheureux évènement.

- Tu te trompes.

- Je me trompe ? (il faudrait vraiment qu'on arrête de tout répéter, tous les deux...).

- Je peux comprendre que tu te sois posé la question, mais tu fais une erreur en me considérant de la sorte (ah, ces Serdaigles, toujours à parler dans un langage pédant...). Il est vrai que j'ai... quelques défauts. Je l'avoue, je ne recule devant rien pour parvenir à mes fins. Mais jamais je n'aurais cherché à te blesser de cette manière ! Mes armes ne sont pas aussi directes, Grove, je fais dans la subtilité, moi. Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, j'aurais lancé des rumeurs ou je t'aurais piégée pour qu'on te prenne à tricher, ou je ne sais quoi. »

Ce qu'il me dit n'est pas totalement insensé... C'est vrai qu'il a plutôt l'air d'être ce genre de gars. Bizarrement ça m'énerve encore plus, ce genre d'attaques. Je préfèrerais me faire exploser la gueule tous les jours plutôt qu'un imbécile cherche à faire '_dans la subtilité_'.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'si j'avais voulu te faire du mal' ? je l'interroge.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal. Celui avec qui j'ai un problème, c'est Black. Tu n'es qu'un pion à mes yeux. J'ai raté ma chance, il est vrai, mais ce n'est certainement pas contre toi que je vais déverser ma rage !

- D'accord... Donc ce n'est pas toi.

- Tu... Tu me crois ? »

Il a presque l'air étonné, le bougre.

« Tu es convainquant. Pour une fois que tu me parles sincèrement... Même si tes paroles sont débiles, au moins c'est le vrai toi. »

Je lui offre un sourire moqueur et taquin, fière de ma 'subtilité'.

« Oui, oui, je viens de t'insulter et de te complimenter en même temps ! »

Et j'éclate de rire. Ursel ne me fait plus peur, maintenant. Parce que même s'il m'a fait pleurer, moi, je l'ai fait enrager... Il m'observe avec stupeur, choqué de ma réaction.

« Tu es... bizarre, comme fille. »

Je soulève un sourcil.

« En fait, tu me plais bien, continue-t-il.

- QUOI ? »

Je le regarde avec effroi : il vient de faire disparaître toute ma nouvelle assurance. Je plais à ce type ? Il ricane devant mon air perturbé.

« J'espère que tu trouveras ton suspect numéro un, Grove ! »

Et il s'enfuit vers la tour d'astronomie... C'est un taré ! Je comprends que sa copine ait cassé avec lui, maintenant.

Bon. Passons donc au suspect numéro un, dans ce cas.

**000**

Alors que je passe dans un couloir, me dirigeant sereinement vers les cachots, je jette un coup d'œil vers le parc environnant de Poudlard. Depuis fin décembre le château a revêtit son manteau de neige, et la vue est surprenante. J'ai toujours adoré voir les flocons tomber et recouvrir de blanc la nature... Je vois quelques arbres de la forêt interdite, au loin, secouer leur branche sous le poids d'un animal et en faire dégringoler des poignées de neige. Je souris en me remémorant des souvenirs d'enfance, avant ma première année, lorsque moi et mes parents nous faisions des batailles de boules de neige et des concours de constructions artistiques (hum)...

Je descends de mon nuage alors que deux voix s'élèvent. Des voix masculines, qui viennent de la salle de classe de l'autre côté du couloir. Par curiosité je m'en approche, bien que ma conscience me rappelle que la dernière fois, j'en ai payé le prix.


	19. Oh No!

**19. ****Oh No !** (Marina & The Diamond)

Je descends de mon nuage alors que deux voix s'élèvent. Des voix masculines, qui viennent de la salle de classe de l'autre côté du couloir. Par curiosité je m'en approche, bien que ma conscience me rappelle que la dernière fois, j'en ai payé le prix. La première voix m'est inconnue, c'est celle d'un garçon qui parle avec beaucoup d'assurance.

« Je te le redis, tu fais erreur. Je ne suis pas impliqué.

- Ca suffit, Balthazar, (je sursaute en reconnaissant la voix de mon cousin. Owen ? Mais que fait-il là ?) toi et moi nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est. Ce n'était pas un hasard ! »

Le fameux Balthazar éclate de rire. Je me concentre pour mieux entendre, même si je commence à culpabiliser d'écouter les conversations privées d'Owen... Celui-ci reprend dans un débit précipité, voire menaçant.

« Je veux savoir combien tu as été payé, et par qui. Est-ce clair ? »

L'autre ne répond pas tout de suite.

« Davis... dit-il enfin, s'adressant à mon cousin par son nom de famille. Davis, baisse ta baguette, et on parlera tranquillement, tu veux ?

- C'est ce qu'on vient de faire, Balthazar. On a parlé tranquillement. Et tu m'as déçu. Alors si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Tu sais que je suis un gars éthique (euh franchement là j'en suis plus trop convaincue, personnellement...). Je m'attends à ce que les autres le soient aussi avec moi. »

La tension vient de monter d'un cran, et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Entrer ? Pas entrer ? Continuer à écouter ? Partir et oublier tout ce que je viens d'entendre ?

« En rang _ordonné_, les premières années ! Van Bilt, laisse ta voisine tranquille ! »

Je sursaute et je me retourne brusquement. Une rangée de gamins approche, mais ils ne m'ont pas encore vue. Je m'éclipse discrètement dans un autre couloir au moment où le préfet parade avec ses moutons, et je jette un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi avant de rejoindre les cachots... Cette conversation surprise m'a rendue perplexe. Owen a clairement des choses à cacher, et je sens que lui et ce 'Balthazar' trempent dans des affaires pas très nettes. Je tente de me convaincre qu'il ne s'agit que de simples histoires de Serpentards, mais même cette explication ne suffit pas à détendre mon esprit...

**000**

La salle commune des Serpentards leur va à merveille. J'y suis déjà entrée deux fois. Enfin, « entrée » est un bien grand mot : j'ai déjà pu, disons, y jeter un bref coup d'œil à deux reprises. La première fois c'était quand j'étais en première année. Innocente comme je l'étais, j'étais persuadée que tous les Serpy étaient comme mon cousin Owen et qu'on allait s'entendre à merveille entre toutes les maisons, et puis qu'on chanterait la chanson des bisounours ensemble tant qu'on y est... Je me trouve parfois assez dure avec moi-même. A l'époque, Owen m'avait demandé de l'attendre là avant un cours de potion qu'on aurait ensemble, pendant qu'il allait chercher ses affaires. Quand il était revenu j'avais pu apercevoir les couleurs vert et argent, le bois noble des tables sombres, le velours recouvrant les fauteuils, et un feu dans le fond de la pièce, un feu qui me paraissait _froid_. Je n'ai pas autant de préjugé que mes camarades sur les Serpentards mais je ne suis pas non plus une totale idiote. Et cette pièce m'avait effrayée. Je ne comprenais pas comment ces adolescents pouvaient s'y sentir chez eux, à l'instar de ma sensation de réconfort lorsque je me trouvais pelotonnée dans un fauteuil de ma Maison. J'avais posé la question à Owen, à laquelle il m'avait répondu :

« Je sais, ça m'a effrayé aussi au début. Mais j'ai vite compris ce qu'il y avait d'agréable à s'y retrouver. On ne cherche pas un havre de paix, quand on est à Serpentard. On cherche de la noblesse, de la classe. On veut montrer notre fierté. C'est un peu comme le dicton '_il faut souffrir pour être beau_'. C'est pas très accueillant, c'est vrai, mais c'est plus représentatif des valeurs de Salazar Serpentard. Les dortoirs, en revanche, sont plus agréables ! Tu verrais ma chambre ! Y a des coussins partout, il fait chaud et on a accroché pleins de posters de _Killing Bride_, leur dernière chanson est trop bien ! La salle commune, tu vois, c'est un peu comme le monde des Serpentards, plus tard : on doit faire bonne impression, les sensations de confort n'importent pas. C'est pour ça qu'on passe peu de temps là-bas, sauf si on veut parler à quelqu'un d'un autre dortoir de façon 'professionnelle'. C'est dans nos chambres qu'on est le mieux. ».

C'était la meilleure explication que j'aurais pu obtenir. Les Serpentards sont froids et calculateurs. C'est le cas de leur salle commune aussi. J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir à nouveau lorsque je sortais avec Terrence Ush. Cette fois j'y avais mis les pieds pour de vrai, mais j'étais tellement mal à l'aise que j'avais préféré l'attendre dehors.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis sur le point d'y pénétrer pour la troisième fois de ma vie. Je m'apprête à frapper – bah oui, j'ai pas le mot de passe ! – lorsque des pas se rapprochent de moi. Le couloir est mal éclairé et je distingue à peine une silhouette masculine qui avance. Lorsqu'il me repère enfin, il s'arrête tout net.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La voix est hystérique, sur le bord de la crise de nerf, mais je ne la reconnais pas. Pourtant, il a l'air de me connaître, lui... Je décide de faire le premier pas, puisque môssieur ne bouge plus d'un poil, et j'avance de quelques pas pour mieux voir son visage.

« Oh ! »

C'est le seul son qui m'échappe lorsque je reconnais ce garçon : il s'agit de l'un des deux acolytes de mon ex, l'un de ceux contre qui je m'étais battue en Décembre ! Il a l'air d'avoir peur de moi, le bougre ! C'est vrai que la raclée que je leur avais foutue était mémorable, quand même...

« Salut ! Je ne connais pas ton nom, mais je sais que tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! »

J'ajoute à cela mon plus beau sourire, mais ce pauvre type n'a pas l'air plus convaincu.

« Je cherche Terrence. »

Il serre des dents. Il me lance un regard à moitié effrayé, à moitié rageur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Il ne t'a rien fait ! Pourquoi tu le harcèles, comme ça ?

- Alors là c'est le comble ! C'est moi qui le harcèle, maintenant ? Et tout ce qu'il a cherché à me faire jusqu'à notre fameuse baston ? C'était quoi ? Des preuves d'amitié, peut-être ?

- Tu ne te rends PAS COMPTE ! explose-t-il tout d'un coup. Ce n'est pas de SA faute ! »

Je suis choquée de cette vision soudain très étrange : le Serpentard qui défend coûte que coûte Ush a les larmes aux yeux.

« Ecoute, je suis pas venue pour ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir si c'est lui qui m'a envoyé cette rose explosive à la Saint-Valentin. C'est tout à fait son style et –

- Attends, quoi ? Alors tu ne sais pas ? Je pensais que tu aurais été au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ? je commence à m'impatienter.

- Le père de Terrence, bien sûr !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce vieux croûton ?

- Il s'est fait arrêté par des Aurors il y a deux semaines ! Tu ne lis donc jamais les journaux ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, sur le coup... Le père de Ush s'est fait arrêté ? Je savais qu'il trempait dans la magie noire, et que c'était notamment pour cela que mon ex petit ami avait commencé à tourner au vinaigre – ça se dit d'un être humain ça ? – mais j'ignorais que la situation était grave à ce point là !

« C'est... Je... je ne savais pas, je bredouille enfin, abasourdie par cette nouvelle.

- Oui, c'est pourtant vrai. Il est à Azkaban, maintenant. Terrence a d'autres chats à fouette que de s'occuper d'une petite sang-de-bourbe comme toi, maintenant. »

Je le fusille du regard, dégoûtée par l'expression.

« Pas que ça te regarde, mais je ne suis pas née moldue. »

Comme si j'en avais la preuve ! Malheureusement cette affaire concernant le mystère de Vladimir devra attendre les vacances de Pâques... Le Serpentard n'a pas vraiment fait attention à mes paroles, il a juste avancé de quelques pas encore. Je crois qu'il voudrait bien que je le laisse rentrer dans sa salle commune sans lui faire de mal !

« Ce n'est donc pas lui qui a fait le coup, alors.

- Je viens de te le dire, t'es lente ! Il est l'héritier, alors il va devoir reprendre les rennes dès la fin de l'année.

- Il ne compte pas finir Poudlard ? je l'interroge, éberluée.

- Les affaires familiales sont plus importantes que tout le reste. Pas que tu puisses comprendre ça, évidemment...

- Qui d'autre, alors ? TOI ? Toi et ton ami, les fameux gardes du corps de Terrence ?

- NON ! Je n'aurais pas... Je... Je n'aurais pas osé. Mais tu devrais demander à ton cher cousin, il pourra sûrement te renseigner mieux que moi... »

Je le laisse passer, enfin, et il fuit presque vers son dortoir.

« Owen n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! »

Mais il était déjà trop loin pour m'entendre, et cette phrase, je sais bien que l'ai dite plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose. J'essayais de me convaincre. Et ça, c'est pas bon signe.

**000**

« Le chien ? »

Ah, le voilà enfin qui trottine vers moi, sa langue gentiment pendante sur le côté, comme un bon chien-chien. Je déraille complètement, moi.

« Viens là le toutou ! »

Je rigole en le voyant qui me regarde béatement. Un chien, c'est dix fois mieux qu'un journal intime. Il m'a manqué, d'une certaine façon ! Je sors ma baguette et je lance un sort basique pour faire fondre la neige et imperméabiliser mon manteau rouge. Je m'assois aussitôt dans l'herbe et le chien se rapproche de moi, sans doute pour se réchauffer un coup et ne plus avoir les pattes dans le froid de la neige.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je lui avoue aussitôt. J'ai mené ma petite enquête, pour cette satanée rose, et je n'ai abouti à rien ! Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est éliminer mes deux suspects en haut de liste, et maintenant je me mets à soupçonner mon propre cousin ! Le monde ne tourne plus rond. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui ne tourne pas rond ? »

Il penche son adorable bouille sur le côté, faisant l'innocent qui ne comprend rien. Bon, qu'est-ce que j'attendais, moi ? C'est rien qu'un chien, après tout !

« Et puis ma vie est en bordel. »

Oui, je sais, j'arrête pas de me plaindre. Mais c'est parce que je suis une fille, c'est dans mes gènes, d'abord !

« J'ai appris que le père de Ush s'était fait arrêté. C'est con mais ça m'a fait un choc... Moi qui haïssait ce pauvre type, je ne suis qu'une égocentrique. J'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce que ça devait être, de ne pas avoir le choix. D'être en voie de devenir un mage noir, qu'on le veuille ou non. Je me dis juste que c'est triste. »

Le chien fait une tête toute penaude et la pose sur ma cuisse avec un petit gémissement.

« Tout le monde n'a pas le courage de Sirius Black ! »

Il relève sa tête d'un seul coup et aboie joyeusement. C'est drôle comme on dirait qu'il me comprend. Je ne devrais plus m'étonner de rien à Poudlard, pourtant...

« C'est vrai, tenir tête à une famille comme la sienne, ça doit être dur. »

Je reste encore quelques minutes à ses côtés, pensive. Puis je me décide enfin à me lever pour aller me coucher.


	20. I Don't Like Mondays

**20. ****I Don't Like Mondays** (The Boomtown Rats)

« Mais Lily-jolie...

- NON, James ! Non, c'est non ! »

Je regarde le couple depuis dix bonnes minutes et ça me donne le mal de mer. Ils sont trop énergiques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils... ATCHOUM ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? »

Je demande, éternuant par la même occasion. Deliah me regarde avec un sourire amusé. C'est Sirius qui me répond, au moment même où il pose ses jolies fesses sur la place près de la mienne. J'avale une nouvelle gorgée de soupe.

« James s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac, il essayait de faire une blague super drôle aux Serpentards et –

- Hum.

- Oui bon d'accord, une blague de très mauvais goût aux Serpentards, et Lily l'a trouvé avec les préparatifs. Vu qu'elle est préfète elle lui a confisqué le matériel. Elle prend ce job un peu trop à cœur, si tu veux mon avis.

- Dis plutôt qu'elle ne tient pas à perdre sa place tout ça à cause de son copain !

- Mouais, d'accord... »

Sirius est un peu de mauvaise fois, quand il s'agit des Maraudeurs, et encore plus avec James.

« C'est toi qui aurait dû demander à James de sortir avec lui hahaha ! »

Il me tire la langue, et je rigole un bon coup, avant de me faire arrêter dans mon élan par un autre éternuement.

« T'es malade ? me demande-t-il, baissant son masque d'éternel gamin.

- Je sais pas... »

Il me regarde, les sourcils froncés, et approche sa main de mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant, le salaud ! Il pose le plat de sa main sur mon front, et mes yeux se ferment automatiquement.

« Tu as la main fraîche... »

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Enlève cette main tout de suite !

« Non Glenn, c'est toi qui as le front chaud ! Tu as de la fièvre, je crois. »

Je rougis de plus belle. C'est qu'il n'a toujours pas enlevé sa main ! Et puis elle est douce sa main ! Non non non, elle n'est pas douce du tout. Elle est rêche. C'est ça.

« Je n'ai pas de fièvre, je marmonne dans ma barbe inexistante. »

Sirius enlève enfin sa main. A ce moment-là le courrier arrive, des centaines de hiboux volant vers leurs destinataires. Un hibou de Poudlard vient se poser juste devant mon assiette, une petite lettre dorée à la patte. Je détache le courrier qui m'est dû. Sur l'enveloppe il est écrit « A l'attention de Miss Grove ». Du McGo tout craché ! Je la fixe un instant du regard, et elle m'adresse un sourire depuis la table des professeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demande Deliah, impatiente.

- Le rendez-vous que McGo m'a arrangé.

- Quoi ? McGo t'arrange des rendez-vous maintenant ? Elle se prend pour une agence matrimoniale ? »

J'éclate de rire devant la bêtise de mon amie.

« T'es trop bête Deliah ! C'est pour mon entraînement de tireuse d'élite !

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai... »

Elle se renfrogne aussitôt. Sirius ne m'a pas quittée du regard. Ça me perturbe, et ça commence franchement à m'énerver. Je ne suis pas une enfant, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, à ce que je sache !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, _maman _? »

Il ouvre la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie !

- Pas question ! je réplique.

- Glenn, tu es malade ! Il faut que tu te soignes, ok ? Et puis si tu ne penses pas à toi, pense au moins aux autres, tu es peut-être contagieuse... me répond-t-il avec désinvolture.

- Si je vais voir Pomfresh elle va me retenir pendant deux jours au moins, tout ça pour un simple petit rhume de rien du tout ! Ca passera tout seul, je le sais. »

Deliah rajoute aussitôt son grain de sel.

« Demande au moins à Owen de te faire une potion ?

- A OWEN ? s'insurge Sirius.

- Bah oui, pourquoi pas ? Il est doué pour ce genre de choses.

- Oui, Sirius, t'as quoi contre Owen ? je rajoute avec un sourire méchant. »

Ce n'est pas qu'il m'énerve, mais même si Owen est un Serpentard c'est quand même mon cousin ! Et je n'aime pas trop quand les Maraudeurs font preuve de peu de bonne foi envers eux. C'est incroyable comme cette guéguerre peut me taper sur le système.

« Rien. Rien du tout, je n'ai rien contre lui. »

Il sort immédiatement de table, probablement blessé dans son ego. Je le vois qui s'éloigne, la tête basse. Je me lève à mon tour, même si ma tête me tourne un peu.

« Attends ! me retient Deliah.

- Quoi ?

- Hum, à propos d'Owen, euh... je sais pas comment te dire ça, mais... Il a eu une attitude bizarre l'autre jour. Quand je lui ai dit que tu cherchais des suspects pour l'attentat à la rose, il avait l'air super inquiet ! Et je sais pas du tout pourquoi. Ça m'a surprise, c'est tout.

- Et alors ? je lui réponds froidement.»

Deliah me jette un sale regard, dégoutée. Je sais, je fais la méchante. Je me rends bien compte que je suis pas des plus agréables ces derniers jours... Mais c'est toute cette histoire, je suis sur les nerfs. Je ne sais pas comment prendre toutes les informations qui commencent à s'accumuler sur Owen, et j'ai trop peur de le découvrir.

Je m'excuserai plus tard. D'abord, je vais rejoindre mon cousin. Enfin, c'est ce que je crois, mais juste à ce moment-là je m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol de la grande salle... La chute est rude. Les rires aussi. Je sais que je ne me sens pas très bien, mais c'est autre chose qui m'a fait tomber. Je me retourne vers la fautive : Athena Bridge. Elle me fixe en gloussant, la salope !

« Eh bien, Grove, c'est trainer avec les Maraudeurs qui te donne de tels réflexes ? »

Elle et deux autres Gryffondors rigolent toujours. Je me relève, aussi digne que j'en suis capable, et j'enlève une poussière imaginaire de ma jupe.

« Ecrase, Bridge. Toujours aussi blonde, à ce que je vois. »

Elle ferme son clapet aussi vite que l'éclair, et serre des dents, vexée. Je passe devant elle sans lui accorder un autre regard. Mais je commence à bouillir, à l'intérieur... Tout m'énerve, en ce moment. Rien ne se passe comme je le veux, et les gens ont une incroyable tendance à me mettre en rage !

**000**

« Toi, t'as une tête des mauvais jours. »

Owen a toujours eu tellement de tact...

« Je suis malade, et je veux éviter l'infirmerie. Si tu pouvais aider ta chère cousine... »

Il me répond par un sourire narquois avant de se lever de table. Les autres Serpentards me regardent bizarrement, probablement choqués qu'une Gryffondor vienne jusqu'à eux. Mais ils savent, pour la plupart, que nous sommes de la même famille et que je ne suis pas là pour leur chercher des noises. Owen sort de la grande salle, moi sur ses talons, et nous rejoignons une salle près des cachots.

« C'est où, ici ?

- C'est une pièce qui est réputée avoir appartenu à Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Elle est magique, et assez secrète. Je te la montre parce que je sais que tu ne la retrouveras pas : elle ne peut être trouvée que par un Serpentard, ou par quelqu'un qui est accompagné d'un Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de magique ? »

En effet, la pièce était vide, ou presque : seule une table trônait au centre de la salle, et un fauteuil douillet dans un coin.

« Tu vas voir. »

Il sort sa baguette magique et la pointe vers la table.

« _Je viens des Marécages, je parle ton langage. Salazar Serpentard, fais-moi don de ton art !_ »

Aussitôt, un chaudron apparaît sur la table, ainsi que des fioles et divers ustensiles servant à faire des potions. Quelques ingrédients sont déjà placés près du récipient.

« Ce serait trop facile si la potion de Pimentine était déjà toute prête, tu ne crois pas ? Il suffit de penser à la potion que l'on veut faire, et les ingrédients apparaissent presque toujours. Il y a quelques exceptions cependant. J'ai déjà testé par curiosité, et les ingrédients de catégorie interdite ou très rares et très chers n'apparaissent pas. Bon, pose-toi dans ce fauteuil pendant que je prépare la potion. Je te préviens, je ne peux pas empêcher la fumée de sortir de tes oreilles lorsque tu l'auras bue, c'est un effet secondaire auquel personne n'échappe... Mais au moins c'est efficace directement ! »

Je le vois qui s'active, commençant à préparer les divers ingrédients qui sont sur la table. Cette pièce est incroyable, je ne savais absolument pas qu'elle existait ! Tiens, ça me donne une idée...

« Dis, tu crois que... Tu pourrais me rendre un autre service ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Ben tu vois, Deliah, elle... elle est un peu aussi une fan de potions, mais je pense surtout qu'elle devrait s'exercer plus souvent parce qu'elle est très douée dans le domaine de l'expérimentation. Tu sais, inventer de nouvelles potions, les tester sur de malheureuses victimes, tout ça. »

Owen rigole un peu.

« Je ne savais pas que ton amie aimait bien les potions.

- Je me demandais si ça t'ennuierait de l'emmener ici, de temps à autres. Tu sais, juste pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner un peu... Rien de bien méchant, quoi. »

Il me lance un sourire en coin, comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup.

« Ce sera avec plaisir, cousine... »

Je souris, fière de moi. Peut-être que ça me fera pardonner auprès de Deliah, tiens ! Glenn l'entremetteuse est de retour ! La potion est enfin prête, et Owen me la donne dans une louche. Je bois avidement, c'est franchement pas mauvais ce truc...

« J'ai rajouté du sirop de grenadine pour le goût.

- Ah, c'est ça ! »

J'ai à peine terminé de boire que je me sens aussitôt beaucoup mieux ! Mais bien sûr, je sens mes oreilles qui chauffent, et tout d'un coup, plop ! Comme si les bouchons venaient de sauter, des volutes de fumée blanche commencent à en sortir ! Vraiment très sexy, merci bien...

« Ce n'était pas une grosse dose de potion, ça devrait s'arrêter dans une heure.

- Owen ? Je peux te poser une question très sérieuse ? »

Avoir de la fumée qui vous sort des oreilles, ou comment ne pas être crédible quand on veut avoir une discussion sérieuse...

« Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la rose explosive de la Saint-Valentin ? »

Un silence s'ensuit, entrecoupé de quelques sifflements provenant de mes oreilles. Cette situation parait complètement ridicule, et d'une certaine manière ça me soulage qu'il y ait au moins ça pour briser le silence de plomb qui s'est installé. Owen me regard, interloqué. Puis, soudain, il tombe à terre. Ses genoux sont posés sur le sol, ses mains plaquées sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, je suis tellement tellement désolé... »


	21. Bang Bang Bang

**NDLA:** d'abord je tiens de nouveau à remercier tous ceux qui me mettent des review, et aussi ceux qui me suivent à chaque chapitre :)

Ensuite je voudrais juste dire quelques mots parce que c'est un sujet qui revient de plus en plus souvent par ici, alors voilà, à propose de Glenn : est-elle une Mary-Sue ? Du coup, je tiens à étaler un peu ma défense par ici :D D'abord, je voudrais vous dire que je n'écris cette fic que pour mon plaisir, par facilité aussi (je me repose de mes projets plus 'sérieux' dans lesquels je m'investis beaucoup plus, et un univers déjà tout créé est une solution idéale !) et pour assouvir mes fantasmes et ceux de mes lectrices :) Ensuite, je vais prendre cette définition de wikipédia pour un peu réfléchir à la question. Les caractéristiques récurrentes des Mary-Sue :

« _La suridentification de l'auteur dans son personnage :_

_partage le(s) même(s) hobbies, opinions politiques, convictions religieuses, âge et nationalité que son auteur. Cela peut aller jusqu'à partager une forme idéalisée de son nom, de son aspect physique ou de sa situation socio-professionnelle;_ **(je ne pense pas partager ce genre de choses avec mon personnage, sur ce point je peux vous l'assurer. Pas le même âge puisque j'en ai presque 20 et qu'elle en a 16, pas la même nationalité, certainement pas les mêmes hobbies puisque je ne suis pas sorcière ! Et pour le reste je ne l'ai pas développé).**

_fait montre d'une haute moralité de type occidentale (morale individualiste fondée sur le bien-être des personnes du type liberté individuelle), même si c'est inadéquat pour son ethnie supposée ou l'univers dans lequel le personnage interagit (des esclaves dans l'Antiquité qui trouvent que l'esclavage n'est pas normal mariages forcés ou arrangés qui sont vécus comme répugnants, indépendamment des cultures application d'une morale religieuse inadéquate, comme la condamnation de l'inceste en Égypte antique...);_ **(eh bien je pense juste que Glenn est une fille assez éthique, mais cela relève plus de sa 'maison', il ne faut pas oublier que les Griffy sont des courageux qui défendent la veuve et l'orphelin ! En revanche, moi-même je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, j'ai même toujours pensé que je serais tombée à Serpentard si j'avais eu l'occasion de mettre ce chapeau de malheur sur ma tête...)**

_aime/déteste les mêmes personnages que son auteur, surtout dans les fanfictions. Cela peut aller jusqu'à provoquer des situations dans l'intrigue de l'histoire (mariage entre personnages canons, réhabilitation du Méchant...) que l'auteur souhaiterait voir dans l'œuvre originale, qui s'accompagne d'amitié/amour ou puissante rivalité avec un ou plusieurs personnages canons de l'histoire originale;_ **(là, oui, c'est vrai. Elle déteste Voldy comme n'importe qui, elle aime Sirius et les mauraudeurs comme tout bon fan de HP et n'aime pas Severus – quoi que moi je l'aime bien, celui-là, en fait ! Et bien sûr on s'attend tous à ce qu'elle tombe dans les bras du beau brun... mais c'est un peu le **_**but**_** de l'histoire elle-même, alors je vais pas changer ça !)**

_Des particularités du personnage pour le rendre plus attrayant (plus fort, plus beau, plus intelligent):_

_pouvoir(s) surnaturel(s) d'une puissance extravagante; _**(pas que je sache ! elle est douée en sorts et en DCFM mais certainement pas plus que certains comme les Maraudeurs qui étaient des élèves surdoués, ne l'oublions pas ! Bah oui, ils étaient parmi les plus doués pour pouvoir se transformer en animagi à leur âge !)**

_connaissances/compétences les plaçant devant les leaders mondiaux de la recherche technologique et/ou les opérations militaires l'auteur n'hésitant pas à les multiplier, dans des domaines extrêmement différents voire contradictoires _**(moui, c'est ça hahaha ! Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas le cas de Glenn)**

_grande beauté rehaussée par un détail rarissime (yeux couleur __Améthyste__...). L'auteur n'hésite pas à la décrire en détail en exprimant à quel point tout le monde est fasciné dans son entourage;_**(bah non, j'ai écrit à peine deux lignes au tout début pour la décrire et elle est assez banale, ni moche ni jolie... juste normale, quoi. )**

_possède un objet ou un animal exotique et/ou magique (batte de base-ball magique...);_ **(mis à part les trucs habituels des sorciers dans ce monde, rien de particulier, non !)**

_En contrepartie, l'auteur peut choisir de rajouter des défauts qu'il juge intéressants à son personnage, pour éviter qu'il ne soit entièrement parfait et donc qu'il soit impossible de s'identifier à lui :_

_défaut à la mode (__anorexie__...) évoqué mais idéalisé ou jamais interprété;_**(nope, je ne vois qui y corresponde mais corrigez moi si j'oublie quelque chose...)**

_L'auteur veut que l'on plaigne son personnage, pour qu'il en ressorte grandi :_

_un passé familial difficile, voire scabreux, impliquant négligences et abus, mais ne laissant que peu de traces dans son comportement_ **(même si elle a été adoptée, elle l'accepte parfaitement : elle est heureuse avec une famille qui l'aime, et son passé est des plus banals.)**

_tendance au sacrifice (de sa vie ou autre)._ **(ça, c'est à la fois vrai et faux ! Faux parce qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se sacrifier pour sauver la planète. Mais un peu vrai quand même parce qu'elle a une tendance à jouer aux héros, dès qu'elle peut sauver ou aider ses amis.)**

_Le personnage est un reflet narcissique de l'égo de son auteur, plus particulièrement de ses aspects les moins agréables. _**(j'espère pas !)**

_Une Mary-sue tend à modifier l'univers de référence en sa faveur, et dès lors à en saper le réalisme et l'intérêt. _**(j'ai essayé d'être fidèle à l'univers de JK Rowling, tout en rajoutant des éléments de mon imagination, mais en tentant de ne rien perturber réellement. Il y a bien sûr son amitié avec les Maraudeurs, mais je e pense pas que cela soit un manque de 'réalisme', du moins j'espère que non...)**

_Tout autre personnage - qu'il soit ou non canon - devient son faire-valoir ("l'univers n'est pas assez grand pour deux héros de cette pointure"). _**(ah ben non, elle préfère s'associer avec eux, tiens !)**

_**La Angsty Sue**__** :**__ désigne un personnage torturé jusqu'à l'excès, et/ou dont l'horreur du passé frise le ridicule, et se met en contraste avec celui des autres personnages de l'oeuvre. Clichés communs : meurtre, viol, maltraitance ou abandon durant l'enfance, condition d'orphelin, etc. Les parents sont rarement épargnés. Par la surcharge du pathos, le personnage est censé acquérir la sympathie du lecteur il peut être dépressif, constamment exécré par tout ce qui l'entoure, ou obsédé par une vengeance sanguinaire. Stéréotypiquement, si le personnage porte une lourde culpabilité (parfois complètement injustifiée), l'histoire dévoilera en fait un détail jusqu'alors inconnu des faits qui l'absolvera de tout regret éthique. Au contraire, s'il n'a aucune culpabilité vis-và-vis de ses actes, il imposera sa vision des choses sans les moindre remords ou interrogations, écrasant tous ses opposants sur son passage (peu importe s'ils ont raison ou non). Dans tous les cas, c'est généralement une relation amoureuse avec un autre personnage qui le "sauvera" et lui apportera le bonheur. C'est souvent une déformation dénaturée du héros byronien._ **(arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais : Glenn n'est pas dépressive ni autre, non ?)**

_**Anti-Sue**__** :**__ type assez rare de Mary-Sue, il s'agit du résultat des efforts d'un auteur ayant pris acte du concept et tentant de ne pas y correspondre en sur-ajoutant des défauts et caractéristiques négatives à son personnage. Ceci ne suffit néanmoins toujours pas : le personnage peut avoir une importance encore trop démesurée, ou des défauts n'ayant aucune manifestation dans l'intrigue, ou seulement choisis pour attirer encore plus la sympathie du lecteur (par exemple un personnage timide est jugé "mignon" et "pur" s'il est râleur et malpoli, c'est pour montrer sa force de caractère, etc). On peut voir cette sous-catégorie comme une tentative ratée de décrire un anti-héros._ **(je pense que je n'ai rien tenté pour 'éviter' qu'elle ne devienne une mary-sue, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une anti-sue non plus...)**

_**Villain Sue**__** :**__ une Mary-Sue antagoniste (même si l'histoire peut être racontée par ses yeux). Ce type de personnage résulte d'une fascination inconsciente pour les __"méchants,"__ en dépît de toute logique. Très talentueux, son intelligence et sa puissance exacerbés lui permettent de toujours triompher des protagonistes. Généralement, on lui invente un passé tellement tragique qu'il l'absolve de toute culpabilité (car il n'avait pas la possibilité de choix moraux), ou encore des qualités insoupçonnées. On peut en fait aller jusqu'à en faire un anti-héros incompris de tous, ou par contraste faire des protagonistes des individus peu scrupuleux qui ont beaucoup en commun avec lui._ **(Non, Glenn n'en est définitivement pas une.)**

**Je me suis bien poilée en revanche en voyant les exemples de Mary Sue : Edward et Bella dans Twilight, et aussi Lana Lang dans Smallville. Je précise de plus que j'avais fait un test pour savoir si Glenn était une Mary-Sue. ****J'avais obtenu comme réponse ceci : **

**« **_Glenn is only a little like you. She isn't really very cool: she blends into crowds, she hangs out on the fringes at parties, and wearing shades after dark makes her run into things. There's never been anything special about her that she could see; boy, is she in for a surprise. She's come in for her share of hurt, but gotten off with minor damage. And you've been pretty kind to her, always ready to intercede on her behalf and give her a nice easy victory. In general, you care deeply about Glenn, but you're smart enough to let her stand on her own, without burdening her with your personal fantasies or propping her up with idealization and over-dramatization. Glenn is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of her__**.**_**". **

**J'ai refais un autre test afin de vérifier son évolution, et celui-ci est uniquement sur HP et fonctionne avec un système de points. Mon résultat est de 20, il se situe dans la catégorie « 0 – 27 : Your character is likely not a Mary Sue ». Alors j'espère que cela vous rassure tous :). Perso je pense que le personnage de Glenn n'est pas très fouillé, en profondeur, mais je ne crois pas que cela fasse d'elle une Mary Sue pour autant...**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

****

**21. Bang Bang Bang ** (Mark Ronson & The Business Intl.)

« Je suis désolé, je suis tellement tellement désolé... »

C'est pratiquement un aveu, ça ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'en reste bouche-bée. Mon propre cousin ? Owen, que je pensais connaître si bien ?

« C'est... toi... qui as fait ça ? »

Je peux à peine respirer, de toute façon mes oreilles le font pour moi.

« C'est de ma faute, c'est entièrement de ma faute ! »

Je sens que ma bonne humeur n'est pas prête de revenir tout de suite...

« Glenn... Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi !

- Te pardonner ? TE PARDONNER ? Tu as voulu attenter à ma vie ! »

Nouveau silence.

« Mais... mais non ! Glenn, je te le jure, je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Tu es comme une sœur pour moi, jamais je ne voudrais te faire de mal, jamais ! »

C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre, cette histoire de loufoque.

« Owen, réponds-moi sincèrement. Est-ce que c'est TOI qui a envoyé la rose ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis que c'est de ta faute ? Puisque tu n'es pas le coupable ?

- Mais je SUIS coupable, dit-il en se relevant. C'est à cause de moi... C'est moi qui étais visé à travers cette attaque.

- Développe ?

- Tu sais bien, Glenn. C'est toutes ces histoires de compétition et de concurrence entre les Serpentards. Certains prennent cela très au sérieux. Il y a ce gars, Balthazar. Il est réputé pour faire de la magie noire, et sa spécialité, ce sont les objets qui explosent... »

Je me rassois dans le fauteuil, sous le choc. Balthazar, c'est le type qu'il menaçait quand j'ai surpris sa conversation, cachée derrière la porte.

« Alors c'est lui ? C'est ce type qui a fait ça ?

- Oui, et... non.

- Non ? Pourquoi non ?

- Eh bien, ce gars n'a rien de particulier contre moi. Je sais que c'est moi qu'on vise en attaquant mes amis et ma famille, Glenn. Parce que je commence à peser trop lourd dans cette histoire de compétition. On cherche à me faire peur. Et ce n'est pas le style de Balthazar, lui n'est que le messager... Je pense qu'on lui a donné quelque chose, peut-être de l'argent, pour qu'il fasse le sale boulot à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Seulement, ce gars ne veut rien dire, et il serait trop risqué de mettre à exécution mes menaces.

- Et ce ne serait pas bien. Pas ton genre.

- Il s'agit de survie, Glenn. Parfois, on n'a pas le choix. Et tu es bien placée pour le savoir. »

Sur le coup, il n'a pas tort. Mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale.

« Owen, trouve qui c'est. Mais ne t'abaisses pas à son niveau, tu veux bien me le promettre ? Je t'aiderai si tu le veux bien. »

Il acquiesce, se sentant probablement encore coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé.

« Bon, et maintenant, reste à savoir comment je vais rentrer discrètement dans mon dortoir sans qu'on ne voie mes oreilles qui fument. »

On éclate de rire tous les deux, et ce n'est même pas un rire nerveux.

**000**

_Mars 1976_

« Miss Grove, laissez-moi vous présenter. Magnus Wilde, voici Glenn Grove. Votre élève pour les mois à venir.

- Euh... enchantée.

- Humph. »

Vocabulaire, check. Beau gosse mystérieux avec pleins de cicatrices, check. Ne sait pas sourire, check. Je crois que j'arrive au bout de la liste ?

« Bien, je vais vous laisser à présent. »

Non ! McGo ne nous laissez pas seuls ! Je la supplie du regard, mais la garce s'enfuit. Je me retourne alors vers Magnus Wilde, mon nouvel instructeur. Il est grand, musclé et félin, et porte des vêtements noirs, de la tête aux pieds. Son visage est dur et fermé, parcouru d'une longue cicatrice qui prend son origine près de sa tempe et descend jusqu'au coin gauche de sa lèvre. Ses cheveux sont bruns, rien d'extraordinaire, et coupés courts. Ses yeux – et c'est là que ça devient extraordinaire – sont bleus très pâle, d'une beauté à vous couper le souffle. Il a une machoire carrée et des lèvres très fines. Il est à la fois effrayant et magnifique.

« Bien. On va pouvoir commencer, alors. »

Quoi, comme ça ? Là, tout de suite ? Mais il est fou ?

« Euh, et on commence par quoi ? »

C'est là que les choses se déroulent très vite. J'ai à peine le temps de souffler que BAM, me voilà à terre, écrasée au sol comme si un camion m'avait roulé dessus. Il m'a jeté un sortilège informulé ! Comment aurais-je pu réagir ? Je reprends mes esprits et je me relève avec peine sous le regard impitoyablement froid de Wilde.

« Nul, dit-il simplement. »

Et de nouveau, je sens une force incroyable qui me projette contre un mur. Je sens la violence avec laquelle mon dos se fracasse presque au contact de la brique. J'ai déjà connu pire. J'essaye de réagir, le cerveau dans le brouillard. Je pointe ma baguette vers ce salopard et je crie le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit, à savoir « Expelliarmus ». Seulement, Wilde a bougé en un centième de seconde et il est maintenant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je sens à nouveau un sortilège informulé qui m'emporte, et cette fois je m'éclate la face contre le mur. Je ne sens plus mon nez. Je me relève encore, avec douleur, et je le vois qui me toise de son regard glacial.

« Mais vous êtes pas bien ? »

Je viens de lui hurler dessus, et en plus j'ai senti du sang rentrer dans ma bouche au même moment. Là, c'est moi qui ne suis pas bien. Il soupire. Il soupire ? C'est quoi ce taré ?

« Tant pis. Vous êtes incapable. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour vous. Sortez. »

C'est... C'est tout ? Il vient de me... renvoyer ?

« Quoi ? dis-je, éberluée. »

Mes yeux doivent ressembler à deux balles de ping pong, mon nez pisse le sang et j'ai mal à peu près... partout.

« Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Vous êtes complètement inapte, malhabile et bien trop lente ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous garder plus longtemps. »

Je suis encore sous le choc, mais mes pas me mènent machinalement vers la sortie. Je sens la rage, le désespoir monter en moi. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Ce sale type m'a traitée comme de la merde ! Et là, j'ai mal à tous les muscles et os existant dans le corps humain. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je le déteste, ce gars ! Le genre qui me tape sur les nerfs, arrogant et sûr de lui, et condescendant avec ça !

« Pauvre type ! »

Je gueule, mais je suis déjà loin de la porte. Mais je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises : un oiseau vert vient de se poser sur moi. Il est petit mais beau, et ses plumes sont magnifiques. Dans un simple « pouf » et quelques grains de poussière, l'oiseau se transforme en bout de papier. J'y lis ces quelques mots, écrits à la va-vite et tachés :

« _Besoin d'aide – Forêt interdite – Owen_. »

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

**000**

Je cours comme une tarée vers la forêt, lorsque je prends enfin en compte toutes les difficultés de la situation. Un : et si c'était un piège, et si ce n'était pas Owen qui m'avait écrit ? Deux : je vais arriver et trouver quoi, qui, et surtout COMBIEN ? Je suis seule et je ne sais pas combien sont les 'méchants' de l'histoire. Trois : Je vais arriver, de nouveau, et quand je vais me rendre compte de leur nombre et de ce que je peux faire, j'aurai un putain de désavantage, c'est que je serai essoufflée. Quatre : je n'ai pas eu le temps de me remettre de ma séance de torture avec ce salopard de Magnus Wilde, j'ai encore mal partout, et je risque de ne pas être très en forme pour la baston.

Je m'arrête net. Je sors ma baguette de ma manche, et je la dirige vers le château qui me paraît déjà loin.

« _Nebula auxilium _Sirius Black, je murmure dans la nuit. »

Ce sortilège, je l'ai appris en Décembre lorsque je cherchais de nouveaux sorts pour combattre Ush et ses gardes du corps. C'est un sort qui appelle à l'aide la personne dont on prononce le nom. Dès que je baisse ma baguette, une fumée rouge et or s'en échappe et commence à voleter vers le château. Cette fumée est supposée entrer dans les orifices de Sirius – je sais, c'est pas génial – et aussitôt il saura qui il doit aider et où : il verra la situation par mes yeux pendant quelques secondes. Le seul défaut de ce sort, c'est qu'il est plutôt lent. Quant à Sirius, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai appelé lui... Ca m'est venu tout seul, naturellement. J'ai pensé '_j'ai besoin d'aide_', et aussitôt je me suis dit qu'il me fallait Sirius. De toute façon, ça ne veut rien dire. D'ailleurs j'ai recommencé à courir, et il ne me faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour trouver Owen.

« LACHEZ-LE ! je hurle à pleins poumons. »

Cette vision m'a horrifiée. Je vois Owen, la gorge prise en étau par une immense main. Ce type est un monstre : il est grand, très grand, et vraiment très massif. On dirait une armoire à glace. A côté de lui, dans l'herbe, je vois étendu un corps. Heureusement, je repère que le type respire encore, mais je ne le connais pas. Je ne vois que des cravates vert et argent, pas d'autres maisons. Une fille grande, mince et rousse me regarde comme si j'étais un martien. Elle a sa baguette encore pointée sur Owen, et je me rends compte que ceci n'était pas un piège. Ils ont tous l'air très étonnés de me voir débarquer sur les lieux du crime, à part mon cousin. J'en vois un autre qui semble être caché par la montagne qu'est le type devant moi, mais je ne distingue pas son visage. Même si cette description vous a semblée longue, en réalité mon observation n'a duré qu'une minute.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Je réussi à désarmer la rousse, qui étouffe un cri de surprise. Le grand type lâche enfin Owen, qui rampe jusqu'à ce qui ressemble à sa baguette, et il se tourne vers moi, furieux.

« Endoloris !

- PROTEGO ! »

Je le fixe du regard, stupéfaite. Si je n'avais pas eu le bon réflexe au bon moment... je me serais pris un sort impardonnable en pleine tronche ! Ok, ces gars ne plaisantent donc pas. Le but du jeu, ici, c'est de rester intouchable. Il faut que tous mes meilleurs réflexes soient opérationnels, si je veux pouvoir me protéger et protéger Owen : la moindre erreur serait fatale, parce que si je me fais toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, mon corps risque de ne pas tenir le coup, après la séance avec Magnus Wilde.

Je fais fonctionner mes méninges à du cent à l'heure, mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Pour l'instant il n'y a qu'Armoire à glace qui veut faire joujou avec moi, mais Rouquine est déjà entrain de chercher sa baguette, et le type évanoui se relève tant bien que mal. Le dernier, en revanche, reste toujours dans l'ombre de ses amis. Owen trouve enfin sa baguette pendant que moi et Armoire à glace nous tenons en respect, baguettes pointées l'un vers l'autre. Mon cousin me rejoint au pas de course, et nous faisons face aux ennemis à deux. Rouquine aussi a trouvé sa baguette et elle se rajoute à la scène. Le troisième gars s'est relevé mais il a l'air complètement sonné, et sans baguette. C'est le travail d'Owen, ça. Ce dernier a l'air mal en point, il saigne de la lèvre et quelques hématomes sont apparus sur son visage et sur ses mains. Je vois aussi une trace de sang tacher sa chemise au niveau du ventre. Je vois que la Rouquine, aussi, ouvre la bouche : elle s'apprête à lancer un nouveau sort.


	22. Another One Bites the Dust

**22. ****Another One Bites the Dust** (Queen)

Je vois que la Rouquine, aussi, ouvre la bouche : elle s'apprête à lancer un nouveau sort. En un temps record, nous réagissons.

« Protego ! hurle Owen.

- _Surgo Cardo _! je rajoute, en direction d'Armoire à glace. »

Celui-ci se met à hurler. Des échardes qui vous sortent de la peau, voilà ce qu'est le sortilège du surgo cardo. C'est un sortilège mineur, qui n'affecte qu'une petite partie du corps – en l'occurrence, la main – mais qui est bien pratique parce qu'il fait quand même vraiment mal. D'ailleurs, Armoire à glace a lâché sa baguette sous l'effet de la douleur.

« _Stupefix _! lance alors la rouquine. »

Owen et moi nous sommes reculés juste à temps.

« _Petrificus Totalus _! répond Owen. »

La fille rousse s'écarte, mais le sort frappe son bras gauche de plein fouet. Elle crie, puis de sa main droite tend sa baguette vers Owen.

« Tu vas payer ! crache-t-elle.

- Tais-toi, Callie, répond Armoire à glace. »

Ces deux là commencent à comprendre qu'on ne va pas être si facile à battre. A cet instant, le type qui s'était écroulé retrouve enfin sa baguette.

« C'est Balthazar Tuxford, me souffle Owen. La fille c'est sa cousine, Callisto.

- Et le grand type ?

- Gabriel Nero. C'est probablement lui qui a 'commandité' Balthazar pour la rose. C'est un élève de 7e et il n'apprécie vraiment pas du tout la concurrence, encore moins quand celle-ci est de sang-mêlé. »

Owen ne m'a pas parlé du garçon qui se cache toujours. Peut-être que je le connais ? Gabriel a récupéré sa baguette, lui aussi, mais il la tient de sa main gauche puisque la droite est ensanglantée par les échardes qui sont sorties de sa peau. Je les vois tous les trois nous toiser, sûr d'eux et de leurs sorts de futurs Mangemorts. Ces types ne rigolent pas, et je prends conscience de l'immense différence qu'il y a avec Ush et Ursel. Ces gars sont des lutins de Noël, à côté d'eux.

« Endoloris ! crie alors Balthazar. »

Owen m'a poussée juste à temps pour que je ne me prenne pas ce sort dans le ventre, mais à présent je suis à terre et mon cousin est face à trois ennemis enragés.

« Stupefix ! je gueule à l'attention de Balthazar, qui s'écroule immédiatement. »

Pas de bol, j'ai envie de dire. Je tente de me relever mais Callisto Tuxford est plus rapide :

« Expelliarmus ! »

Ma baguette voltige un peu plus loin, et j'entends Owen qui lance un Stupefix à Callisto. Elle y échappe de justesse. Gabriel me regarde en souriant : je suis une proie facile. Mon cousin semble aux prises avec la rousse, puisqu'ils se lancent des sorts à tour de rôle, aucun des deux ne parvenant à prendre le dessus.

« Tu connais beaucoup de sortilèges, pour une petite fille... me susurre-t-il de sa voix cassée.

- On ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi ! Endoloris, Endoloris, Endoloris... C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? »

Bon, d'accord, la provocation n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée quand on est dominée par un gaillard comme lui. Je le réalise à l'instant où il me donne une baffe magistrale, qui envoie ma tête valser vers le sol. Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez mal au crâne !

« Vas-y, Severus. »

Attendez, il a bien dit 'Severus' ? Comme dans Severus Rogue ? A cet instant, je vois mieux le gars qui s'était planqué pendant tout ce temps. Il est maigre, et de longs cheveux noirs et gras cachent à moitié son visage blafard. C'est bien Rogue.

« Fais-nous voir ce sort de ton invention... »

Rogue le regarde, à moitié apeuré, à moitié coléreux.

« Tu es sûr... ?

- Eh bien quoi, ce n'est pas ta Lily à ce que je sache ? Lance lui le sort !

- ROGUE, NON ! crie une voix au loin, qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Sirius.

- _Sectumsempra _! »

Une douleur fulgurante, absolument partout.

Du sang, si rouge...

Et puis, plus rien.

Le noir complet.

**000**

Je rouvre les yeux, mais ça me brûle. Je hurle de douleur, parce qu'il n'y a rien, absolument rien d'autre que je parvienne à faire. Je parviens à distinguer des silhouettes, sous les larmes de sang qui coulent sur mes yeux. Je sais que je n'ai pas fermé les yeux très longtemps, parce que j'ai tout aussi mal qu'avant. Je vois des éclairs verts, des éclairs rouges... Puis un visage qui se penche sur le mien.

« Glenn ? Glenn, tu m'entends ? »

La voix est complètement paniquée, je l'entends bien. Mais même déformée, je la reconnais comme étant celle de Sirius.

« Si...Sirius... j'ai mal... j'ai mal... »

Je ne parviens pas à faire autrement que de le dire tout haut, parce que ça me transperce de partout, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a torturée pendant des jours. Je ne sens plus mon bras gauche, mais le droit me fait mal – ce que je considère comme étant bon signe. J'essaye de rester lucide, tant bien que mal.

« Sirius...

- Ne bouge pas, ne bouge surtout pas ! dit-il de sa voix tremblante.

- Ma... bagu...

- Ta quoi ?

- Ma baguette ! je souffle en retenant des larmes. »

Il sort aussitôt de mon champ de vision, et j'accorde à mes yeux cinq minutes de repos.

**000**

Je crois que j'ai de nouveau perdu connaissance pendant quelques instants parce que maintenant, ma baguette est dans ma main et je vois des cheveux roux qui virevoltent devant moi. Je gémis, incapable de contenir tout ça à l'intérieur. Je sens mes doigts qui se ferment violemment sur le pauvre bout de bois qui ne m'a rien fait du tout. Je vois quelqu'un projeté à terre, je crois comprendre que c'est Callisto Tuxford. Je ne vois ni Balthazar ni Rogue. Gabriel se bat contre Lupin et Sirius en même temps, mais je ne vois pas mon cousin dans les parages. Il réapparaît soudain, tandis que je vois la rousse s'enfuir dans un coin de ma vision. Owen relève Sirius, et ce dernier se précipite vers moi.

« Glenn, ça va ?

- Question... stupide..., je parviens à dire en grimaçant. »

Il rigole nerveusement et je remarque qu'il est blessé, lui aussi. Remus s'ajoute au paysage.

« Patmol, il faut qu'on y aille. Nero s'est enfui. Il faut qu'on emmène Glenn à l'infirmerie, le plus vite possible.

- Vous..., je tente. Vous savez bien... qu'il... qu'il ne faut pas. »

Je me sens prise de secousse, de tremblements incontrôlables. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir de pleurer, et je sens Sirius qui serre ma main. Je sais que c'est la main de Sirius, et pas celle d'un autre.

« Je connais le contre-sort ! »

Sirius et Remus regardent à présent derrière eux, interloqués. C'est une voix de fille qui a parlé. Je suis tout ça d'un regard lointain, persuadée que tout ceci n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

« J'ai froid... je murmure. »

Sirius me prend dans ses bras, et je sens sa chaleur. C'est doux, malgré toute la douleur qui parcourt mon corps. Il me soulève, et je hurle.

« Alors soigne-la ! Je ne supporte pas... de la voir comme ça. »

Sa voix se brise dans le froid de la nuit.

« Lily, commence Remus. Le contre-sort. »

Je voix Lily qui s'approche de moi et qui pointe sa baguette vers mes blessures. Potter l'accompagne, mais lui reste en retrait. Il a l'air choqué. Ils ont tous l'air choqué. Owen a l'air plus mal en point que choqué, quant à lui.

« Sirius... j'ai mal... »

Il me regarde, ses yeux humides me caressent du regard.

« Je sais... on va arranger ça... Glenn, je...»

Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose d'autre, mais se ravise. Je n'entends pas les mots que prononcent Lily, mais je sens la douleur qui s'évanouit progressivement, très doucement, comme si c'était elle qui m'effleurait à chaque coup de baguette magique. Potter prend la parole :

« C'était quoi, ce sort ?

- Il a dit 'sectumsempra', je lui réponds. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça. »

Ma voix tremble encore mais j'arrive à parler sans m'arrêter pour souffler toutes les deux secondes. Il y a toujours mon bras gauche que je ne sens plus vraiment, et j'ai encore mal partout, mais petit à petit je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'une douleur plus diffuse, c'est le sort que m'a infligé mon ex-instructeur. Je crois d'ailleurs que mon nez est toujours cassé. Au moment où j'y pense, Lily le remet en place dans un 'crac !' sonore.

« Enervatum ! dit-elle alors, et je sens mon bras gauche qui se ranime.

- J'ai été stupéfixiée ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

- Lily, c'est quoi ce sort que Rogue lui a lancé ? demande James à nouveau.

- Un sort de sa conception. Il m'en avait parlé, je trouvais ça affreux... Mais il m'avait aussi dévoilé comment inverser les effets. Encore une chance que James soit venu me réveiller ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je pose ma tête contre le torse de Sirius, toujours dans ses bras. C'est confortable... Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Bon d'accord c'est très agréable, mais pas plus que dans les bras d'un autre, j'imagine ! Non ?

« Pose-moi s'il-te-plaît, je lui intime, gênée. »

Sirius s'exécute, me tenant toujours par l'épaule au cas où je me pèterais la gueule toute seule, faible comme je suis... Owen répond à la question de Lily :

« Ils en avaient après moi. Je crois qu'ils voulaient assez bien m'amocher pour que je me tienne à carreau jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais j'ai appelé Glenn au secours. Je n'aurais jamais dû, ajoute-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

- Tu as bien fait, je lui rétorque. Jusqu'à ce sort immonde, je m'en sortais très bien et tu le sais. Mais quand je me suis dit que je risquais fort de ne pas être suffisante pour aider Owen, je rajoute pour les autres, j'ai décidé d'appeler Sirius à l'aide. Euh, en espérant qu'il prévienne les autres Maraudeurs, bien sûr.

- C'était quoi, cette fumée, d'ailleurs ? Elle est rentrée dans ma bouche, et juste après je t'ai vue être attaquée par cette rousse de Serpentard et le grand type qui s'est enfui.

- Un sortilège d'auxiliaire, Nebula Auxilium, qui fonctionne comme un S.O.S., lui répond Lily à ma place. C'est un sort de 7e année !

- C'était la première fois que je l'utilisais, j'avais peur qu'il ne fonctionne pas comme je l'espérais...

- Tu veux rire ? répond James, tout sourire. Sirius m'a secoué comme un prunier pendant dix minutes pour que je me réveille ! »

Nous éclatons de rire. Les maraudeurs ont toujours ce don pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je me sens encore endolorie, mais c'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

« Je sens que je vais passer une nuit d'enfer ! je soupire. »

Les autres rigolent, et nous nous décidons enfin à rentrer au bercail. Mais bien entendu, je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises pour la nuit.

**000**

« Miss Grove ? »

Nous nous retournons tous en bloc. On fait une sacrée bande de loufoques, dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, moi et Owen plus ou moins couverts de sang – même soignés, les taches restent ! – et clopinant, les maraudeurs pas tout à fait au complet (manque Peter !) et Lily qui s'accroche au bras de Potter comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je disais donc, nous nous retournons tous en bloc.

« Mr. Wilde ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, je crache, dégoûtée de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

- J'aurais à vous parler, en privé. »


	23. Little Secrets

**23. Little Secrets ** (Passion Pit)

« Mr. Wilde ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, je crache, dégoûtée de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

- J'aurais à vous parler, en privé. »

Il a parlé tout aussi froidement que lorsqu'il m'a renvoyée. Sirius m'interroge du regard, prêt à bondir si je ne veux pas qu'on m'ennuie encore après la bataille. Je le rassure d'un geste de la main.

« Non merci. Mes amis restent, ou vous partez. »

Je vois sa mâchoire qui se serre, sans doute est-il énervé qu'une gamine aussi 'malhabile et inapte' que moi le remette à sa place. Peut-être faudrait-il lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas professeur officiel à Poudlard ?

« Très bien, dit-il enfin. Si vous insistez. J'ai vu toute la bataille que vous avez menée à l'instant. »

Il me faut un temps pour réaliser.

« Pardon ? Vous avez tout vu ? Vous avez absolument _tout_ vu ? Ca veut dire que... vous auriez pu venir m'aider, mais au lieu de ça, vous vous êtes... tourné les pouces en attendant de voir la suite du spectacle ? »

Je suis furibonde, et la tension monte encore d'un cran.

« Espèce de connard ! gueule un James outré, qui tente de se précipiter vers mon 'instructeur'. »

Mais c'est sans compter sur Sirius et Remus qui le retiennent tous les deux, même si je vois bien dans leurs yeux qu'ils sont d'accord avec leur ami.

« Vous seriez en très mauvaise posture, devant un tribunal, ajoute Lily avec froideur. »

Celle-là, vaut mieux pas l'énerver, c'est clair. Magnus respire un peu d'air frai et continue.

« Pensez ce que vous voulez. Mais si vous aviez été sur le point de mourir, je serais venu. Je n'ai simplement pas jugé cela utile, vous vous êtes débrouillée à merveille. Je vous propose de reprendre la leçon là où nous l'avions laissée, la semaine prochaine à la même heure. »

Je ne réponds pas, incapable du moindre son.

« J'espère que vous saisirez cette seconde chance... Et que cette fois vous serez plus à la hauteur de mes espérances. »

Il tourne aussitôt les talons et fuit vers je ne sais où. J'entends un dernier murmure dans la nuit : « Je n'attendrai pas ». Y a pas à dire, je hais ce type.

« Rentrons, je souffle enfin.

- Oui, allons-nous coucher. On verra tout ça demain, me répond Owen. Merci encore, Glenn. »

Je lui souris. Une chose est certaine : le premier qui me réveille demain matin, je le trucide.

**000**

Deliah me lance un regard noir depuis toute à l'heure, et je commence vraiment à me poser des questions. Je sais que la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé c'était pas terrible, mais elle devrait savoir que j'étais malade et fatiguée, et que tout m'énervait ? Elle qui a l'habitude de mes petites crises, j'espère que rien de grave ne s'est passé. Je suis assise à côté de Lily qui lit la Gazette, un sourcil froncé depuis bien 5 minutes. Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas encore levés, quant à eux. Peut-être que le lendemain d'une baston ils ont besoin de rester couchés jusqu'à 12h ? Je repense à tous les évènements de la veille tout en mélangeant machinalement les céréales qui flottent dans mon lait. Tout d'un coup, le silence se fait dans la Grande Salle, et je sens les élèves s'agiter intérieurement. Je relève mon regard cerné – une nuit comme celle-là, ça ne pardonne pas, même avec les meilleures crèmes sorcières du monde ! – et je tombe sur Dumbledore qui s'est levé de son siège, et balaye à présent les tables de son regard bleu. Tiens, un petit discours ?

« Mes chers élèves, commence-t-il. Je pense que tout le monde ici attend avec impatience les vacances de Pâques, qui ne tarderont plus. Dans un mois, ceux qui le souhaitent rentreront chez eux, et ceux qui doivent travailler leurs BUSES ou leurs ASPICS s'enfermeront à la bibliothèque. »

Il commence bien ! Je vois quelques élèves de 5e et de 7e se renfrogner, et j'arbore un grand sourire. Et oui, pour moi ce n'est pas cette année !

« Cependant avant de vous voir pour les uns nous quitter précipitamment et pour les autres vous plonger dans les bouquins, Poudlard sera le théâtre d'une fête inhabituelle. Cette année, moi-même et les professeurs responsables de vos maisons, nous avons décidé de vous organiser la plus prodigieuse des journées célébrant Pâques. Nous organiserons une immense chasse au trésor dans tout Poudlard, suivie d'une soirée au coin du feu dans le parc. »

Sa voix se noie immédiatement dans les applaudissements et les cris de joie. Même moi, j'ai un sourire collé aux lèvres, béate d'apprendre cette heureuse nouvelle. C'est génial, comme surprise !

« Vous aurez les détails de la journée d'ici la fin du mois. Et maintenant, je vais vous laisser terminer votre repas... »

Le barbu s'assied enfin, et les discussions reprennent de plus belle. Je vois Jake qui s'est assis à la table des Serdaigles et les Maraudeurs qui se sont posés près de la porte pour écouter le mot du directeur. Comme ils ont l'air assez occupés, je me dirige vers mon meilleur ami.

« Salut vieille branche ! T'as entendu la super nouvelle ? »

Je lui offre un sourire dentifrice, mais lui me jette un regard furtif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon blondinet préféré ?

- Ah parce que tu te rappelles de moi, maintenant ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Je le cligne des yeux, surprise de sa réaction.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? dis-je en essayant de me faire toute petite.

- Glenn, ça fait des jours que tu ne daignes même pas m'adresser la parole ! Il n'y en a que pour les Maraudeurs, voilà ce qu'il y a ! »

Pendant quelques secondes, mon cerveau ne réagit plus. Il me faut une minute pour reprendre mes esprits. C'est vraiment ce qu'il pense ? Je n'y avais jamais fait attention...

« Jake... je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. C'est vraiment... c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ? »

Je hausse un sourcil, intriguée. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Je ne suis absolument pas digne d'être son amie ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, il suffit que quelques beaux gosses me tournent autour et je perds aussitôt la tête !

« Non seulement c'est ce que je ressens, mais c'est aussi le cas pour Deliah ! »

Je ne me sens pas très bien. La réalisation, ça fait mal. Comme si on venait de me gifler, dans le style d'une gifle magistrale. Une gifle mentale, bien sûr, surtout que j'ai déjà assez reçu de gifles physiques hier soir. Je suis encore courbaturée de partout, à peu près, et il me reste plusieurs blessures qui peinent à cicatriser correctement. Forcément, si je n'arrête pas de me laisser taper dessus, jamais ça ne se soignera ! Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet, c'est que je suis devenue une vraie salope, ces derniers temps, et ce sans même m'en rendre compte. Jake regarde mon air désolé peint sur mon visage fatigué, et il soupire.

« Ecoute, ma belle. Je sais que tu es du genre impulsive. Toi, c'est de l'action qu'il te faut. La réflexion, les sentiments, c'est pas tout à fait ton truc... Mais essaye de te mettre à notre place ! Tu nous dis bonjour quand tu nous croises dans les couloirs, et j'imagine que tu vois un peu Deliah puisque tu es dans son dortoir. Mais à côté de ça, tu traînes beaucoup plus avec _eux_ qu'avec nous. Regarde-toi ! Tu as clairement vécu plein de choses hier, et nous ne sommes même pas au courant ! Et Owen aussi, on dirait qu'il s'est fait emporté par un ouragan pendant la nuit... On ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé, et à mon avis Deliah doit enrager de ne pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à son apollon. Et puis tu sais, nous aussi on continue à vivre à côté de ça. Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté pendant que tu gambadais dans la forêt interdite... »

Il souffle enfin, ayant terminé sa tirade. Que dis-je, son sermon. Je me sens à la fois furieuse et très triste. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais je ne sais pas si ce seront des larmes de rage ou d'attristement. Je sais que c'est mon ego qui refait surface et ne supporte pas vraiment entendre toute cette accusation, et en même temps, je me rends bien compte qu'il dit la vérité. Je ne sais toujours pas qui est le 'mystérieux' petit ami de Deliah, puisqu'elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, si elle ne m'en a pas parlé, c'est peut-être uniquement de ma faute... Je n'ai pas vraiment été une oreille attentive ces derniers temps. Je plonge ma tête dans mes mains, retenant quelques larmes qui ne couleront pas, finalement.

« Argh ! Ce que c'est désagréable de se faire rabattre le caquet comme ça ! »

Jake m'esquisse un faible sourire. J'essaye d'y répondre.

« Bon, très bien. Jake, toi, moi et Deliah, on va rattraper ce temps perdu... Ce soir, rendez-vous devant la salle commune des Gryffondors à 21h45, un quart d'heure avant le couvre-feu ! »

Je le vois faire une moue, hésitant. Doit-il me pardonner ?

« Je te promets de me faire pardonner ce soir. Je t'en prie, viens... Tu n'es pas obligé d'arrêter de m'en vouloir, mais viens ce soir, s'il-te-plaît.

- Bon. D'accord. Mais tu auras du mal à convaincre Deliah...

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut vraiment ? Enfin, au point de...

- Elle t'en veut, mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Tu verras, tu n'as qu'à lui demander. »

Il sourit, crispé. Bon, j'ai compris, je dois réparer mes erreurs et ce n'est pas en demandant à Jake de me faire un débriefing sur Deliah que j'y parviendrai. Cette fois, c'est à moi de me bouger les fesses...

_**Deliah**_

Ma soi-disant 'meilleure amie' se dirige vers moi. Elle a l'air désolé, mais je compte bien ne pas me laisser toucher. Enfin c'est ce que je me dis, lorsqu'elle s'assied à côté de moi en se mordant la lèvre.

« Deliah... »

Je bois mon verre de lait en l'ignorant un maximum. Je sais, je suis méchante. Mais je ne veux pas être aussi douce que l'agneau Jake ! Elle devrait savoir qu'on n'abandonne pas une amie pour des garçons ! Et elle devrait retenir la leçon, for Pete's sake ! Enfin en tout cas, ce sont mes résolutions. Mais tout le monde sait que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir indéfiniment...

« Deliah, s'il-te-plaît, juste... écoute-moi. Je te promets de ne plus t'embêter après ça. D'accord ? »

Toujours résolue à ne pas lui parler, du moins pas directement, je hoche la tête tout en regardant ailleurs, persuadée que ça va la blesser. D'ailleurs je le vois sur son visage : elle a du mal.

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait, ce n'était vraiment pas... pas fairplay de ma part. Et j'en suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous laisser tomber, toi et Jake. Et je suis désolée aussi de t'avoir parlé froidement l'autre jour. J'étais de mauvaise humeur et je l'ai passée sur les autres, notamment sur toi. C'était vraiment petit. Et j'en ai honte, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... »

Elle fait les petits yeux de chien battu. Craquera ? Craquera pas ? Je ne suis pas un cœur de pierre, mais j'estime avoir assez d'importance pour qu'on ne me laisser pas tomber comme une vieille chaussette !

« Tu m'as laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! je lui lance d'ailleurs.

- Je sais...

- Pour des mecs !

- Je sais...

- Alors que je n'allais pas bien !

- Tu n'allais pas bien ? dit-elle en prenant un air horrifié.

- Et tu es sortie hier soir, tu n'es pas rentrée avant super tard et en plus j'ai bien vu que Owen aussi et même les Maraudeurs ! Toujours eux ! »

Elle ne dit plus rien. Je soupire. Glenn est comme ça : elle ne se rend jamais compte du mal qu'elle fait. D'une certaine façon, c'est tout à son avantage, parce que je sais que jamais elle ne voudrait me blesser délibérément. Mais c'est très énervant. Elle ne réfléchit vraiment pas aux conséquences de ses actes, elle agit et c'est tout. C'est à la fois sa plus grande qualité et son plus grand défaut, une impulsivité irréfléchie qui fait d'elle une fille en or pour les moments critiques où des décisions importantes doivent être prises rapidement, mais qui peut aussi tout gâcher quand on a besoin de quelqu'un de profond et de calme à nos côté, qui pense à chaque petite possibilité et se casse un peu la tête avec nous.

« Deliah, je tiens à me faire pardonner. Je veux qu'on rattrape le temps perdu. Et je ne veux plus jamais te blesser comme ça... J'aimerais que ce soir, tu viennes avec moi et Jake, pour se faire une soirée entre nous. Est-ce que... ça te dirait ? »

Elle relève les yeux vers moi, plein d'espoir dans ses iris noisette. Je soupire à nouveau.

« Je t'aurais bien dit oui, mais... ce soir je ne peux pas. J'ai un devoir à rendre pour demain, et je ne l'ai pas commencé. »

Elle me regarde, toujours aussi désolée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui dis pour la rassurer. Tu auras l'occasion de te rattraper.

- Ah ! Ca me fait penser, j'ai oublié de te dire un truc à propos d'Owen. »

A propos d'Owen ? Je sens mon cœur qui accélère d'un coup.

« Il m'a montrée un super salle, l'autre jour, pour soigner mon rhume. C'est un endroit magique ! Mais je te laisse la surprise.

- La surprise ? je répète bêtement.

- Je lui ai proposé de t'y emmener. Donc il devrait bientôt t'inviter... »

Je jette un regard discret vers la table des Serpentards, et je le vois, une grimace sur le visage, une main sur ses côtes. Il est beau même lorsqu'il est mal en point.

« Que s'est-il passé, hier soir ? »

J'essaye de changer de sujet, bien entendu. Je me sens gênée que Glenn ait fait cela pour moi, et encore plus en sachant que je ne lui ai toujours pas raconté pour moi et Owen.


	24. Say You Don't Want It

_NDLA: Voilà, je ne sais pas trop quand vous aurez le prochain chapitre parce que là tout de suite il me reste UN exam (oui, en Belgique on est maudits, je sais…) et après ça je pars prendre un peu de bon temps sur les pistes avec ma moitié (oui, en exams j'ai besoin de balancer mon bonheur à la gueule des gens, c'est mon petit plaisir perso...). Du coup je ne garantis pas que vous ayez un chapitre avant mon retour et ma rentrée, début février. _

_En attendant je vous remercie encore de tous me laisser des reviews et de continuer à me suivre, si vous saviez comme ça me motive ! _

_Je vais donc vous abandonner entre les mains de Glenn (quoique ce chapitre commence du point de vue de Deliah, comme on l'a laissée au dernier chapire). _

_N'oubliez pas, quand vous avez l'occasion allez donc écouter les musiques des titres de chapitre, j'essaye de mettre des titres que j'écoute au moment où j'écris (que vous voyiez l'ambiance) et aussi de faire en sorte que le titre colle à ce qui se passe dans le chapitre ! _

**24. ****Say You Don't Want It** (One Night Only)

« Que s'est-il passé, hier soir ? »

J'essaye de changer de sujet, bien entendu. Je me sens gênée que Glenn ait fait cela pour moi, et encore plus en sachant que je ne lui ai toujours pas raconté pour moi et Owen.

« Il s'est fait attaquer par un gars de Serpentard en 7e année et ses deux sbires de 6e année. En fait, ce sont eux les méchants de l'histoire de la rose. Enfin, je pense. D'après Owen, c'est lui qu'ils visaient à travers cette attaque, pour une histoire de rivalités au sein de leur maison. Juste après mon entrainement pour être tireuse de baguette magique d'élite, qui a complètement foiré soit-dit en passant, j'ai reçu un s.o.s. d'Owen, et j'ai accouru pour l'aider. J'ai aussi appelé les Maraudeurs pour qu'ils viennent nous soutenir. Sur place, j'ai aussi vu Rogue. Il m'a lancé un sort affreux, que Lily a su soigner.

- Ah, c'est pour ça !

- Pour ça que quoi ?

- Lily était bizarre toute à l'heure. Elle avait l'air hyper concentrée sur son journal, et même après elle m'a semblée étrange. Je me disais qu'il y avait peut-être un souci avec James, mais à mon avis c'est d'avoir vu ce que son ancien meilleur ami t'avait fait... Ca doit être terrible. J'aimerais pas être à sa place. Quoique tu y es un peu, quand on pense à Ush et à ce qu'il est devenu.

- Mais Rogue... c'est comme si toutes les moqueries que les Maraudeurs lui ont toujours fait prenaient sens, tout d'un coup. Comme s'il s'était décidé à justifier toute la haine qu'il avait suscité jusqu'à présent. Je le comprends pas, ce type. Mais quand je l'ai vu hier soir, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que lui m'attaquait. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était un pauvre petit gars mal dans sa peau qui avait peur de cette brute de Nero.

- Nero ? je demande.

- Gabriel Nero, l'espèce d'armoire à glace que tu vois là-bas, à côté d'une rouquine. Elle et son cousin nous ont attaqués sous les _commandes_ de leur chef. »

J'observe ces trois énergumènes, qui m'ont tout l'air de Serpentard normaux : froids, hautains et l'air particulièrement redoutable. Pour une fille qui rêve d'un Serpentard toutes les nuits, je ne devrais pas avoir autant de préjugés, Jesus Christ !

« Bon, ce soir ce sera donc toi et Jake. »

Elle acquiesce, encore gênée.

« Arrête, Glenn... tu te tortures pour rien, il t'a sûrement déjà pardonné !

- Tu as peut-être raison... mais je préfère ne rien prendre pour acquis cette fois. Peut-être qu'il m'en veut encore, et je tiens à être à la hauteur ce soir ! »

Sur ce, elle se lève et s'en va, m'adressant un dernier sourire désolé. Je termine rapidement de remballer mes affaires, le petit déjeuner est terminé. J'ai cours dans dix minutes mais la motivation me manque complètement. Je réalise vraiment à quel point je ne connais rien d'Owen. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait des ennemis pareils dans sa maison... Je rejoins la salle de cours, trainant des pieds, lorsque je vois justement deux silhouettes dans le couloir qui y mène. Je n'entends que des bribes de leur conversation, mais ça se clarifie au fur et à mesure que j'approche. Il y a Owen, qui semble préoccupé, et un autre gars un peu plus grand et assez mince.

« ... t'en veut vraiment. Si j'étais toi je disparaîtrais quelques temps, je me la fermerais en tout cas.

- Tu as de la chance que les couloirs regorgent de témoins potentiels, Tuxford. »

La voix rauque d'Owen est menaçante bien qu'il parle bas. Ils sont tous deux à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, mais on dirait bien qu'au moindre mouvement suspect de la part de l'un, l'autre va lui sauter dessus et lui foutre la torgnole de l'année.

« Nous t'avons à l'œil, Davis. Toi et ta cousine...

- Tu laisses ma cousine en dehors de ça, Tuxford. Ou je m'en prendrai à la tienne... Ses beaux cheveux roux en prendraient un sacré coup... »

Et puis tout d'un coup, comme si j'avais marché sur une branche qui m'aurait trahie, ils se retournent comme un seul homme vers moi. On voit sur leurs visages qu'ils sont sur les nerfs, et étonnés. Soudain, Owen prend un air horrifié, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je déglutis. Je regarde l'autre type qui me regarde avec un sourire grandissant. Il laisse un petit rire lui échapper. Owen ouvre de grands yeux, fronce les sourcils. Il se retourne vers son adversaire.

« Non ! souffle-t-il. »

L'autre recule, puis fait demi-tour sans plus de cérémonie et disparaît au bout du couloir. Je n'ose plus bouger. Que s'est-il passé ? Je serre mes bouquins contre moi, incapable de la moindre parole.

« Qui... Ce gars..., j'articule enfin. Il m'a regardée comme si j'étais...

- Sa nouvelle proie, achève Owen d'une voix rauque. »

What the f... ?

_**Fin Deliah**_

« Et voilà, c'est pour ça que j'ai l'air d'un zombie aujourd'hui ! »

Je sors la deuxième bouteille de mousseux de son sac, et je la pose sur la table. Jake soulève un sourcil. Il éclate d'un rire clair, ce rire qui me fait tellement de bien... J'ai eu une merveille idée, j'en suis persuadée à présent. Nous nous sommes trouvés une salle cachée, comme il y en a tant derrière les tapisseries de Poudlard, et nous avons sorti deux coupes de champagne pour boire un mousseux qui, ma foi, ne me paraît pas trop mal après le troisième verre.

« A toi l'honneur, je dis.

- Merci, ma chère... »

Il ouvre la bouteille dans un joli 'plop' prometteur, et me sert comme un pro.

« Alors, maintenant que je suis à jour sur tes aventures, ma petite Glenn... raconte-moi un peu tes histoires de cœur. »

Je m'étrangle avec mon mousseux.

« Mes... mes histoires de cœur ? A non, cette fois tu ne m'auras pas ! La dernière fois que tu t'en es mêlé ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné... Tu te rappelles de mes mésaventures avec Ursel, n'est-ce pas ? Ton cher Serdaigle... »

Il éclate de rire, de nouveau.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ca s'est parfaitement bien terminé !

- Tu veux rire ? je pouffe, mes joues un peu plus chaudes.

- Absolument pas : tu as fini par danser avec Sirius pendant tout le bal ou presque ! Si ce n'est pas un coup de maître, ça... »

Je rougis aussitôt, et je pense que l'alcool n'y est pour rien.

« D'abord, tu ne l'avais absolument pas prévu. Ne vas pas me faire croire que c'était planifié... Ensuite, je... je m'en fous, de Sirius, moi. »

Je baisse la tête en sirotant ma boisson. Jake me sourit toujours. Lui aussi commence à être un peu éméché, ou je me trompe ? Il repose sa coupe, et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Sérieusement, Glenn... Je sais que si tu nous abandonnes ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas consciemment. Et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas parce que tu considères les Maraudeurs comme tes 'nouveaux amis', qui auraient remplacé les 'anciens'. Pour moi, il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour laquelle tu passes autant de temps avec eux. C'est un mec.

- N'importe quoi, je proteste. Et si c'était vrai, rien ne te dit que c'est Sirius.

- Je te vois mal craquer sur Pettigrow, et James est déjà pris... Restent le mystérieux Remus et le beau Sirius !

- Eh bien, pourquoi ça ne serait pas Remus ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas lui qui t'as portée le jour où tu t'es retrouvée à l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas lui avec qui tu as dansé pendant toute une soirée dans une magnifique robe – tes parents ont de très bons goûts, d'ailleurs – et ce n'est pas lui que tu as appelé au secours lorsque tu t'es sentie en danger, hier soir. Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, ma chérie, mais Sirius doit beaucoup compter pour toi. Tu es du genre fonceuse, je te connais trop bien pour ne pas le savoir, et tu ne réfléchis pas en général : tu aimes foncer dans le tas en comptant sur toi-même uniquement. Alors pourquoi avoir demandé une aide extérieure ? »

Il me prend mon verre et le remplit à nouveau. Je ne dis rien, un peu chamboulée. Que répondre à cela ? Je le sais bien, qu'il n'a pas tord. Jake ne se trompe généralement pas, sur mon compte. On se connaît depuis tant d'années... Notre lien d'amitié est bien plus fort que celui que j'entretiens avec Deliah ou avec Lily, ou même avec les maraudeurs.

« C'est... c'est vrai que j'apprécie beaucoup Sirius, mais... mais c'est uniquement de l'amitié !

- Tu l'apprécies de la même manière que tu apprécies Remus, et James ?

- Oui... je tente. Non, je me rattrape. C'est vrai, c'est peut-être différent. Quand il me touche, j'ai cette sensation étrange, et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'enflammer comme une torche... J'ai l'impression qu'il me connaît bien mieux que les autres. Comme s'il savait des choses que je ne raconterais pas à tout le monde... »

Je me mords la lèvre, déboussolée. Est-ce que j'ai envie de lui ? Oui. Mais c'est tout naturel, non ? C'est parce que c'est Sirius Black, parce que je ne connais pas une fille de Poudlard qui lui dirait 'non' ?

« Tu m'énerves, Jake, à cause de toi j'ai mal au crâne maintenant ! »

Il rigole, et je me mets à rire doucement, moi aussi.

« Admettons juste que Sirius est séduisant, et que je suis attirée par lui. Cela ne veut rien dire ! Je suis simplement aussi faible que le reste de la gente féminine... »

Jake s'apprête à protester, alors je le devance :

« Non, arrêtons là les spéculations, tu veux ? Ce soir on est là pour penser à nous deux, uniquement ! Pour rattraper le temps perdu, et rien d'autre... On en reparlera une autre fois si tu y tiens absolument... »

Je lui adresse un sourire doux, auquel il répond en acquiesçant, et nous trinquons une énième fois, satisfaits de ce moment de bonheur entre deux meilleurs amis. La vie est belle... N'est-ce pas ?

En allant me coucher je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à notre conversation. Je me rappelle de toutes ces petites choses qui se sont déjà passées avec Sirius, mais j'ai du mal à produire un fil de pensée cohérent, encore légèrement dans les vapes. Je me souviens de cette fois-là, où j'avais fait une 'démonstration' à James en utilisant Sirius, à Pré-au-Lard. Je me souviens que mon cœur battait un rythme rapide. Sirius portait un parfum bien précis, Nuit Sans Lune. La même odeur que ma potion d'amortentia. Cela m'apparait de moins en moins comme une coïncidence, aujourd'hui. Je me souviens aussi d'hier, et de la sensation qui m'avait envahie lorsque je m'étais retrouvée secourue par Sirius, dans ses bras.

Je suis attirée par lui. C'est tout. Parce qu'il serait stupide d'imaginer que cela puisse être autre chose. Rien que d'y penser, je me vois clairement remballer le petit Sirius en première année, et des souvenirs de nos années d'inimitié cordiale me reviennent en tête. Aujourd'hui, repenser à tout ce qu'on a pu se faire pendant des années me fait rigoler. Sirius est un ami, à présent. Un ami qui m'est cher et qu'il ne me dérangerait pas d'embrasser, un de ces jours... C'est cela, oui. Tu dérailles ma petite Glenn. Au mieux, ce qui risque d'arriver, c'est une répétition des évènements : cette fois ce ne sera pas moi qui jetterai Sirius, ce sera lui qui aura enfin l'occasion de prendre sa revanche.

**000**

« Ouuuuvreuuuh !

- Une seconde ! »

Je boutonne le haut de mon chemisier, et j'ouvre enfin la porte de la salle-de-bain. Deliah me fait de gros yeux, me pousse du chemin et se précipite vers les toilettes. Je referme la porte derrière moi en sortant. Lily est entrain de se coiffer sur son lit, un bout de papier dans la main, une moue perplexe sur le visage. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle sans ménagement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

- Euh rien ! »

Elle range précipitamment le bout de papier dans sa poche, mais j'ai eu le temps de lire la première ligne : « _Pardonne-moi, Lily..._ ». Serait-ce un mot de James ? Ils se sont peut-être disputés... De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas. Enfin, juste un peu, parce que je m'inquiète pour mon amie. Elle est extrêmement pensive ces derniers temps. Quoique cela puisse sembler être son état naturel aux yeux de certains, pour moi elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

« Ca va toujours avec James ? je lui demande innocemment.

- Oui, oui. Le bonheur parfait. »

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte, comme si elle cherchait à m'échapper.

« Lily, attends... »

Je la vois qui se fige un instant, une main sur la poignée, l'autre dans les airs.

« S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... N'hésite pas à me le dire, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et elle sort sur cette simple phrase. Je finis de me préparer tandis que j'entends l'eau de la douche couler. Deliah a effectivement dû travailler jusque tard, hier soir, vu l'heure à laquelle elle s'est levée. Être plus tardive que moi, ça ne lui arrive que tous les 36 du mois !

« Deliah, je pars devant ! je lui crie en sortant, même si je doute qu'elle m'aie entendue. »


	25. You're So Damn Hot

_NDLA : juste pour vous dire que je suis désolée du retard ! J'ai eu vraiment de très agréables reviews et je tiens à vous remercier, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais sachez que chaque mot m'a fait plaisir ! Je ne vous oublie pas, quoi :) _

**25. ****You're So Damn Hot** (O.K. Go)

« Deliah, je pars devant ! je lui crie en sortant, même si je doute qu'elle m'aie entendue. »

En descendant les escaliers je me rends compte que mes cheveux sont en bordel, alors j'entreprends de les démêler avec 'délicatesse', c'est-à-dire en farfouillant encore plus dedans. J'arrive dans la salle commune, toujours aussi préoccupée par ma tignasse désordonnée.

« Bordel, je me mets à jurer, énervée par mes cheveux ».

J'entends un rire sonore juste derrière-moi, et je me retourne brusquement. Sirius est là, la Gazette à la main, son postérieur à moitié posé sur le coin d'une table, avec une pose digne d'une publicité Burburry. Il s'avance vers moi en laissant son journal sur la table.

« Donne, je vais t'aider... »

Il est tout sourire, et je me sens rougir tout d'un coup. Je repense à ma discussion avec Jake et à tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer hier soir en m'endormant. Je me sens stupide, tout d'un coup.

Je sens ses doigts fins qui démêlent gentiment mes cheveux, près de l'oreille droite – je dors sur ce côté, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! – et je fixe distraitement sa chemise, devant mes yeux. Je sens encore cette odeur qui me devient de plus en plus familière, le parfum de _Nuit Sans Lune_. A la fois j'aime cette odeur et je la déteste. Elle me rappelle des souvenirs agréables et d'autres que je ne supporte pas.

« Tu portes de l'eau de cologne... je lui fais remarquer, comme si c'était une grande découverte. »

Je sens ses doigts qui arrêtent de manipuler mes mèches de cheveux brunes, mais il reste là, trop proche de moi, immobile.

« Oui. C'est _Nuit Sans Lune_, dit-il comme s'il m'apprenait quelque chose.

- William Ursel porte le même. »

J'ai lâché la phrase comme ça, sans attendre de réponse, sans intonation particulière. Juste un fait qu'il me plait de lui faire remarquer. Il recule pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tes cheveux sont démêlés, dit-il enfin.

- Merci, Sirius. Tu ne viens pas avec moi en bas ?

- Je te rejoins plus tard. »

Je le vois qui remonte vers le dortoir des garçons, et je descends enfin prendre mon petit déjeuner. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, je passe d'abord dire bonjour à Jake à la table des Serdaigle, histoire de voir au moins s'il n'a pas la gueule de bois. Il m'accueille chaleureusement. Il tient bien l'alcool, ce garçon !

« On se voit en cours, me dit-il lorsque je retourne à la table des Gryffondor.

- A toute à l'heure alors ! »

C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui on a cours avec les Serdaigle, en Sortilèges. Lily est posée sur les genoux de James et je vois Deliah qui est assise un peu plus loin, discutant avec Remus comme s'ils étaient de bons amis depuis toujours. Mon cerveau enregistre lentement l'information : Deliah est déjà là ? Alors ça veut dire qu'elle est passée devant moi et Sirius dans la salle commune, sans qu'on ne la voie ? Et pourquoi parle-t-elle avec Remus ? Ils rigolent bien à deux, pourtant je ne les ai presque jamais vus ensemble. Elle a même attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon désordonné – du négligé à la française, c'est obligé ! – alors qu'elle ne fait jamais rien de particulier pour changer son apparence... D'habitude, elle laisse sa chevelure tranquille et s'abstient de tout maquillage ou éléments un peu plus féminins. Elle est naturelle, tous les jours ou presque. Aujourd'hui semble être une exception.

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle, suspicieuse. Elle s'arrête aussitôt de parler avec Remus et se retourne vers moi. Est-ce qu'elle le draguait ? Attendez un instant... est-ce que ce serait lui, son mystérieux voleur de baiser ? Remus Lupin ?

« Alors, ton rendez-vous avec Jake ?

- C'était vraiment sympa, tu nous as manqués... Tu t'es faite belle aujourd'hui ?

- Euh, non pas spécialement... Enfin, peut-être un peu. Y a eu... Owen m'a proposé de l'accompagner dans la salle magique dont tu m'as parlé, je suis supposée le rejoindre à midi.

- Oh, mais c'est trop cool ça ! J'espère que ça se passera bien, je lui dis en souriant.

- Aussi bien qu'avec toi et Sirius ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. »

Je repose mon croissant et me fige.

« Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire par là ?

- Vous aviez l'air assez occupés tout à l'heure dans la salle commune, je n'ai pas osé vous déranger.

- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, après Jake !

- Tu vas vraiment me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien ?

- C'est un ami, c'est tout. J'admets qu'il est beau, et même sexy, si tu veux, et peut-être que je suis légèrement attirée comme n'importe quelle autre fille de Poudlard, mais il n'y a rien de plus que cela ! Une amitié platonique, et rien d'autre. »

Je m'arrête de parler, et je vois que Sirius a débarqué aux côtés des autres maraudeurs entre temps. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas entendue... James lui adresse la parole, Lily toujours contre lui.

« T'étais passé où ? On aurait eu le temps d'engloutir trois petits déjeuners, pendant que t'étais pas là...

- J'étais remonté prendre une douche.

- Une deuxième ? T'es pas bien, Patmol ? De la fièvre ou quoi ?

- Non, dit-il en louchant sur son assiette. Juste... une odeur dont je voulais me débarrasser. »

Je relève la tête et le fixe du regard. Il a été se débarrasser de son eau de Cologne ? Juste parce que je lui ai dis que Ursel avait la même ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Je vois Deliah, à ma gauche, qui sourit à Remus, et vice-versa. Et puis qu'est-ce que ces deux là mijotent, d'abord ? Autant de questions qui resteront sans réponse, puisque le premier cours va bientôt commencer...

_**Deliah**_

Fuck, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Il est midi passé depuis 5 minutes, et on avait dit midi pile, à ce que je sache. Je n'aime pas traîner toute seule dans ce coin, c'est rempli de Serpentards qui me reluquent comme si j'étais un bon gros cookies à dévorer au quatre heure. Je deviens un peu parano, depuis que ce gars m'a '_prise pour_ _proie_' selon Owen. Bien que je ne comprenne pas trop ce qu'il a voulu dire par là. Je vois soudain des cheveux flamboyants qui foncent vers moi. Une fille rousse vient me toiser d'un regard méprisant.

« C'est toi, Deliah Jones ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui... je dis avec hésitation.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne resterais pas ici. Et je m'éloignerais d'Owen, aussi... Fréquente donc des gens de ta propre maison, tu veux ? »

Je la regarde, interloquée. Que je fasse quoi ?

« Tu es qui, pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? »

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire méprisant.

« Ecoute-moi bien, petite lionne... Ici, c'est nous qui faisons la loi. Owen n'a que deux options qui s'offrent à lui, s'il veut continuer son petit manège : dégager le passage et nous foutre la paix, ou bien s'allier à nous. Nero penche peut-être plus pour la première option, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Owen est un Serpentard tout ce qu'il y a de respectable. Il a des valeurs qui collent bien à notre Maison, et il sait où sont ses intérêts. Il choisira la voie de la raison. Et à ce moment-là..., dit-elle en rapprochant son visage du mien, il laissera tomber ses préoccupations les plus basses, et comprendra enfin avec qui il vaut mieux s'allier... »

Elle recule, balance ses cheveux roux en arrière, et soulève un sourcil.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas qu'est-ce qui peut l'intéresser chez toi. »

Et avant que je n'aie l'occasion de répliquer quoique ce soit – parce que c'est sûr, j'allais lui faire mordre la poussière à cette poufiasse qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! – elle repart dans le couloir et s'éloigne avec une démarche digne des plus grandes salopes de Poudlard.

« Pour qui elle se prend ?

- Qui donc ? »

Je me retourne vivement, surprise. Ce n'est qu'Owen, qui fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

« Tu m'as fais peur...

- Désolé. De qui tu parlais ?

- Une fille, je ne sais pas pour qui cette pétasse se prend, mais elle vient plus ou moins de me dire que tu étais chasse-gardée. »

Je n'en reviens pas. Et ça me fait tellement bizarre, de le voir à moins d'un mètre de moi, quand je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Je me rappelle de chaque seconde avec exactitude... Lorsqu'il m'a plus ou moins forcée à l'embrasser. Oui, bon, d'accord, j'étais totalement ravie et plus que consentante ! Mais c'était quand même un peu brusque et inattendu.

« Je n'appartiens à personne. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Que je n'ai aucune chance de vivre un jour une relation exclusive avec lui ? Ou bien qu'il est libre et que je peux tenter ma chance ? Ce mec n'est pas clair. Je le suis dans le couloir, et il s'arrête devant une grande porte boisée que je ne pense pas reconnaître. Il ouvre et me tiens la porte comme un gentleman. J'entre dans cette pièce sombre, peu meublée et assez froide.

« Alors c'est ici…

- On peut faire la potion du cours de Slughorn pour la semaine prochaine si tu veux.

- Comment ça fonctionne ?

- Tu dois penser fortement à la potion que tu veux produire, et les ingrédients et outils apparaîtront sur la table, à l'exception des plus rares ou des illégaux.

- C'est assez simple…

- En réalité pas tellement, il suffit que tes pensées dérivent un instant vers autre chose, et tu n'auras pas les ingrédients voulus. Ça demande une certaine force d'esprit. »

Je fais oui de la tête, et je m'approche de la table au centre. Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'Owen me suit du regard. Il a un sourire en coin, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un mauvais coup. Sincèrement, je me suis posé la question : est-ce que je dois plus avoir peur de ce type qui s'appelle Nero et de ses deux associés, ou bien d'Owen lui-même ?

« C'est pour Glenn, que tu as accepté de m'emmener ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui pose cette question par principe, mais c'est de l'ordre de la rhétorique. Je ne sais pas encore s'il va me répondre, cependant…

« Non. C'était par curiosité. »

Je relève la tête vers Owen, intriguée.

« Par curiosité ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il s'est rapproché de quelques pas et je le vois sourire, toujours.

« Tu as visé juste, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé en tête à tête : je ne te connais pas, et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais le genre de fille qui irait jusqu'à protéger un Serpentard alors que celui-ci vient de te rejeter. Je savais, bien entendu, que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour moi… Ne rougis pas, je ne dis pas cela pour me moquer. Je ne savais pas non plus que tu aimais le cours de potion. En fait, j'ignore tout un tas de choses sur toi, et ma curiosité m'a poussé à saisir cette occasion de mieux te connaître. »

Il s'arrête un instant et je ne réponds pas. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire, que répondre à cela ? Il se rapproche encore et à présent je suis assez près de lui pour sentir les effluves de son eau de Cologne. A moins que ce ne soit son odeur naturelle ? Non, Owen est du genre a porter un parfum, je le sais.

« Peut-être aussi, reprend-t-il, que j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. »

Il ressort son sourire carnassier et je sens ma respiration qui s'affole. Il a le visage penché, ce petit air adorable posé sur ses lèvres pleines et ce regard malicieux. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne veux pas être à nouveau son jouet, ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois. Je rassemble mon courage de Gryffondor et je reprends mon souffle. Je le fixe dans les yeux.

« Qui te dis que c'est toi qui tiens les rennes, cette fois ? »

Je lui renvoie son sourire, auquel il répond par un haussement de sourcil. Je me rapproche de lui, juste encore un peu… Et là, sans réfléchir plus longuement, je passe ma main sur sa nuque et je l'embrasse. Mes lèvres accueillent les siennes comme si j'avais attendu cela toute ma vie, je retrouve enfin cette sensation qui me brûle le ventre comme la première fois, une envie irrésistible d'avoir plus… Il répond à mon baiser avec un naturel surprenant, comme si cela était tout à fait normal. Ses bras se sont emparés de ma taille et je respire son odeur tout en savourant le goût de sa bouche… Puis je mets fin à tout contact. Il me regarde, étonné, surpris, les joues en feu. Il est sublime.

« Au prochain… baiser volé ! »

Je souris à son visage abasourdi, et je fuis sans plus de délai. Jeez, je suis fière de moi !

_**Fin Deliah**_


	26. Choices

_NDLA : merci à nouveau de toutes vos reviews, qui me donnent toujours plus envie de continuer à écrire cette histoire ! J'y réponds parfois en retard, et j'en suis désolée, mais je vais rattraper le coup je vous le promets ! _

**26. Choices ** (The Hoosiers)

Je le vois qui me tourne le dos, il a cette démarche féline comme d'habitude, et il est entouré de ses amis habituels. Je me sens gênée de l'arrêter en plein milieu de ce couloir, comme ça, mais il faut que je lui parle.

« Sirius ! »

Il s'arrête et je vois, lorsqu'il se retourne, un sourire en coin qui vient de naître.

« Encore dans le pétrin, Glenn ?

- Besoin de tes chevaliers servant ? rajoute Remus avec une once d'ironie dans la voix.

- Nous sommes toujours là pour servir les gentes demoiselles en détresse, achève James de sa voix moqueuse habituelle, ce qui lui vaut une petite tape de Lily sur le crâne. Aïeuh !

- A vrai dire... je leur réponds en hésitant, je voudrais parler à Sirius. »

Les Maraudeurs – Peter est là aussi, même s'il se contente de me regarder avec de grands yeux en mâchonnant quelque barre de chocolat aux noisettes – et Lily me fixent sans bouger.

« ...A Sirius tout seul ! »

Ils ne bougent pas plus. Soudain, Lily lance un « Aaaah, d'accoooord », et emmène James avec elle un peu plus loin. Remus et Peter les suivent aussi, et j'ai à peine le temps de repérer un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Lupin que je me retrouve enfin seule avec Sirius.

« C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! je crie en direction du reste de la troupe qui s'éloigne au bout du couloir. »

Sirius a soulevé un sourcil, et nous nous dirigeons vers un banc.

« Et... qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ?

- Rien, ils n'arrêtent pas de tous m'embêter avec cette histoire de... Euh, rien, vraiment. C'est pas important. »

Il n'insiste pas. Je l'en remercie intérieurement. Lui avouer que je le trouve séduisant et que tout le monde s'imagine que je veux lui sauter dessus ? Plutôt mourir ! Il n'y a rien de plus gênant au monde, surtout avec un ami – et par ami j'entends bel et bien ami, pote, rien de plus quoi ! – qui ne pense probablement pas la même chose de moi. Il est loin, le temps où Sirius me voyait comme une potentielle conquête. J'ai peut-être plus de seins aujourd'hui – il faut bien l'avouer – mais on a tous deux grandi, et je ne suis certainement pas la plus jolie des fleurs épanouies de Poudlard...

« Voilà, je voulais te parler seule, je commence enfin.

- Je t'écoute. »

Il s'adosse contre le mur et ferme les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne fait pas vraiment chaud – oui, on se situe dans un couloir à moitié ouvert sur le parc – mais pour une fois, on a le droit à un rayon de soleil, et Sirius me paraît vraiment très beau dans cette douce lumière. Il a l'air bien. Et je réalise que moi aussi, je suis bien. Dès que je suis avec lui, en fait... C'est ça : je suis bien avec lui. Mais revenons à nos moutons.

« Tu sais, t'es vraiment un gars sur qui je me rends compte que je pourrai toujours compter... Ca t'arrives, de parfois repenser à notre 'rencontre' ? »

Je vois son sourire s'élargir, il garde les yeux clos.

« Oui, parfois... Je rigole bien en y repensant. »

Je laisse un rire m'échapper.

« Ouais, moi aussi. Je me rappelle comment on s'est plus ou moins détesté pendant tout ce temps. Et quand je vois que maintenant, tu comptes parmi mes amis les plus proches, c'est assez drôle. »

Sirius ouvre les yeux et on éclate de rire tous les deux.

« Cette année est vraiment... spéciale.

- Bien d'accord. Même pour moi, alors que j'ai vécu pas mal de trucs particuliers avec les autres Maraudeurs, je trouve cette année encore plus..., il semble cherche le mot.

- Magique ? je tente.

- Magique, oui, me dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

- Bon, j'en viens au fait. Je voulais juste te remercier, en réalité.

- Pour cette année magique ?

- Non, pour... pour la bataille qu'on a menée contre ces petits cons de Serpentards, ces espèces de futurs Mangemorts de merde... ».

Il se décale du mur et se rapproche de moi.

« C'est toi, qui m'a appelé.

- Oui, j'avoue en baissant les yeux, gênée. C'est... c'était un réflexe. J'ai pensé que si la situation dégénérait...

- Tu as bien fait. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissée te battre seule contre eux.

- Il y avait Owen, aussi, je n'étais pas seule !

- Si tu ne m'avais pas prévenu, Glenn... Je doute que tu t'en serais sortie aussi bien. Servilus a vraiment joué aux petits cons ce soir-là. Et... j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Heureusement que Lily était là. »

_Sirius a eu peur pour moi_, j'enregistre dans un coin de mon cerveau. Mais ça, je le savais déjà, en fait.

« Merci quand même, je conclus. »

Tout d'un coup, il pose une main sur mon épaule et de l'autre, il m'attire à lui sans me brusquer. Je me laisse faire, interloquée, incapable du moindre geste. Je sens ma tête qui se pose contre son torse, une chaleur s'en dégage et une odeur naturellement agréable. Il ne porte plus de parfum. Et son odeur naturelle sent vraiment bon... Je sens mes joues qui chauffent, particulièrement gênée de cette position. Il pose ses lèvres sur le haut de ma tête, dans mes cheveux.

« Tu sais bien... que je... que nous tous, on est du genre 'amis loyaux', dit-il dans un souffle. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

- Je sais, je réponds dans un sourire embarrassé, qu'heureusement il ne peut pas voir. »

Je reste un instant immobile – parce qu'à vrai dire je ne sais pas si je serais capable du moindre geste – et lui semble s'être arrêté de respirer. Dans ce silence seulement interrompu par quelque brise chantante, j'ai la nette impression que le bruit de ma respiration a augmenté de plusieurs décibels en un instant. Je n'entends plus que ça, et ça me gène incroyablement fort !

En réalité Sirius n'est pas resté si longtemps que cela, la tête posée sur la mienne. C'est juste que pour moi, le temps s'est comme qui dirait... arrêté. Plus rien ne compte. Jusqu'à ce que je sente un souffle chaud dans mes cheveux : Sirius est entrain de pouffer de rire !

« Tes cheveux sentent le miel ! »

J'ouvre la bouche interloquée, tandis qu'il se retire et me regarde avec cet espèce de sourire malicieux qu'il a toujours. Je ne comprends pas : qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Est-ce qu'il trouve cette odeur ridicule ?

« Et... et alors ? je demande, sur la défensive.

- Rien. »

Il rigole en silence, puis se retourne brusquement.

« Je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose, c'est tout. »

Et je le vois qui s'éloigne précipitamment, presque sur le point de se mettre à courir. Bah, j'ai des poux, ou quoi ? Je réalise à cet instant que Sirius a laissé tomber une enveloppe sur le banc où il était assis il y a quelques instants. Je la ramasse rapidement et tente un sprint pour le rattraper, mais c'est peine perdue, il a déjà disparu. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, aussi, à s'enfuir comme ça sans un mot de plus, après ce moment magique (je serais presque tentée de dire 'romantique', mais n'allons pas trop loin, Sirius me voit – et cela est réciproque – uniquement en tant qu'amie) ?

Je regarde l'enveloppe et je hausse un sourcil. J'essaye de tout mon cœur de ne pas y penser, mais c'est beaucoup plus fort que moi : un duel à mort s'engage en mon fort intérieur. Curiosité vs. Respect. Le combat le plus enragé qu'il puisse y avoir au sein de toute jeune fille normalement constituée. J'ai d'un côté cette irrépressible envie de regarder dans l'enveloppe, d'assouvir ma curiosité comme je le ferais naturellement s'il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autre. Mais de l'autre côté, je sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas – absolument pas – de n'importe qui. Il s'agit de Sirius. Et les dangers de ce que je risque de trouver en ouvrant ceci sont nombreux – mais le sont-ils assez pour batailler fermement contre la curiosité qui s'emballe en moi ? – allant de la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'une lettre très personnelle que Sirius ne voudrait surtout pas que je lise à l'affreuse perspective qu'il s'agisse d'un secret que je regretterais à tout jamais d'avoir découvert. Ne serait-il pas simplement plus sage de rendre l'enveloppe à Sirius au premier cours où je le croiserai ? Ou devrais-je attendre qu'il vienne lui-même réclamer son bien, et me demande peut-être avec une once de reproche dans la voix si je l'ai ouverte ?

Euh, bon, assez tergiversé pour aujourd'hui. Je vais, je crois, m'en remettre comme toute jeune fille de mon âge à l'avis (sage et expérimenté) de mon meilleur ami.

**oooooo**

Je suis posée dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, les jambes repliées sous moi, un journal dans la main. Mais malgré les gros titres de la presse, assez sombres comme c'est toujours le cas ces derniers temps, je ne lis absolument pas ce qui s'y étale. Pas plus que je ne fais attention aux gesticulations de cet homme, derrière les barreaux, qui est probablement un dangereux mage noir enfin attrapé.

Jake est assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche du mien, et il aborde un magnifique sourire, semblant attendre quelque réponse de ma part. Sauf que bon voilà : je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. On a discuté pendant environ une demi-heure sur le sujet de « je l'ouvre, je l'ouvre pas ? » et Jake a tout fait – tout – pour me convaincre qu'il fallait que j'ouvre cette putain d'enveloppe. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Ses arguments ont fait mouche – à vrai dire ce sont les mêmes que les miens, il ne m'a rien appris de neuf – et je n'ai rien à lui répondre pour tenter de le convaincre du contraire, encore une fois. Parce qu'il a raison, et que la seule chose qui m'empêche encore d'ouvrir cette enveloppe, c'est l'immoralité de ce geste. Je relève la tête et chuchote à nouveau dans sa direction :

« Et si Sirius m'en voulait à mort ?

- On ne va pas recommencer exactement la même discussion, Glenn. Sirius n'a même pas à le savoir. Pour la énième fois, cette enveloppe n'est même pas scellée, il ne se doutera même pas que tu l'as ouverte ! Il te suffit de la poser quelque part où il la trouvera comme un grand, et il pensera bêtement l'avoir perdue à cet endroit. Qu'y a-t-il de plus simple, je te le demande ? »

Je me renfrogne et replonge mon nez dans ce journal que je ne lis pas. Je tente une autre diversion, agacée par cette histoire plus qu'autre chose :

« Lily va mieux ? Je ne l'ai pas vue au repas, juste croisée dans un couloir quand j'ai parlé à Sirius.

- Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue non plus aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai croisé le couple Evans-Potter, et ils avaient l'air assez... occupés. »

Jake me sourit malicieusement, toujours aussi intéressé par les potins du coin.

« Tu veux dire, j'hésite un instant, qu'ils s'embrassaient comme d'habitude, quoi ?

- Je veux dire qu'ils avaient sérieusement besoin de se trouver une chambre.

- Jake ! je chuchote plus fort, outrée mais surtout toute rouge d'entendre ses insinuations. Ca ne se fait pas, d'espionner les autres !

- Ils n'avaient qu'à se coller l'un à l'autre ailleurs que contre un mur de Poudlard. C'est un lieu public, à ce que je sache, ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et un petit sourire se pose sur mes lèvres. La préfète n'est donc plus si coincée que ça... En même temps, elle a de quoi s'occuper. C'est vrai quoi : James est un sacré bon lot si vous voulez mon avis. A la place de Lily, je ne tiendrais déjà plus, après toutes ces années à l'avoir repoussé. James est du genre à s'entraîner tous les jours sur le terrain de Quidditch, alors en plus de sa gueule d'ange, il est probablement pas mal foutu. Mais qu'en est-il d'en-dessous de la ceinture ? Remus aussi, d'ailleurs, doit être un sacré petit ami... Seulement, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu dire quoique ce soit à propos d'une fille. Jamais, en fait. Remus est peut-être trop timide ? Ca me paraît étrange, pour un mec aussi beau. Mais il possède aussi une sacrée intelligence, alors peut-être que, contrairement aux autres maraudeurs, il ne pense pas tout le temps avec son 'deuxième cerveau'... Pas comme un certain Sirius ! Enfin, je me trompe peut-être. Il y a tellement de rumeurs qui courent sur son dos, que j'hésite à croire tout ce qui se dit dans les toilettes des filles entre deux cours. Des conneries comme quoi il l'aurait déjà fait depuis sa première année, ou encore qu'il a une petite amie par jour de la semaine... Et bien entendu, les habituelles vantardises de certaines pimbêches qui s'amusent à expliquer à tout le monde les détails de leur nuit fabuleuse – et imaginaire, si j'en crois la défense dudit Appollon – avec ce cher séducteur de Sirius. Sirius serait pourtant un bon coup, j'en suis persuadée. Mais pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ? C'est vrai que je me suis enfin avoué éprouver un peu d'attirance pour lui, mais je ne vais pas me mettre à fantasmer en pleine journée, non plus...

« A quoi tu penses ? me demande Jake. T'as un air de perverse, là...

- Je ne pensais à rien. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser... »

Je me lève du fauteuil, pose le journal sur la table et m'apprête à m'en aller sans plus d'explication.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Cette question m'arrête sur place. Je ne me retourne même pas en lançant à Jake un petit :

« L'ouvrir. »

Et je monte dans mon dortoir.


End file.
